


Memories

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Supplier [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: En su cumpleaños, sin planearlo, Ai encuentra a una persona que es intensamente buscada por Erika y compañía. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que ambos congenian, ¿tendrá esto algo que ver con las dudas que Toma le había planteado a Yuya?





	1. Encuentro

—Demonios... Esta es una ocasión única y él ni siquiera tiene la decencia de mandarme un saludo con un criado —dijo una muchacha de cabello azabache atado en una cola de caballo con un lazo añil mientras bajaba lo más rápido que podía las escaleras. Su vestido era de color negro, con un corsé abotonado. Una pollera con volados lo completaban. Los detalles eran del mismo color del lazo que ataba su cabello—. Erika-san —mencionó el nombre de la mujer, quien estaba de pie sobre la recepción de la mansión.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ai-chan —le dijo la aludida, entregándole un paquete cuadrado con un moño cuidadosamente armado.

—¡Muchas gracias! —agradeció la muchacha con una sonrisa.

—Aunque más que regalos, creo que lo más quieres es esto, ¿no? —le preguntó, haciéndose a un lado para que, por la puerta, entraran Ryo y Tadayoshi, quienes estaban hablando de trabajo.

—¡Papá! —exclamó la muchacha, con los ojos llenos de felicidad, abalanzándose sobre Ryo.

—¡Ahh! ¡Espera, Ai, espe...! Ahhhh —el aludido terminó accediendo al tierno abrazo.

—¿Por qué le tienes más cariño a él y no a mí que soy tu padre biológico...? —se quejó Tadayoshi.

—No digas eso, ¡yo los quiero a ambos por igual! —dijo la muchacha, abrazándolo luego sobre él.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —susurró Tadayoshi.

—Gracias —se sonrojó la muchacha —. ¡Ven! ¡Mira lo que Tegoshi ha organizado para mí! —exclamó Ai, llevándose a su padre a la rastra dentro de la mansión.

—Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no lo crees? —le preguntó Erika a Ryo.

—Sí... Quién hubiera imaginado que Ai-chan crecería en tan poco tiempo...

—Bueno, aquí es así, cuando alguien nace. Empero, no morirá. Se desarrollará hasta cierta edad, pero no morirá.

—¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! —se oyó decir a la muchacha, al otro lado de la habitación.

—Y también, pese a ser hija de Tadayoshi-kun... no sé por qué, pero ha sacado tu carácter —agregó Erika.

—De alguna forma, tiene mis genes...

—“Ai” fue una buena elección... Ella fue lo que los terminó uniendo a Tadayoshi-kun y a ti —dijo la mujer, mirando de reojo el brillante y grueso anillo que descansaba sobre el dedo anular izquierdo del morocho.

—Nunca me disculpé por haberte usado... para olvidarme de Tadayoshi...

—Yo siempre supe que estarían juntos, Ryo.

—Tú siempre sabes todo... pero aún no sabes dónde está Subaru...

—Hasta el día de hoy desconocemos su paradero, pero seguimos buscándolo. Él debe ser juzgado como cualquier persona.

—Tienes razón...

—¡¿Ustedes dos se van a quedar parloteando ahí o van a venir?! —exclamó Ai desde el comedor.

—Voy a hacerte morder la lengua, muchachita —dijo Ryo, corriendo hacia ella.

 

—Cuánta tranquilidad, ¿no lo crees? —le susurró Yuya a Toma, ambos sentados en una de las tantas mesas redondas dispuestas en el lugar. El rubio jugaba con sus dedos sobre la palma del morocho —. Pese a los gritos de Ai-chan...

—Es verdad —dijo Toma —. De alguna forma, su voz es parecida a la tuya. Por más que grite, es como si fuera la voz de un ángel...

—Sí... Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, creo que no fue por nosotros que Ryo-chan dijo que la llamaran Ai...

—Entonces, ¿por qué fue?

—Porque ella fue lo que los terminó uniendo. Pese a todo lo sucedido, pese a que Ryo-chan atentó contra su vida y la de Kiritani.... Ai-chan los terminó uniendo. Pero él es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo... Aunque creo que se lo habrá dicho a Tada-chan alguna vez...

—Es extraño, ¿no?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ser un _supplier_... Aunque no quieras serlo, al final, te terminas enamorando perdidamente del vampiro a quien obedeces...

—¿Lo dices por ellos?

—También por Yokoyama-san y Hina. Aunque al principio era reacio a estar con él, Hina terminó accediendo a ser su _supplier_ y hasta podría apostar que eso fue lo que hizo que Yokoyama-san nos enseñara su verdadera naturaleza bondadosa.

—Mhh... Es posible...

—Me pregunto..., ¿quién será el _supplier_ de Ai-chan...?

—¿No es muy temprano para pensar en eso? Todavía puede valerse de la sangre guardada...

—Sí, pero... No, olvídalo...

—Dime, ¿qué sucede?

—No, no, nada. Tonterías mías —finalizó Toma, dándole un suave beso sobre sus cabellos a su pareja.

—Tegoshi, ¿puedo ir a tu jardín a buscar flores? —preguntó Ai.

—Claro, ten cuidado.

—¡Sí!

 

La muchacha salió corriendo de la mansión y se dirigió a la de Yuya. Al llegar al jardín, lo encontró lleno de flores. Estaba juntando una gran variedad cuando oyó un sonido delante suyo.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó. Se quedó unos instantes en silencio, esperando respuesta. En un rápido movimiento, lanzó las flores al suelo e intentó esquivar el ataque de un hombre que buscaba atentar contra su vida. Así de rápido como la atacó, se alejó de ella, quedándose en cuclillas sobre el suelo, mirándola fijamente. En sus ojos, Ai podía ver un gran vacío, lo cual la lleno de pena —. ¿Quién eres?

—Subaru —le respondió un irreconocible hombre de cabello largo hasta los codos, con ropa harapienta y sucia.

—Aquellas flores —le dijo Ai, señalándole unas flores amarillas a su derecha —... son comestibles, si tienes hambre —más que hambriento, Subaru se abalanzó sobre las mismas, pero Ai se le acercó —. Oye, espera, espera, come de a poco o te vas a atragantar.

—¿Tú quien eres...?

—Ohkura Ai —le respondió la muchacha.

—Ai —Repitió Subaru.

—Sí, Ai —le sonrió la aludida —. Oye, Subaru-kun, si quieres... puedo darte algo de comida —el aludido la miró —. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y haremos un gran banquete, pero... no puedes presentarte así. Si quieres, puedes esperarme en la torre que está atrás de la casa, e iré a llevarte algo de comer cuando pueda escaparme, ¿sí? —el aludido asintió —. ¿Dónde has estado como para haber terminado así?

—No lo sé —respondió Subaru, hincándose de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes tu nombre?

—Cuando desperté, estaba en una cama fría. Me levanté y encontré cosas de vidrio alrededor mío con cosas de distintos colores, papeles y uno en la que había una imagen mía... Y al lado decía Subaru. Así que, creo que ese es mi nombre.

—¿En una cama fría...? —Ai frunció el ceño —. No puedo decirlo con lo poco que me estás contando, pero... suena a que alguien estuvo experimentando contigo todo este tiempo. ¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlos?

—¿Para qué...?

—¿Cómo que para qué? ¡¡Para saber por qué te hicieron eso!! ¡No tienen que experimentar con las personas! Eso es demasiado cruel...

—Ai... es linda —dijo el hombre, después de una larga pausa.

—Q... Q... ¡¡Qué cosas dices!! —exclamó la aludida, sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

— Y también grita mucho...

—Eso ya no me gustó... ¡Ah! Tengo que volver a casa. Ven, sígueme —le dijo a Subaru, con una seña de manos. Aunque le costó bastante seguir el ágil andar de la muchacha, la siguió hasta una torre detrás de la mansión donde ella vivía. Con la respiración agitada, llegó hasta lo más alto —. Mientras tanto, puedes quedarte aquí—agregó Ai, girándose para mirarlo. Subaru estaba frotándose el brazo derecho, con una expresión de duda en el rostro —. Hace algo de frío, ¿no? —le preguntó. Antes de recibir respuesta, la muchacha se sacó el saco corto que cubría sus hombros y se lo extendió. Subaru se quedó mirando la prenda con curiosidad —. Es para que te lo pongas sobre los hombros. Mira, así —le explicó Ai, colocándole el saco con bastante dificultad —. Ya está. Espérame aquí. Intentaré volver lo más rápido que pueda con algo de comida.

Subaru simplemente asintió, sin cambiar en absoluto su expresión de curiosidad.

 

Del mismo modo en que llegó hasta la torre, Ai regresó a la mansión. Desde el ventanal que daba al patio exterior miró hacia la torre pero, para su suerte, parecía que nadie estaba allí. Suspiró y entró sigilosamente.

—¿Ai-san? —la voz de Shota la hizo sobresaltar. De un salto, la muchacha se giró, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el ventanal.

—Ya… Yassan —llamó al rubio por su apodo.

—¿Le ocurre algo? La noto algo nerviosa —inquirió el muchacho, con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa debido al nerviosismo de la cumpleañera.

—No, no sucede nada. ¿Están todos en el comedor?

—Por supuesto. La estamos esperando.

—Ah. Está bien —la aparente calma en la muchacha hizo sonreír a Shota, quien siguió sus pasos hasta llegar al comedor donde todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella —. Gracias a todos por venir.

—Mírala. Ha sacado tu vanidad —le dijo Ryo a Tadayoshi, señalando a Ai.

—Cállate —le dijo el aludido, con una sonrisa.

—Agradezco la presencia a todos nuestros amigos, ya que, los amigos de mis padres, poco a poco también se han vuelto en los míos. Espero que podamos seguir compartiendo bellos momentos juntos.

Después de una ronda de aplausos, los invitados comenzaron a dispersarse, ya que el banquete estaba dispuesto tanto fuera como dentro de la casa. Para desgracia de Ai, cuando alguien se alejaba de ella, otras dos personas se acercaban a saludarla.

 

Por algún motivo, siempre encontraba algo de calma al oír el constante sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla. Cada vez que Yuya se quedaba profundamente dormido entre sus brazos, Toma se escabullía de su cuarto y se sentaba sobre la arena, dejando que el agua helada se colara entre los dedos de sus pies.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Cuando quiso girarse y responder, su pareja ya estaba sentado detrás suyo sobre sus rodillas y rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos.

—Nada.

—Te estás mojando los pies —le dijo el rubio.

—Lo sé —reconoció el muchacho, acariciando sus cabellos con ternura. Estaba por besar sus labios, pero algo brillante a la lejanía llamó su atención. Eran un par de ojos que pese a la noche sin luna, brillaban con una intensidad incomprensible. Al no sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los suyos, Yuya lo miró.

—Toma, ¿estás bien? Estás pálido…

—Ah… No, nada… Estoy bien.

—¿Será que el agua fría te está haciendo mal? Vamos a casa —le pidió Yuya, levantándose y agarrando una de sus manos para tirar de ella con fuerza y ayudar a su pareja a ponerse de pie.

Toma le sonrió y se levantó, dirigiéndose a su hogar abrazados.

 

—Muchas gracias por todo —dijo Erika, despidiéndose de Tadayoshi en la entrada de su casa—. Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Ai-chan…

—Parece que terminó algo cansada por la fiesta —la disculpó Ryo.

—Así parece —dijo la mujer, sonriendo —. Nos vemos mañana.

—Que descanses —le dijo Tadayoshi, abrazando a Ryo.

—Ustedes también. Vámonos, Hiroki-kun.

—Sí.

Ryo y Tadayoshi se quedaron de pie en la entrada hasta que el vehículo donde se encontraba Erika desapareció en el horizonte.

—Por más que no lo digas, sigues celoso de ella —se quejó Ryo, entrando a la mansión y cerrando la puerta.

—No es así —reconoció Tadayoshi.

—Lo haces inconscientemente.

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó el más alto, con una sonrisa.

—Nada, olvídalo —finalizó Ryo, ya que si seguía esa pelea sin sentido podían amanecer discutiendo.

 

Le había costado persuadir a la servidumbre diciendo que, debido a los preparativos de la fiesta y los nervios de su cumpleaños, no había conseguido comer tanto como quería, pero finalmente logró llevar una buena cantidad de comida para su nuevo amigo, quien, sorpresivamente, seguía de pie en la torre, como si nunca se hubiera movido de ahí.

—Llegué —le dijo Ai a Subaru, quien vio cómo dejaba una bandeja con comida como para cinco personas sobre el suelo—. No me digas que te quedaste ahí parado desde que me fui… Podías sentarte, ¿sabes?

—Ah —dijo Subaru, simplemente, sentándose frente a ella del mismo modo en que ella lo hizo.

—Puedes comer.

—Está bien —dijo el hombre, agarrando algo de comida con la mano, pese a que habían un par de cubiertos sobre la bandeja.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Ai, riendo. Cuando Subaru levantó su cabeza, tenía toda la boca cubierta de aceite y la mirada con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, ya que no entendía qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal —. Ahí tienes un par de cubiertos… O es que… ¿No sabes usarlos? —le preguntó, mirándolo.

—Mhh… ¿Cubiertos…?

—Realmente no entiendo qué te hicieron —dijo la muchacha, agarrando la servilleta que estaba debajo de uno de los platos y acercándolo a sus labios, pero en ese instante, Subaru se hizo unos centímetros hacia atrás, como si quisiera evitar aquel contacto —. Tranquilo —le dijo Ai, sonriendo—. No voy a hacerte daño. Voy a limpiarte. Mira —Ai se limpió las comisuras y le extendió la servilleta a Subaru, quien la imitó, olvidando el resto de su boca, generando la melodiosa risa de la muchacha—. Olvídalo, olvídalo. Sólo… come —apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas y sobre sus manos, su cabeza, Ai miró todas las acciones que realizaba Subaru—. ¿Quieres que te corte el cabello?

—¿El cabello?

—Sí. Se te está llenando de aceite. Pero… No traje tijeras… Lo intentaré con el cuchillo. Tú sigue comiendo. Ahí tienes agua si tienes sed —Intentando ser lo más delicadamente posible que pudo, Ai  se sentó detrás de Subaru, y fue cortando poco a poco su cabello. Pero, cuanto más quería emparejarlo, más cortaba, terminando prácticamente por sacar el exceso de cabello y dejárselo sumamente corto—. Creo que exageré un poco —reconoció la muchacha.

—¿Cortaste?

—Sí. ¿Quieres ver cómo quedó? —el aludido asintió—. Ven, sígueme.

—No corras —le pidió. Ai lo miró, sorprendida, pero terminó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —esta vez, ambos llegaron a la orilla, donde el agua cristalina reflejaba claramente el rostro de Subaru y su cabello corto —. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí.

Subaru saltó hacia atrás al sentir el frío contacto del agua sobre sus pies.

—¿Está fría? Volvamos a la torre.

—No —susurró Subaru, sintiendo la húmeda arena entre sus dedos, frunciéndolos para que los pequeños granos quedaran pegados a ellos. Ai vio en su mirada la curiosidad de un niño experimentando el mar por primera vez. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Subaru la miró, con una sonrisa y agarró su mano, jalándola mar adentro—. Vamos.

—No. ¿Qué haces? ¡El agua está helada! ¡Subaru! ¡No! —por más que pataleara y gritara, el aludido no parecía oírla, la emoción de aquellas nuevas sensaciones lo impulsaron a meterse en el mar, y llevarse a Ai con él aunque ella no quisiera.


	2. Presentimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La llegada de Subaru no sólo ocasiona que Ai tenga que hacer malabares para mantenerlo oculto dentro de su hogar sino, también, que haga malabares en el aprendizaje de las labores de un housekeeper.
> 
> Tanto Shota como Toma intuyen que sucede algo en torno a Subaru, pero no llegan a relacionarlo con Ai. Sin embargo, Ryo quien a pedido de Yuya, sigue a Toma, descubre algo que lo lleva a formar una alianza con Toma.

—Así que Erika quiere que vengas hoy con nosotros —le dijo Ryo a una Ai que parecía no estar allí—. ¿Ai?

—¿Qué? —le preguntó la muchacha, con un tono de voz lleno de furia por no haber podido dormir bien, ya que Subaru, desde que sintió el agua del océano bajo sus pies, no pudo salir de ahí y mantuvo a Ai despierta toda la noche.

—¿Oíste lo que te dije? —le preguntó Ryo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué fue ese tono?

—Ah… Lo siento… Es que no dormí bien…

—Parece que la fiesta hizo estragos contigo anoche —dijo Tadayoshi.

—Sí —dijo la muchacha, apoyando su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa, pero su pose fue rota por su padre biológico con un golpe sobre su brazo con el mango del cuchillo —. Oye…

—No apoyes los codos sobre la mesa —le dijo Tadayoshi.

—Perdón —le dijo Ai.  

—Hoy vienes con nosotros —le dijo Ryo, cortando un poco con el clima tenso que se había generado por unos momentos—. Si quieres seguir los pasos de Erika como _housekeeper_ , debes conocer cómo es su trabajo, ¿no?

Ai asintió, sin acotar nada más. Pero por más que lo intentara, aunque físicamente estuviera en una reunión junto con vampiros y _suppliers_ , su mente aún seguía en su hogar, preocupada por Subaru.

 

—¿Ai-chan? —llamó su atención Erika, al final de la reunión. La muchacha se le acercó.

—Dígame.

—¿Qué te pareció la reunión?

—Bueno… Como aún hay cosas que no entiendo… no podría decirle…

—¿Ryo no te lo ha explicado correctamente?

—Por supuesto que sí. Mis dos padres me han enseñado correctamente lo que sucede en la empresa, pero yo sólo conozco su trabajo, no el de Erika-san…

—En eso tienes razón —reconoció la mujer, con una pose pensativa—. ¿Qué te parece si vienes todos los días?

—Ahm… Sí… Bueno… Lo pensaré…

—No tienes nada que pensar, Ai-chan —le dijo Yuya, abrazando a la muchacha por detrás—. Erika-san no suele darle esta oportunidad a nadie. Serás su aprendiz. Y la primera, si no me falla la memoria.

—Así es, Tegoshi-kun.

Ai miró alternadamente a Erika y Yuya.

—Está bien…

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Tadayoshi.

—Ai-chan aceptó ser la aprendiza de Erika.

—¿En serio? Eso es maravilloso, Ai.

La aludida le sonrió débilmente.

—Gracias —la muchacha miró hacia todos lados hasta encontrar lo que había estado buscando—. Si me disculpan —se excusó, dedicando una reverencia al grupo.

Tadayoshi siguió su alegre andar con la mirada, orgulloso de su hija.

—Kei-chan, voy a la oficina a descansar un rato —le dijo Shigeaki a Keiichiro, quien le sonrió.

—Nos vemos más tarde.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y salió de la sala de reuniones, seguido por Ai.

—¡Shige! ¡Shige! ¡Shige!

El insistente llamado de la muchacha, hizo que el _supplier_ se girara.

—Ai-san… ¿Sucede algo?

—¿Me llevas a casa, por favor? —Ai parpadeó varias veces, ocasionando que Shigeaki accediera a su pedido.

 

Apenas llegó a su casa, Ai fue corriendo hasta la torre, desde donde Subaru miraba el agua detrás de la arena.

—Buenos días —le dijo—. Vine en cuanto pude.

—Ai —mencionó su nombre el muchacho—. Buenos días.

—¡Ugh…! No sé si habrá sido el agua del mar o qué, pero apestas más que antes… No estaría mal que te dieras un baño…

—¿Un baño?

Ai encerró literalmente a Subaru dentro de su cuarto de baño, no sin antes abrir el agua y dejarle a mano un par de toallas. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, le dio todas las indicaciones que creyó convenientes para que tuviera una buena sesión de aseo.

—¿Terminaste? —le preguntó.

—Supongo.

—Agarra una de las toallas que dejé cerca de ti.

—Listo.

—Póntela alrededor de la cintura y… abre la puerta —Subaru abrió la puerta. Con una mano, aún sostenía la toalla que estaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Ai se giró para ir en busca de la ropa que le había conseguido y, que esperaba fuera de la talla de su nuevo amigo—. Mira cómo me pongo esto y tú haces lo mismo adentro, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Cómo pudo, Ai se colocó una camisa y un pantalón. Su corsé no le impedía colocarse la camisa mucho menos abotonársela, pero debido a la parte más ancha de su vestido, sí se le complicaba ponerse el pantalón. Frustrada, bajo la sonrisa de Subaru, terminó sacándoselo de un tirón.

—Cuando te lo pongas, súbete esto  con cuidado —le advirtió, en referencia a la cremallera.

—De acuerdo —Ai se sentó frente al escritorio que estaba entre la cama y el ventanal y empezó a hojear un libro—. ¿Qué es eso? —sin percatarse de la presencia de Subaru, la muchacha saltó sobre la silla—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo… me asustaste —reconoció la aludida, mirándolo luego de arriba abajo, sonriendo al notar que se había vestido correctamente—. Por suerte, parece que sí recuerdas cómo vestirte —dijo la muchacha—. ¡Ah! Y esto, es latín. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

—Me gustaría.

—¡Muy bien! Entonces, empezaremos con las clases de latín. Yo voy a tener que ausentarme durante la mañana pero… podríamos reforzar cuando mis padres se vayan a dormir. Creo que podremos trabajar sin problemas por la noche.

—Como Ai diga…

 

El cielo anunciaba que se iba a desatar una tormenta en cualquier momento. Pero más que eso, le inquietaba lo que le había parecido ver la noche anterior. Una mirada brillante e incluso animal que había llegado a olvidar.

—Quizás sea remordimiento —soltó Toma, sintiendo el frío viento que golpeaba contra su cuerpo.

—Toma —lo llamó Yuya. Somnoliento, el rubio no había alcanzado a oír las palabras de su _supplier_. Toma se giró, le sonrió y lo abrazó—. ¿Qué haces?

—Nada, salí a tomar un poco de aire.

—Hace frío, volvamos a la cama —le pidió el más bajo.

—Claro.

 

Ryuhei se despertó intentando alcanzar el cuerpo dormido de su amante, pero abrió los ojos rápidamente al no hallarlo. Se sonrió con somnolencia al verlo frente a la ventana, como si quisiera ver más allá de la lluvia que caía en abundancia sin saber del todo muy bien desde cuándo.

—Yasu —lo llamó, apoyando su mentón sobre uno de sus hombros—. ¿Sucede algo? —a modo de respuesta, el más bajo se giró e intentó refugiarse entre los brazos de Ryuhei—. ¿Yasu…?

—Oí… la voz de Subaru…

—Eso es imposible —reconoció Ryuhei, alzando su rostro con la mano para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Hasta Erika-san desconoce su paradero.

—Pero…

—Shh… No te preocupes. Y ya, vamos a dormir de una vez.

—Sí —dijo Shota, no del todo convencido, dándole un dulce beso sobre los labios.

 

Al día siguiente, Subaru seguía estudiando latín, sentado en el suelo rodeado de libros. Cuando miró hacia la silla donde había estado sentada Ai, la encontró profundamente dormida. Él se levantó y sacó una frazada de la cama para cubrir el cuerpo de la muchacha. Al sentir el contacto de la tela sobre su cuerpo, Ai se quejó, pero no lo suficiente como para despertarse. Tal acción le pareció tierna a Subaru, quien sonrió. Una serie de golpes sobre la puerta, seguido de un llamado para Ai, hicieron que Subaru literalmente se esfumara y, al mismo tiempo, que Ai se despertara sobresaltada.

—¿Ai? —la voz de Tadayoshi hizo que la aludida girara la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, la cual se abrió segundos más tarde—. Vamos a desayunar.

—Buen día…

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó, con una sonrisa, acercándose a ella y levantando los libros que estaban regados sobre el suelo—. ¿Latín?

—Estoy repasando —le dijo la muchacha, sacándole los libros de la mano—. El hecho de no hablarlo con nadie hace que pierda los conocimientos que tengo en el idioma.

— _Possis loqui ad_ _me_ _quisquam_.

— _Non possum_ _loqui_ _tecum_ —sonrió la muchacha.

—Te espero abajo —le dijo su padre.

—Sí —Ai suspiró cuando volvió a estar sola en su habitación. Se dio cuenta que había una manta sobre el suelo. Sonrió al levantarla. Sabía quién la había puesto anteriormente sobre sus espaldas. Salió hacia el balcón y miró hacia la torre—. Gracias.

 

Había pasado una semana desde que Ai había empezado a enseñarle latín a Subaru. Por algún motivo, su alumno absorbía muy rápido el contenido. Llegó a pensar que en menos de un mes, podría llegar a hablar el idioma como si fuera un nativo. Debido al cansancio, su papel de aprendiz de Erika se estaba volviendo cada vez menos llevadero, y eso sin mencionar la cantidad de veces que se quedaba dormida en las reuniones, y que ni con regaños de sus dos padres podía evitar.

—Ai —llamó su atención Ryuhei, palmeando su hombro, haciéndola trastabillar—. Oye…, ¿qué te sucede? —le preguntó, sonriendo debido a que la muchacha casi se cae al suelo.

—Nada, tengo sueño, ¿por qué? —repreguntó la aludida, luego de un gran bostezo.

—Por eso mismo. ¿Qué estás haciendo en la noche?

—Estoy practicando latín.

—¿Para qué? Si lo hablas muy bien…

—Por las dudas…

—Deberías darle más importancia a aprender de Erika-san. Tu futuro es ser _housekeeper_ , no saber latín…

—Lo sé, pero… ¿Es realmente necesario? —le preguntó, en voz baja.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ser _housekeeper_.

—Oye, tú quisiste serlo… O es eso o… seguir los pasos de tus padres —reconoció Ryuhei hincándose de hombros.

—¿No puedo ser secretaria como tú? —le preguntó, aferrándose a su brazo, con una sonrisa.

—Puede ser… Pero no creo que Tacchon lo quiera… Mira —Ryuhei se zafó del agarre de Ai y la agarró de los hombros. Pese al odio que había sentido por su madre, entre ambos se había creado un lazo cercano a la hermandad, y siempre era a Ryuhei a quien Ai le pedía consejos—…, debes enfocarte en esto. Erika-san sabe lo que hace, sino no te hubiera elegido como su aprendiz.

—Lo sé…

—Entonces, hazlo —finalizó, dándole una palmada en la espalda, ocasionando que estuviera por caer al suelo de nuevo. Esto hizo reír a Ryuhei—. En serio que estás dormida…

—Oye, Maru…

—¿Mh?

—¿Conoces el registro negro?

—¿El registro negro? Claro. Es el lugar donde está registrada la vida y obra de todos los seres que estamos o estuvieron aquí… ¿Por qué?

—Mhh… No. Por nada —dijo la muchacha, con una pose pensativa—. Nos vemos luego.

—Nos vemos —la saludó el morocho, quedándose intranquilo por la pregunta de la muchacha.

—¿Maru?

Shota llamó su atención. Al voltear a verlo, Ryuhei sonrió por la manera curiosa con la que estaba siendo observado.

—Yasu, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro.

—¿Puedes seguir a Ai?

—¿A Ai-san? ¿Por qué?

—Mhh… No sé… Hay algo que me inquieta… Pero, quizás sea sólo mi imaginación —le sonrió Ryuhei.

—Ah… Disculpen —los interrumpió Yuya—. ¿Han visto a Toma?

—Mhh… No… ¿No estaba con usted? —le preguntó Ryuhei.

—Exacto, estaba —recalcó el rubio.

 

Sigilosamente, Ai entró a la oficina de Tadayoshi. Él aún seguía en la sala de reuniones, y tardaría un poco en llegar. Husmeando en todos los cajones, encontró la llave que estaba buscando: una barra de un metal brillante, rodeada de una fina cadena. Ai sostuvo el objeto entre sus manos y lo besó. Acto seguido, salió de la oficina y se dirigió al piso donde se encontraba el registro negro: un piso entero en el cual una incontable cantidad de ficheros a lo largo y a lo ancho del mismo contenía la vida y obra de cada una de los seres que habían vivido allí alguna vez, y a los cuales sólo unos pocos tenían acceso. Y Tadayoshi era una de ellos. Valiéndose de las habilidades enseñadas por Erika para pasar desapercibida, Ai entró al lugar y del mismo modo llegó al fichero correspondiente a Subaru, pero cuando intentó abrirlo, una barrera invisible se lo impidió, quemándole la mano en el proceso. Ai se agarró la mano, cerrándola en un puño, pero cuando volvió a abrirlo para ver las quemaduras, no vio absolutamente nada. Algo asustada por todo aquello, decidió que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban y volver a su casa. Al menos por ese día.

Sin saberlo, había sido seguida por Shota, quien la vio salir de allí.

 

Yuya estaba saliendo de la empresa cuando dio con las únicas personas a quienes no había preguntado por el paradero de su pareja.

—¡Ryo-chan! —lo llamó, antes de que ingresara al vehículo que lo llevaría de vuelta a su casa—. ¿Has visto a Toma?

—No, ¿por qué?

—¿Y tú, Tada-chan? —le preguntó al vampiro que ya estaba sentado sobre el asiento del automóvil.

—No, lo siento. Desde que salimos de la reunión que no lo veo.

—¿Adónde se habrá metido? —refunfuñó el rubio.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —le preguntó Ryo. Yuya frunció los labios y se quedó mirándolo un largo rato—. ¿Qué…?

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—¿Cómo puedo resistirme a esa carita? —retrucó el morocho, sosteniendo su mentón y meciéndolo con fuerza de un lado a otro.

—¡Oigan! —llamó su atención Tadayoshi, desde dentro del vehículo—. ¡Recuerden que yo estoy aquí!

 

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, Toma subió hasta la torre donde su insomnio había vuelto a aparecer. Se apoyó sobre el barandal alrededor de la misma y miró el lejano cielo azul extendiéndose a lo lejos.

—La primera vez que me pasó esto fue cuando te dejé encerrado… Despojado de todo… porque era lo mínimo que te merecías por haberte metido con Yuya —a su derecha, algo llamó su atención. Era un pequeño broche dorado con la forma de un ave. Se agachó para agarrarlo y lo examinó cuidadosamente con la mirada—… Subaru…

 

Ai, Ryo y Tadayoshi cenaban y comentaban lo sucedido ese día. La integrante menor de la mansión seguía sin encontrar marcas de quemaduras en su mano.

—Dime, Ai, ¿has visto a Ikuta-kun por aquí? —le preguntó Tadayoshi.

—No, ¿por?

—No, por nada. Curiosidad.

—¿Te aviso si lo veo?

—No, no, no. No hay problema.

—¿Papá?

—Dime…

—¿Cualquiera tiene acceso al registro negro?

Tanto Tadayoshi como Ryo miraron a la muchacha ante semejante pregunta.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —le preguntó Tadayoshi, con una sonrisa—. Todo lo que quieras, puedes preguntármelo a mí o a Ryo-chan.

—Lo sé, pero… Es sólo curiosidad —se sonrió la muchacha.

—Verás, Ai, sólo las personas que Erika elije son las que tienen acceso a esos archivos. Son sumamente importantes porque allí está toda nuestra vida, así que no cualquiera tiene la llave para acceder a ellos.

—¿Sabes quiénes tienen las llaves?

—Sólo Erika lo sabe.

—¿Y hay… algún tipo de restricción?

—¿Restricción?

—Sí… Alguien que… no pueda acceder a esos archivos ni aún teniendo la llave para hacerlo…

—Bueno… Sí, hay —respondió Tadayoshi, con una pose pensativa—. Las brujas tienen el acceso prohibido a esa clase de información.

—Ya veo.

—Si me disculpan —dijo Ryo, levantándose de su asiento.

—¿No vas a terminar de cenar? —le preguntó Tadayoshi.

—Se me quitó el apetito —le dijo el hombre, dedicándole una sonrisa de lado—. Buenas noches.

—Que descanses —le dijo Ai, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Yo también te dejo, hija —le dijo su padre, rápidamente, pero no sin antes darle un suave beso sobre la frente—. Que tengas dulces sueños.

—Gracias —susurró la muchacha, sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido. En aquel momento, se le ocurrió una idea, así que fue corriendo a la biblioteca.

 

Ryo se sobresaltó al sentir el abrazo de su pareja. Se giró sobre la cama para mirarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó.

—¿A ti qué te sucede?

—Tú… lo sabes —susurró el aludido, esquivando su mirada.

—Ryo-chan…

—Tadayoshi…, maté a su madre… ¿Cómo pretendes que le diga lo que tú le dijiste mirándola a los ojos?

—No fue tu culpa…

—Sí lo fue. Yo lo pedí.

—Ryo-chan —Tadayoshi lo abrazó con fuerza—. Eso ya forma parte del pasado. Como dijiste, Mirei está muerta, y no va a volver.

El aludido suspiró, refugiándose entre sus brazos.

 

Ai regresó a su cuarto, cargada de libros. Subaru se acercó a ella rápidamente antes de que varios libros terminaran estrellándose en el suelo y llamara la atención de todos, algo que no debía suceder.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ai, cerrando la puerta a su paso—. Más tarde te traigo algo de cenar.

—Está bien —dijo el aludido, abriendo uno de los libros y hojeándolo mientras se acercaba a sus apuntes.

—¿Estuviste leyendo todo esto? —le preguntó, en referencia a los libros que descansaban a su derecha.

—Sí.

—No te dije que los leyeras todos hoy…

—Estaba aburrido… y Ai no regresaba.

—Lo siento, pero si me escabullo más temprano, van a empezar a sospechar.

—Tienes razón…

—Como sea, te traje esto para que me ayudes.

—¿Ayudarte? ¿A qué?

—Pude encontrar una forma de entrar al registro negro —Subaru adoptó una graciosa expresión de sorpresa que hizo sonreír a Ai—. El registro negro es el lugar del cual podremos averiguar tu pasado. Mira —de entre sus ropas, la muchacha le enseñó la llave que había sustraído de la oficina de Tadayoshi.

—Yo vi eso.

—¿Dónde?

—Donde me desperté.

—¿Tú tenías una llave? —de la sorpresa, Ai terminó sentada en el suelo—. Entonces, debiste haber sido alguien importante… ¡Con más razón tenemos que… ir! —pese a su entusiasmo, la muchacha no pudo ocultar su cansancio.

—Ai tiene que dormir…

—Sí… Eso parece… Bueno… Por ahora sigue con eso y… yo mañana… te aviso… y vamos… ¿Sí? —le dijo, acomodando su cama para acostarse sobre ella—. Buenas noches, Subaru.

—Buenas noches, Ai. Que descanses —le deseó el aludido.

 

El aroma seguía siendo igual de podrido que la última vez que había pisado ese sitio. Junto con aquel aroma, miles de horribles recuerdos golpeaban su mente una y otra vez, con más fuerza. Llegó al centro del lugar, donde un par de débiles luces titilaban. Se suponía que debía estar ahí, hasta desmembrado si hubiera intentado escapar. Esas habían sido sus indicaciones. Pero, lo único que había allí eran lo que alguna vez habían sido las personas que él había contratado para despojar a su presa de su libertad y de su alma. El destello de un objeto llamó su atención.

—Una llave —dijo Toma, sosteniendo el objeto entre sus manos.

—Así que aquí estabas —la voz de Ryo lo hizo girarse. Su presencia lo sorprendió, pero más que eso, le sorprendió no haberse dado cuenta que alguien lo había venido siguiendo—. Estabas tan enfrascado en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta que venía pisándote los talones, ¿cierto?

—Así es. ¿Te mandó Yuya? —le preguntó, mientras Ryo husmeaba el lugar con clara curiosidad.

—Bingo. ¿Qué es esto? ¿A quién mantenías cautivo aquí, Toma? Debió haberte costado mucho.

—Efectivamente, unas tres cuartas partes de mi patrimonio. Y viendo el resultado final… se ve que no valió mucho la pena.

—¿A quién tenías?

—A Subaru.

—Todo este tiempo…, ¿estuvo aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste…?

—Vino voluntariamente. Pensó que tarde o temprano encontraría alguna escapatoria, pero como te dije, gasté tres cuartas partes de mi fortuna para que no quedara ningún punto ciego en este lugar.

—Veo que te falló un poco… y te quedaste algo corto de personal —dijo Ryo, en referencia a los esqueletos de las personas que había contratado Toma y que estaban regados por el lugar.

—Sí, así parece. Ryo… Tienes que ayudarme.

—¿Por qué siempre a mí? —se preguntó el aludido, revoleando los ojos—. Tego no tiene que saberlo, ¿verdad?

—Aparte de eso… Tienes que ayudarme a destruir este lugar.

—¿Por qué? Está alejado de todos. A nadie se le ocurriría venir aquí ni perdiéndose.

—Si Subaru no está aquí, quiere decir que está afuera. Y eso es grave. Si vuelve aquí, va a salir a la luz lo que pasó, lo que le hice… Yuya no podría soportarlo. Me rechazaría y… No. No puedo ni pensarlo.

—Qué curioso… Anoche pensé lo mismo respecto a Ai —Ryo volvió su vista a un suplicante Toma—. Te ayudaré… porque sé mejor que nadie como te sientes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer~! ^3^ ♥


	3. Descubrimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai y Subaru llegan al lugar donde él despertó, pero no encuentran nada excepto cenizas. Por su parte, la muchacha lo conduce al registro negro del cual logran extraer su ficha y la de Mirei. Sin embargo, esta vez su presencia es advertida por un guardia, y Erika se pone en la búsqueda de aquellos archivos. Cuando Ryuhei y Hiroki advierten que Ai podría haber sido quien los extrajo, también caen en la cuenta de que no pudo haberlo hecho sola...

Esa mañana Erika liberó a Ai de sus obligaciones, por lo cual, pese al frío clima, decidió ir con Subaru al lugar donde había permanecido cautivo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo completamente destruido.

—Era aquí —dijo Subaru, intentando agarrar una hoja que terminó convirtiéndose en cenizas al tacto.

—Está destruido.

—¿Crees que habrá sido la persona que me encerró? —le preguntó, visiblemente desesperado.

—Mhh… Puede ser. Pero no podemos precipitarnos. Ni siquiera sabemos quién hizo esto y por qué. ¿Pudiste leer algo de lo que te di?

—Sí… Algo sobre las brujas, ¿no?

—Así es —dijo Ai, sentándose sobre una piedra.

—Las brujas son criaturas que rara vez aparecen aquí. Utilizan pociones secretas y hechizos para conseguir lo que quieren. Suelen ser criaturas muy bellas y astutas, aunque se las considera potencialmente peligrosas. ¿Por qué Ai quería que leyera todo eso?

—Creo… que mi madre era bruja —respondió, mirando la mano con la que había querido intervenir en el archivo de Subaru.

—Pero Ai no lo es —la aludida lo miró—. Ai es muy buena para ser una bruja.

—Gracias —susurró la muchacha—. Vamos. Tenemos que sacar tu archivo del registro negro.

 

Volvió a entrar del mismo modo en que lo hizo la primera vez al registro negro. Pero, aunque esta vez sería Subaru el que _obtuviera su vida_ , Ai decidió hacer una parada y averiguar cómo fue la vida de su madre.

—Kiritani Mirei —leyó la muchacha una pequeña placa con el nombre de su madre. Sin ningún tipo de problema, Subaru abrió el fichero y extrajo todo lo relacionado con la progenitora de Ai, a quien se lo entregó luego—. Gracias. Ahora vamos por el…

—¿Quién anda ahí? —se oyó decir desde la puerta.

—¡Vamos! ¡Rápido!

Arrastrándolo del brazo, Ai llevó a Subaru frente a su fichero, del cual también extrajo su archivo y terminaron desapareciendo como una sombra frente a los ojos del guardia que había intuido que había intrusos en el lugar.

 

—¿Cómo está Ai? —le preguntó Ryuhei a Shota, hablando por teléfono.

—“ _Bien. Aún no se ha levantado de su…_ ”, un estrepitoso sonido interrumpió las palabras del rubio, quien sin poder articular palabra, ocasionó que Ryuhei oyera vocablos sin sentido.

—¿Yasu…?

—“ _Ai-san acabó de entrar a la mansión, pero… no la vi salir…_ ”

—¿Lo habrá hecho por la ventana?

—“ _Había alguien más con ella, pero… No sé quién es..._ ”

Ryuhei se quedó en silencio, pensando.

—Voy para allá —le dijo, finalizando la comunicación en el momento en que Hiroki pasaba corriendo por el pasillo—. ¿Uchi? ¿Qué sucede?

—Parece ser que alguien extrajo archivos del registro negro, tengo que avisarle a Erika-san.

Intentando atar cabos en su mente, Ryuhei se dirigió a la mansión donde estaban Ai y Subaru.

 

Subaru mantenía todo lo relacionado con su antigua vida sobre sus rodillas, sentado en el suelo. En cambio, Ai, intentaba devorar con la vista, todo lo relacionado con su madre. Encontró un pequeño papel cuadrado de color negro. Aunque intentó examinarlo con la vista, no había nada en él, simplemente era eso, un papel. Pero, en el momento en que instintivamente sopló sobre él, se despegó de su mano, formando una pequeña llama color violeta y cayó sobre el resto de sus hojas, cambiando su color por uno blanco, con la firma de Mirei sobre la misma y un pequeño dibujo hecho por ella.

—Mamá —sonrió Ai.

—¿Ai? ¿Estás ahí? —La voz de Ryuhei hizo que los ocupantes de la habitación se miraran. Subaru agarró su ficha y salió del lugar en dirección a la torre donde siempre estaba escondido. Ai, por su parte, escondió la de su madre debajo de su cama.

—¡Sí! Puedes pasar, Maru —lo autorizó a entrar la muchacha, mientras se sentaba frente a su escritorio y abría el primer libro que encontró cerca suyo. Recibió al recién llegado con una sonrisa, pero éste, parecía estar sospechando algo. Se dio cuenta al ver cómo sus ojos recorrían cada rincón de la habitación—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada en particular —respondió el aludido, sentándose sobre la cama al lado de Ai—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… Supongo… Papá sigue en la empresa, ¿no?

—Sí. Pero creo que volverá pronto.

—¿Y eso?

—Robaron unos archivos del registro negro. Y supongo que Erika-san va a querer reunirnos a todos.

—Ah…

—De todos modos, sea quien sea que haya sido… Erika-san lo sabrá, tarde o temprano.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Entonces, ¿nos vemos luego?

—Nos vemos luego —cuando Ai cerró el libro frente suyo, dejó que el papel que Mirei había dejado cayera y volara hacia Ryuhei, quien lo examinó con la mirada.

—Kiritani Mirei —leyó su nombre. Estaba por agarrarlo, pero a escasos centímetros, sintió que su mano era quemada por un fuego violáceo, como si ninguna otra persona excepto Ai debiera tocarlo—. De donde sea que hayas sacado eso… Devuélvelo —le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

La muchacha se quedó pensando en la forma casi despectiva con que Ryuhei se refirió a aquel recuerdo que Ai tenía de su madre, así que, salió en su encuentro nuevamente, hallándolo en el living, junto con sus padres, Erika, Hiroki y Shota.

—¿Pudiste encontrar algo? —le preguntó Tadayoshi a Erika, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

—Aún no —respondió la aludida, imitando las acciones de Tadayoshi—. Pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar a los culpables.

—Descubrimos que hace un par de días, hubo un intento de abrir uno de los archivos, pero se activó una alarma —dijo Hiroki.

—No me habías dicho nada al respecto, Uchi-kun —reconoció Erika.

—Lo siento mucho. Quería estar seguro para hacerlo, Erika-san. Pero, aunque no hemos dado con los culpables, sí sabemos que tiene poderes poco usuales.

—No nos estás ayudando con eso de _poco usuales_ , Hiro —dijo Ryo, rascándose la nuca.

—¿Necesitas algo, Ai? —le preguntó Tadayoshi a su hija, quien había permanecido de pie en medio del umbral del living.

—Mh… No… Sólo saber por qué Maru tiene tan mala cara cuando se habla de mi madre.

Ante la apreciación de la muchacha, todos, excepto Hiroki, miraron a Ryuhei, quien sonrió de lado.

—¿En serio? Debe ser tu imaginación.

—Papá, ¿de qué murió mi madre?

—Ai, no es momento para esto…

—Nunca lo es. Siempre tienen una excusa cuando quiero saber mi verdadero origen. El ambiente se pone realmente tenso cuando empiezo a preguntar por ella, y aún ahora, lo es. ¿Por qué no me dicen la verdad de una vez? ¡¿Qué es lo que están esperando?!

—Era una bruja —respondió Ryuhei, después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Maru —llamó su atención Tadayoshi.

—Ya es suficiente, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó Ryuhei, mirándolo tanto a él como a Ryo—. Ai tiene razón, tiene que saber que su madre utilizó a su padre para darle la vida, y que Ryo…

—Que yo siempre estuve en el medio de su relación —lo interrumpió el aludido, fijando su vista sobre Ryuhei.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto? ¿Ella te manipuló? —preguntó Ai.

—Lo mejor es que nos vayamos yendo —dijo Erika, mirando a Hiroki y Shota, quienes asintieron.

—No, Erika, espera. Esto se termina aquí —los detuvo Tadayoshi, levantándose para acercarse a su hija—. Sí, Ai, fue así. Pero pese a lo que haya hecho Mirei, o a lo que haya sido…, me ha dado lo más hermoso que podía darme… Me dio tu vida —se sinceró el vampiro, acariciando una de las mejillas de su hija.

—Estoy cansada de tantas mentiras, papá…

—Lo sé. Y lo siento, pero, simplemente hay cosas que es mejor dejar en el pasado. Sólo recuerda a tu madre como siempre te la menciono: como una persona hermosa, sumamente especial y con un carácter bastante retorcido —Tadayoshi dijo la última frase, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Realmente le costaba traer a su mente recuerdos buenos de Mirei.

—Está bien —dijo la aludida, que, aunque no estaba del todo convencida con su respuesta, debía volver a su cuarto a averiguar el paradero de Subaru.

—¿Ohkura-san? —lo llamó Hiroki una vez Ai se fue.

—Dime.

—No quise decirlo frente a Ai-san, pero… la llave que se utilizó para entrar al registro negro… fue la suya…

—¿Eh?

—Tengo la leve sospecha de que Ai-san fue quien la utilizó, ambas veces.

—Pero… No, no, no. Ai tendrá bastantes sospechas respecto a Mirei, pero… No creo que sea capaz de hacer las cosas a mis espaldas. Yo siempre le dejé claro que podía contar conmigo para lo que necesitara, que podía confiar en mí.

El sonido del cuerpo de Ryuhei acomodándose sobre el sillón, lo volvió el centro de las miradas, una vez más.

—Maru —lo llamó Shota.

—¿Mh?

—¿No crees que es hora de que le digas lo que tú sospechas a Ohkura-san?

—Qué chismoso eres, Yasu —se quejó el aludido—. Bueno, la verdad es que…, un par de días anteriores al primer incidente con el registro negro, Ai vino y me preguntó exactamente qué eran.

—Ah —el vocablo mencionado por Hiroki, hizo que todas sus miradas se posaran sobre él—. Esa primera vez, se activó una alarma silenciosa.

—¿Alarma silenciosa? —preguntó Ryo.

—Sí. Si bien con la llave, cualquiera puede tener acceso al registro negro, hay una especialidad que no tiene acceso a la apertura de archivos.

—Las brujas —dijo Ryuhei. Hiroki le respondió con una movimiento afirmativo de cabeza—. Entonces, es Ai.

Un par de golpes sobre la puerta, interrumpieron a los presentes. Eran dos sirvientes de Erika, uno de los cuales, se acercó a la mujer y le dijo algo al oído.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Tadayoshi.

—Lo que Maruyama-kun dijo tiene algo de sentido —respondió la mujer—… Uno de los registros faltantes, es el perteneciente a Kiritani-san.

—¿Uno? —preguntó Ryo—. ¿Quieres decir que se robó el de alguien más?

—¿El de quién? Por favor, responda, Erika-san —le pidió Ryuhei.

—El de Subaru…

—Pero si dices que Ai no puede abrirlos por ser hija de una bruja —dijo Tadayoshi.

—Quien robó los archivos… ¿fue Subaru…? —finalizó Ryo.

—Pero Subaru está desaparecido —dijo Shota—. Y en el remoto caso de que hubiera vuelto, lo habríamos sabido, ¿no?

—En realidad…, hay una posibilidad de no ser detectado —reconoció Erika—. Él puede sellar sus poderes. Hasta considerar necesario dar rienda suelta a su poder, puede manejarse utilizando una mínima parte de su poder. Fue nuestro error, sólo nos centramos en buscar cantidades abismales de energía.

—Voy a hablar con Ai —dijo Tadayoshi, levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose con pasos presurosos al cuarto de su hija, lugar al cual entró seguido por los sirvientes de Erika y los demás.

—Papá —dijo la muchacha, pero se sonrió al ver la fila de personas que seguía hasta el pasillo—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Tú entraste al registro negro —declaró Tadayoshi.

—¿Eh?

—Ai, no me mientas. Entraste al registro negro con mi llave. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan poco confías en mí?

—No… No es eso…

—¿Entonces?

—Sólo… quería ayudar a un amigo —reconoció la muchacha.

—¿A un amigo? —preguntó Ryo—. ¿A quién?

Por algún motivo, sintiendo cómo las miradas de los demás la perforaban, Ai pensó que lo mejor sería no mencionar el nombre de Subaru.

—Ya se los dije, es un amigo.

Desesperado, Tadayoshi agarró a su hija de ambos brazos, haciéndola levantar de la silla donde estaba sentada.

—Dime la verdad —le suplicó, mirándola a los ojos, pero la muchacha no parecía estar por dar el brazo a torcer.

—No… No puedo —reconoció la muchacha, en un susurro.

—Ai, por favor —volvió a pedirle su padre, alzando un poco la voz.

De repente, como si hubiera sido un torbellino, algo entró a la habitación y rescató a Ai de los brazos de su padre.

—Idiota —dijo Ai, refugiada entre los brazos de Subaru, quien había brincado hasta su cama, donde estaba de espaldas a los presentes.

—¿Ai está bien? —le preguntó el morocho, ocasionando que Ai asintiera con la cabeza. Acto seguido, Subaru se giró y se puso de pie sobre la cama, mirando a los presentes—. No voy a dejar que lastimen a Ai —les dijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer~! ^3^ 
> 
> ¡Esto se prendió! :O   
> Ya descubrieron a Baru :O  
> ¿Qué creen que va a pasar a continuación? :P


	4. Arrepentimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuhei diagnostica que Subaru tiene amnesia, pero ninguno de los presentes puede creerlo realmente. Ryo y Toma se alían para evitar que Yuya se tope con Subaru pero fallan miserablemente y ese encuentro trae terribles consecuencias, y sobre todo, la marcha de planes muy distintos entre sí. Por una parte, Erika va a tratar de descubrir dónde estuvo Subaru todo ese tiempo, Toma va a intentar de que Yuya no despierte, y Subaru va a ayudar a Ai a recuperar al menos unas cuantas páginas del archivo de Mirei... al menos hasta volver a sacar el completo del registro negro.

Los presentes estaban más que sorprendidos. Ninguno podía entender cómo y por qué Subaru estaba ahí, vivo, y, por sobre todo, por qué estaba protegiendo a Ai.

El primero en reaccionar fue Ryo, quien saltó a la cama y se quedó de pie entre ambos. Miró a Subaru fijamente, desde arriba. A diferencia de la mirada de posesión con la que siempre lo había mirado cuando era secretario de You, esta vez, Subaru lo hacía como un cachorro que tiene miedo ante una persona desconocida.

—Papá…

Subaru ladeó la cabeza, después de mirar a Ai y luego a Ryo, a quien observaba con una curiosidad un tanto infantil.

—Ryo-chan —llamó su atención Tadayoshi. Cuando el aludido lo miró, negó con la cabeza, por lo que bajó de la cama y volvió a su lado.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué rayos está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó Ai.

—¿Quién es él? —le preguntó Tadayoshi, a quien Ryo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Su nombre es Subaru. Lo encontré en casa de Tegoshi el día de mi cumpleaños.

—¿Y por qué está aquí? —siguió interrogándola su padre.

—Porque no tiene adónde ir. Es decir…, no recuerda dónde vive.

—¿Tiene amnesia? —preguntó Shota, en voz baja, pero aún así, Subaru alcanzó a oírlo, por lo cual lo miró. Al sentir su mirada sobre él, el rubio desvió su vista, y fue protegido por Ryuhei.

—¿Quieres que me fije si tiene alguna herida? —le preguntó Ryuhei, acercándose a ambos.

—¿Lo harías? —le preguntó Ai.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió el aludido—. ¿Nos dejarían a solas, por favor? —Pidió.

 

En el living, esperando por el diagnóstico de Ryuhei, Ai se dio cuenta rápidamente que la presencia de Subaru no parecía ser del agrado de los presentes.

—No me hizo nada —soltó, convirtiéndose en el centro de las miradas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tadayoshi.

—Que no me hizo nada. No sé por qué tanto alboroto —reiteró la muchacha, también mirando a Ryo.

—Discúlpame por protegerte —le dijo el aludido.

—No te pedí que lo hicieras…

—Ai, ya basta —le pidió Tadayoshi.

—¿Qué va a suceder con él? —preguntó Hiroki.

—Tiene amnesia —dijo Ryuhei, entrando al living y lanzándose sobre uno de los sillones. Los presentes lo miraron—. Lo mejor es que se quede aquí hasta que recupere la memoria —sentenció, mirando fijamente a los padres de Ai, para que por ningún motivo refutaran su idea.

—Lo siento, yo tengo que irme —dijo Hiroki, prácticamente huyendo cuando Subaru se asomó.

—Hiroki-kun, ¡espera! —le dijo Erika.

—¡Ah! ¡Erika-san! —interrumpió Ai su carrera—. Me preguntaba si podía ayudarme…

—Espero que mañana esos archivos estén en su lugar, Ai —le dijo la aludida, con una seriedad que ella jamás había visto en la _housekeeper_.

—Te lo mereces —le dijo Ryuhei, sin siquiera mirar a Ai, una vez Erika y Hiroki se fueron de la mansión.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —lo increpó la aludida—. ¡Desde la mañana que estás atacándome! ¡Y no sólo a mí, sino también al recuerdo de mi madre!

Los siguientes movimientos fueron tan rápidos que aquellos quienes no estaban interviniendo apenas pudieron ser capaces de seguirlos: Ryuhei agarró a Ai de los hombros y empujó su cuerpo contra la pared, pero el brazo de Subaru justo frente a su cuello, le impidió hacer otro movimiento.

—Muévete —le dijo Ryuhei.

—No le hagas daño a Ai —expresó Subaru. Ryuhei lo miró.

—No te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

—Sí me incumbe si tiene que ver con Ai.

—Escúchame bien, olvídate de tu madre —le dijo Ryuhei a Ai. Esta vez, fueron Ryo y Tadayoshi los que saltaron a sus espaldas—. Ella no merece siquiera una lágrima tuya —susurró, tranquilamente, mientras la soltaba.

Ryo se quedó mirando a Ryuhei hasta perderlo de vista cuando salió de la habitación en dirección a la salida. No mucho tiempo más tarde, Shota lo siguió.

—Vamos a dormir —pidió Tadayoshi.

—Sí… Creo que será lo mejor —dijo Ryo.

 

El gélido clima proveniente del extenso océano se colaba por su cuerpo hasta llegarle a los huesos. Toma se aferró a la manta que lo cubría. Se giró al oír sonidos detrás suyo.

—Me estaba congelando.

—Mentira, recién te vi llegar —le dijo Ryo.

—Podría haberme muerto esperándote, ¿sabes? —siguió—. ¿Y bien?

—Tenías razón. Subaru está vivo —Toma no dijo nada, simplemente lo escuchó—. Y está durmiendo en casa.

—¿Qué…?

—se encontró con Ai. Maru dijo que tiene amnesia.

—Pero… ¿Dijo algo más? ¿Cuándo va a recuperar la memoria? —preguntó Toma, con un tono de desesperación.

—Cálmate un poco. Maru no dijo nada. Supongo que tendremos que esperar un poco para saberlo. Pero, Toma, hay otra cosa que me preocupa. Tanto él como Ai sacaron archivos del registro negro.

—¿Ai-chan? ¿De quién iba a querer saber--? Su madre…

—Así es…

—Y, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?

Ryo suspiró y miró el cielo escasos segundos, como si quisiera ordenar las palabras que iba a transmitirle a continuación.

—Hay que alejar a Subaru de Ai. No me importa cómo. Es más…, creo que sé quién podría ayudarnos…, aunque no estoy del todo seguro si esa sea la mejor solución, pero…, no se me ocurre otra cosa —reconoció, con una media sonrisa.

—¿En quién piensas?

—En Maru…

—¿Crees que accederá?

—Si es para salvar a Ai, no lo dudaría. Maru no es muy feliz con la idea de que Ai sepa la verdadera historia de su mami.

—No… Debe haber otra manera. No es que desconfíe de Maru, pero…, recuerda que aún mantiene residuos de _shadow_. Es mejor no tentarlo…

—Esa era mi idea. Cuando tengas alguna mejor…

—Trata que no se cruce con Yuya, por favor.

—Eso es algo de lo que tú deberías ocuparte. Por lo menos ahora ya sabes dónde está.

 

Sabía que mirando el reflejo de las estrellas a través de la ventana, Ryo no iba a volver, donde sea que se hubiera ido. Optó por bajar las escaleras y buscarlo él mismo. Sonrió al ver la luz de la biblioteca encendida.

—Ah… Eras tú —le dijo Tadayoshi a Subaru, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de libros.

—O… Ohkura-san—Mencionó su nombre el aludido, incorporándose y dedicándole una reverencia—. No podía conciliar el sueño.

—¿Y te pusiste a practicar italiano? —repreguntó Tadayoshi, mirando de reojo el contenido de uno de los libros.

—Ai me está ayudando a aprender.

—Pero no todo lo que necesitas saber está aquí en los libros, Subaru.

—Lo sé, pero… Quiero saber. Quiero saber por qué estaba ahí.

—¿Adónde?

—Encerrado en aquel lugar. Cuando duermo, vienen a mí cosas horribles. ¿Qué hice… para haber merecido todo eso? —susurró la última pregunta, con una mirada de súplica para Tadayoshi. Si por algún motivo, Tadayoshi aún mantenía cierta desconfianza para con Subaru, en ese momento, se había disipado por completo.

—Eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo —le dijo el vampiro, después de unos segundos—. Espero que concilies rápido el sueño. Es mejor que descanses.

—Gracias, Ohkura-san —sin agregar palabra alguna, Tadayoshi le sonrió, antes de salir de la biblioteca. 

Camino a la habitación, Tadayoshi se encontró con Ryo.

—Hasta que al fin apareces. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Fui a tomar un poco de aire —respondió. Subiendo ambos las escaleras, Tadayoshi lo agarró del brazo.

—Todo esto… es demasiado complejo, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Dónde está Subaru?

—Leyendo, en la biblioteca.

—Deberías quitarle a Ai esos archivos.

—Y tú deberías quitarte de la cabeza que Ai va a dejar de quererte cuando sepa lo de Mirei. Ryo-chan… tú eres su padre de la misma forma en que yo lo soy. Quizás tú no la hayas concebido, pero Ai te ama.

—Coincido con Maru en que debe dejar de preocuparse por Kiritani —le dijo, entrando ambos a su habitación—. Nada va volverla a la vida.

—Eso es verdad, pero…

—¿Por qué no le decimos a Maru que nos ayude? —preguntó Ryo, acostándose en la cama y cubriéndose hasta la altura de la nariz con las frazadas.

—¿A qué? —repreguntó Tadayoshi, imitándolo.

—A alejar a Ai de Subaru.

—No es tan malo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Obviamente no voy a estar tan tranquilo con un buitre que está alrededor de mi hija, pero…, creo que deberíamos esperar a ver qué diagnostica Maru con exactitud. Como si Subaru va a recuperar la memoria o no.

—Y mientras tanto, ¿qué?

—Seguir como hasta ahora. Bajé a buscarte y me crucé con él. Realmente no recuerda nada de lo que hizo.

—Puede fingir.

—No confías en las personas, ¿cierto?

Ryo lo miró, pese a estar a oscuras.

—¿Y tú? ¿Confías en Subaru?

 

—Lo sentimos mucho —dijeron al unísono Ai y Subaru a Erika, junto con una profunda reverencia después de dejar los archivos que habían robado sobre su escritorio. La mujer los agarró entre sus manos y se los entregó a uno de dos de sus sirvientes que se encontraban de pie detrás suyo.

—Demás está decir que esto no debe volver a suceder —movida por la curiosidad, Erika se levantó y, junto con el sirviente que había quedado en su oficina caminó alrededor de Subaru—. Es increíble…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Ai.

—No siento ningún poder en él...

—Erika-san, ayúdelo, por favor —le pidió la muchacha, ocasionando que la aludida lo mirara. Dos leves golpes sonaron sobre la puerta, dando paso a Hiroki, quien se quedó petrificado al ver a Subaru en el lugar. Sin embargo, con una seña de mano, la _housekeeper_ lo invitó a entrar—. Subaru no recuerda absolutamente nada, aparentemente estuvo secuestrado, pero cuando fuimos a ese lugar, ya estaba desmantelado.

Mientras Ai hablaba, Erika no hacía otra cosa más que tratar de encontrar alguna expresión, algún sentimiento mínimamente cercano a los que le despertaba aquel Subaru que ella había conocido, pero la presencia de Hiroki, a quien había querido tomar como su _supplier_ hace mucho tiempo atrás, ahora parecía no generar ni el más mínimo estímulo en su persona.

—Lo siento —resolvió la mujer, finalmente, regresando a su asiento—. Pero tengo las manos atadas en este momento, Ai-chan.

—¡Pe--!

—Y ni tú ni Subaru-kun están en posición de venir a pedirme absolutamente nada. Hasta que se decida cuál será el destino de ambos, estarán debidamente custodiados. Ahora, por favor, tengo cosas qué hacer.

Ai y Subaru salieron de la oficina en silencio. El muchacho se quedó mirando a Ai con algo de miedo, ya que no lograba descifrar la expresión que ella tenía en su rostro.

—¿Ai…?

—Pero, ¿qué rayos le sucede? —susurró Ai, dando zancadas sobre el pasillo—. “No están en posición de pedirme nada”. Es la primera vez que me habla así.

—Ai va a estar bien —le dijo Subaru, posando su mano sobre uno de los hombros de la muchacha. La aludida lo miró y le sonrió.

La reunión había terminado y todos estaban saliendo en dirección al pasillo.

—Ah, ¡papá!

Su llamado no sólo llamó la atención de Tadayoshi, sino también la de todos los presentes.

—Pero, ¿qué rayos…? —susurró Ryo. Segundos más tarde volvió su vista a Toma. Ambos se dieron cuenta que su plan para que Yuya no se enterara de la aparición de Subaru había fallado miserablemente.

—No…

—Yuya, vámonos —le pidió Toma, agarrándolo del brazo. Pero el rubio estaba en un estado de trance. No había podido olvidar aquellos orbes oscuros que le había hecho despertar un poder que no sabía que poseía. De nuevo, le era imposible escapar de aquella oscuridad en la cual, esta vez, él mismo se estaba hundiendo—. Yuya, vámonos —repitió su _supplier_. Lejos de hacerle caso, Yuya recordó absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido desde aquella vez. Como si hubiera un zumbido imposible de sacar dentro de sus oídos, cayó de rodillas al suelo y, tapándoselos, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo estallar todos los vidrios de un total de cinco pisos enteros, contando en el que estaban.

Cuando todos pudieron volver en sí de la conmoción, se dieron cuenta que algo los había protegido. Y cuando se dieron cuenta de quién había sido, nadie podía creerlo realmente.

—Subaru —mencionó Ryuhei su nombre.

—Ayúdenme a llevarlo a la enfermería, por favor —pidió Toma.

—Yo te ayudo —le dijo Takahisa, quien había estado al lado de Yuya sin que su _supplier_ hubiera reparado en su presencia. Toma asintió con la cabeza, pero sus sentidos aún se encontraban aturdidos.

—Ikuta-kun, deja que Shige se encargue, por favor —le dijo Keiichiro, posando su mano sobre uno de sus hombros. El aludido asintió con la cabeza, y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. Ryo pudo ver cómo el cuerpo de su amigo parecía estremecerse.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Erika, llegando al lugar junto con Hiroki y sus sirvientes—. ¿Están todos bien?

—Sí, todo está bien —dijo Tadayoshi en un suspiro—. Sólo… Tegoshi tuvo un malestar.

—Creo que puedo entender el motivo —dijo la mujer, acercándose a Ai y Subaru—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Estábamos saliendo y… de repente —por más que Ai trataba de relatar lo sucedido se encontraba sorprendida por lo sucedido con Yuya. Erika miró a Subaru, estaba con la cabeza gacha, como si algo lo preocupara. Sin embargo, un brazo suyo todavía estaba en alto, como si quisiera proteger a Ai aún cuando el peligro parecía haber pasado.

—De acuerdo, vayan a casa —con un movimiento de cabeza, Erika advirtió a sus sirvientes que siguieran los pasos de aquel par.

—Ai —Subaru llamó la atención de la aludida—. Vamos a su casa, ¿no es así, Ohkura-san?

—Sí.

—Nos vemos más tarde, entonces.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Erika, una vez Ai y Subaru ya no estaban presentes.

—Tegoshi vio a Subaru… Y bueno… El resultado de ese encuentro ya lo conoces.

—Debí haber sido más precavido —dijo Ryo.

—¿Respecto a…? —preguntó Erika. Sin darse cuenta Ryo había pensado en voz alta, por lo cual, no le quedó otra más que decir medianamente la verdad.

—La misma noche que Subaru apareció en nuestra casa hablé con Toma al respecto. Nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en evitar que Tegoshi lo viera, pero… Fue mi culpa —susurró.

—No, Ryo, no fue tu culpa. De alguna forma, todos la tenemos. Yo también me olvidé de Tegoshi-kun —reconoció Erika en un suspiro.

 

—Ai-sama, síganos por aquí, por favor —cuando la aludida volvió en sí, vio un vehículo esperándola con la puerta abierta en la entrada del lugar. Levantó la vista y vio a los sirvientes de Erika simplemente cumpliendo con su labor.

—¿Es que acaso ahora somos criminales?

—Nosotros solo cumplimos órdenes de Erika-sama. Por favor —repitió quien estaba más cerca de la puerta, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que entrara al vehículo.

—Ai, vámonos —le pidió Subaru. Todavía renuente a tener que cumplir órdenes, la muchacha hizo caso a lo pedido por su amigo y ambos abordaron el vehículo que los llevó de nuevo al hogar de la primera. Durante todo el viaje, Subaru no pudo despegar la vista de lo que ocurría más allá de aquella ventanilla que lo aislaba del exterior.

 

Erika llegó a la habitación correspondiente a Yuya. Lo que era conocido como la enfermería era un largo pasillo desde el cual podían verse todas las habitaciones disponibles. Luego del accidente ocasionado por Yuya, la mayoría estaban ocupadas. Encontró a Toma frente a uno de los cristales, y a Takahisa sentado en una de las sillas frente a la misma.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Tegoshi-kun? —le preguntó a Takahisa, dándole la espalda a Toma.

—¿Ahora se preocupa por él? —repreguntó el _supplier_ del rubio.

—Sabes con quien hablas, ¿o es necesario que te lo recuerde, Ikuta-kun? —dijo la mujer.

—Claro que lo sé. Pero, ¿acaso usted no dijo que “también  se había olvidado de Tegoshi-kun”? No hice más que repetir sus palabras —reconoció Toma, girándose para mirar sus espaldas.

—Si hubieras escuchado como corresponde, hubieras escuchado también que yo me hice responsable de lo sucedido.

—¿Y si en vez de arrepentirse ahora hubiera evitado que Yuya volviera a ver a ese maldito?

—Ikuta-kun, cuida tus palabras, por favor —le pidió Erika—. Lo hecho, hecho está. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es ayudar a Tegoshi-kun en su recuperación.

—¿Debo recordarle lo que sucedió cuando Yuya despertó?

Erika se giró para mirarlo. Takahisa asomó su cabeza por los flancos de la mujer para mirar a Toma.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Ikuta? —le preguntó el secretario.

—Yuya no debe despertar—automáticamente, Takahisa se levantó y agarró a Toma por el cuello de la camisa hasta golpear su cuerpo contra el cristal de la habitación. Dentro de la misma, la enfermera que estaba atendiendo a Yuya, los miró. Erika negó con la cabeza, por lo cual, siguió con sus labores—. ¿Acaso crees que para mí todo esto es fácil? ¿Crees que haber dicho lo que dije fue fácil? ¡Claro que no quiero que Yuya jamás despierte! Pero tampoco quiero que vuelva… No… No lo soportaría… No encuentro otra manera de evitarlo… No la tengo —a medida que hablaba, su voz se había tornado temblorosa y el agarre que Takahisa mantenía sobre él fue debilitándose hasta el punto en que pudo sentarse sobre el suelo. A lo lejos, Ryo y Tadayoshi habían presenciado toda la situación.

—Y tú sigues insistiendo en mantenerlo cerca de Ai —le dijo Ryo a su pareja. Sin esperar respuesta, giro sobre sus talones y volvió sobre sus pasos.

—Ryo-chan, espera. Ryo-chan.

Por el mismo camino por el cual Tadayoshi perseguía a Ryo, Hiroki los cruzó en sentido contrario. Saludó a ambos con una reverencia, pero Ryo parecía tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de ello. Su antaño mejor amigo se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, antes de volver a recorrer aquel pasillo hasta llegar a Erika.

—Erika-san —llamó su atención el muchacho. Acto seguido, le entregó una carpeta a la mujer.

—Ah. Hiroki-kun. ¿Aquí está todo?

—Sí. Heridos, aquellos quienes no resultaron heridos, artefactos que han quedado inutilizables, ambientes destruidos, todo.

—¿Lo ves? Ahora Tegoshi no es más que un número para ti —susurró Toma.

Erika decidió que ese no era el mejor lugar para hablar al respecto. Simplemente, se volvió hacia Hiroki y, junto con sus sirvientes, siguieron el mismo camino tomado por Ryo y Tadayoshi segundos antes.

—Lamento lo sucedido —le dijo a Hiroki.

—Eh… ¿Lo de Ikuta-san?

—No —se sonrió Erika—. Me refiero a Subaru. Realmente necesitaba saber si recordaba algo y…, como tú tuviste algún tiempo viviendo con él, pensé que serías el más indicado para darme una mano.

—Ahhh… Me hubiera gustado que por lo menos me hubiera dado aviso —suspiró el aludido.

—Lo siento, pero el factor sorpresa era indispensable en este caso. A propósito…, necesito que me hagas otro favor al respecto.

—¿Usted también lo notó?

—¿Qué cosa?

—No es que Subaru haya querido protegernos a todos. A la única persona que él trató de proteger fue  a Ai-san. Es más, creo que él no está siendo consciente del verdadero alcance de su poder.

—Y aún desplegando un campo de energía tan poderoso sigue sin utilizar un 15% de su poder.

—¿Sigue midiendo?

—No dije que dejaran de hacerlo en realidad —reconoció la mujer—. Su aparición es algo que me desconcierta.

—Erika-san —la aludida lo miró—, ¿y su desaparición?

—Para eso te necesito a ti de nuevo —respondió Erika, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Me lo temía…

 

El estrepitoso sonido de la puerta de la mansión cerrándose alertó a Ai y Subaru, quienes practicaban alemán en el living. Cuando ambos salieron a la recepción, se dieron cuenta que en algún momento había empezado a llover.

—Ryo-chan, espera —llamaba Tadayoshi la atención de su pareja, pero éste, lejos de hacerle caso, huyó subiendo por las escaleras—. Ah…

—¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó Ai.

—Es —Tadayoshi estaba por decir algo, pero desistió al ver a Subaru —… No es nada… Ya lo solucionaré —respondió, finalmente, forzando una sonrisa.

—¿No vas a acompañarnos a cenar? —volvió a preguntar Ai, pero Tadayoshi ya estaba a la mitad de las escaleras.

—No, no tengo apetito. Cenen ustedes y váyanse a dormir temprano, ¿de acuerdo?

—No pude terminar de leer los archivos de mi madre, me regañan, me ponen niñeros y, ahora, mis padres se pelean y no sé por qué… Ya estoy cansada de todo esto —dijo Ai, sentándose sobre uno de los sillones que estaban en el comedor—. Creo que yo tampoco voy a comer esta noche.

De repente, Subaru se halló solo con los dos sirvientes de Erika, quienes eran sus guardaespaldas. Él los miró, pero no les dijo nada.

—Ai siempre se olvida de los demás cuando está preocupada por algo —dijo.

—¿Shibutani-san también va a ir a dormir? —preguntó uno de los sirvientes.

—Sí. Yo tampoco tengo apetito.

 

La tormenta pareció volverse más violenta mientras la noche pasaba, y eso repercutía en los pensamientos de los ocupantes de aquella mansión.  Por una parte, Tadayoshi se dio cuenta del pesar que Ryo tenía por lo sucedido con Yuya: no pudo pegar un ojo al verlo inquieto y hasta con pesadillas mientras sollozaba y sufría llamando a Yuya por su apellido. Por otra parte, Ai se encontraba casi en su mismo estado: no había podido terminar de leer el archivo de su madre, por ende, no sabía de qué forma había muerto. Sin embargo, entre sus pensamientos, halló una pequeña luz de esperanza. Saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Subaru frente a la misma. Inmediatamente, Ai se hizo a un lado para dejar que él entrara, sin preguntarle siquiera por qué estaba ahí.

—Tú leíste todos los libros que te di, ¿no? —le preguntó.

—Hay una forma de que pueda recuperar el archivo de su madre.

—Pensé que ibas a decirme que había un hechizo que me ayudaría a recuperarlo de mis recuerdos…

—Aparte. Podemos hacer eso mientras tanto.

—Y, ¿cómo vas a recuperarlo? Erika nos tiene la entrada vetada…

—¿Acaso no recuerdas que te dije que yo también tenía una llave? Si es que la tenía, quiere decir no sólo que yo tengo acceso a los registros sino, también, que no sonará ninguna alarma si vuelvo a sacarlo de ahí.

La muchacha no podía soportar tanta felicidad junta. Saltó varias veces en su lugar hasta lanzarse en la cama y gritar con una almohada sobre su boca. Acto seguido, volvió a levantarse.

—Gracias.

—Si quieres…

—¿Lo intentamos ahora?

La emoción de Ai contagió a Subaru. Ambos fueron hasta la torre para realizar el hechizo correspondiente. Lo único necesario para realizar el hechizo eran hojas de papel y obviamente, recitar el encantamiento correspondiente.

—Cierra los ojos —le pidió Subaru a Ai, ambos sentados en torno a una pila de hojas de papel en blanco. Acto seguido, agarró la mano derecha de Ai y la condujo sobre los papeles, sin tocarlos—. Ahora, intenta recordar cada una de las hojas que viste y en el orden correspondiente.

—Está bien.

Mientras Ai recordaba lo que pudo ver del archivo de su madre, sin soltar su mano, Subaru recitó un hechizo que ella no alcanzaba a oír. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó o si la tormenta había cesado, lo único que había en su cabeza eran aquellos pocos recuerdos que había de su madre y la voz de Subaru.

—Ya está.

Cuando Ai abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Alrededor suyo se extendían papeles con lo que ella había visto de la vida de su madre. Agarró uno y, de no ser porque la hoja era nueva, podía decirse que era una copia perfecta.

—Listo. Te has recibido como mago.

—O brujo.

—Lo que sea. Subaru…, gracias.

—Espero que Ai se divierta con esto hasta que pueda traerle el archivo completo.

—Sé que lo harás rápido, así que tendré que apurarme y leerlo.

 

Camino a su cuarto, Subaru se dio cuenta que la tormenta había cesado. Esperó a que Ai entrara a su habitación para hacer él lo mismo, pero algo lo inquietaba y era consciente de que la razón no estaba justamente en ese lugar. Salió de la mansión y caminó por el costado del sendero, no sin antes, protegerse con un hechizo para pasar desapercibido de los custodios enviados por Erika. Creyó que dio resultado cuando estuvo de pie frente a aquel muchacho. Pero, esta vez, su mirada carecía de terror. De hecho, estaba inconsciente.

—Ikuta te llega a ver aquí y mínimo, te asesina.

Cuando volteó la cabeza, vio a Takahisa a su lado.

—¿Y tú por qué no lo haces?

—Yo soy un poquitito más diplomático que él. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería pedirle disculpas por lo que hice —respondió Subaru, mirando a Yuya a través del cristal—. Le hice recordar cosas horribles…, dolorosas… El mismo terror que lo invadió en aquel momento, me invadió también a mí. Yo… Lo siento mucho…

—Creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas a casa de Ohkura-san —dijo Hiroki, quien había seguido los pasos de Takahisa—. No quiero tener que decirle a Erika-san que te burlaste de sus sirvientes.

—Lo siento —se apenó Subaru, con una sonrisa nerviosa—. No iba a estar tranquilo hasta venir a verlo.

—Lo mejor es que no vuelvas a hacerlo. No sin autorización de Erika-san —Hiroki se abrió paso para que Subaru volviera sobre sus pasos—. Te acompaño.

Subaru le dirigió una reverencia a Takahisa y luego a Yuya, a quien volvió a pedirle disculpas. Cuando el pelirrojo vio a Hiroki y Subaru a la distancia, entró a la habitación y posó una de sus manos sobre la de su amigo.

—No tienes ni idea de quién vino a verte.

 

—Lamento mucho lo sucedido, Uchi-san —Hiroki se sorprendió sobremanera al oír la forma en que Subaru lo llamó.

—No… No… La próxima vez… No hagas esto, ¿de acuerdo? —el aludido asintió—. A propósito…, Ai-san dijo que estuviste secuestrado. ¿Recuerdas dónde fue?

—Fuimos con Ai, pero… ya no estaba…

—¿Puedo… verlo…? —le preguntó Hiroki—. Sólo cierra los ojos y recuérdalo lo mejor que puedas.

Subaru hizo caso a las palabras de Hiroki. Cerró los ojos y recordó lo poco que podía del lugar donde había estado.

—¿Puede ver cómo estaba antes de que perdiera la memoria? —le preguntó al abrir los ojos ya que las imágenes que él tenía volvieron a repetirse.

—No. Lo siento. Sólo puedo ver lo que está ahora en tu mente.

—Ya veo… ¿Va a ayudarme? —le preguntó luego de una larga pausa.

—Lo intentaré.

—Gracias.

Una vez vio a Subaru perdiéndose entre la maleza, Hiroki cayó sobre uno de los escalones. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a que el sujeto a quien antes no le importaba matar a alguien a sangre fría, ahora lo esté tratando con amabilidad. De alguna forma, entendía a la perfección el por qué de la reacción de Yuya apenas lo vio. Lo que lo diferenciaba de él era que Hiroki no tenía ni una mínima pizca de su poder y que todavía era bastante cobarde como para defenderse él solo, aunque ya era hora que lo fuera haciendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer~! ^3^♥  
> Estuve vaga, tendría que haber actualizado **_Memories_** el viernes ;w;  
>  Qué quilombo que está armando Subaru xD


	5. Una oportunidad única

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroki y Erika llegan al lugar donde Subaru estuvo cautivo pero sólo encuentran restos de lo que alguna vez había sido. Subaru, sin la capacidad de obtener lo necesario para ingresar nuevamente al registro negro, debe pensar en otra cosa para recuperar el archivo de Mirei y cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Ai.  
> Ryo ayuda a Yuya a despertar, pese a que Toma se rehusara a hacerlo, y aún aunque signifique hacer algo prácticamente prohibido.  
> Tadayoshi comienza a confiar en Subaru, ocasionando un intercambio de palabras con Ryuhei, y obviamente, que Ryo no esté de acuerdo con su forma de pensar.  
> Subaru resulta haber vuelto todavía más poderoso que antes y Erika pareció comprenderlo bastante bien.   
> La tarea de Hiroki de redactar una lista con las personas capaces de hacerle daño a Subaru se reduce sólo a un puñado. La cuestión ahora es enfrentarse a ellas y estar preparados para lo inevitable.

Erika se arrodilló en el suelo. Agarró una hoja que parecía recién caída de un árbol sólo para ver cómo se desintegraba entre sus finos dedos. Volvió a ponerse en pie y observó a su alrededor.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó a Hiroki.

—Es como si una gran cantidad de energía hubiera sido contenida para evitar que alguien se percatara que destruyeron este lugar.

—¿En serio que no sabes leer las mentes? —le preguntó la mujer, generando la sonrisa en el muchacho—. Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

—Erika-sama —uno de sus sirvientes llamó su atención—. Encontramos esto en el subsuelo —agregó, entregándole un trozo de metal.

—Eso es —dijo Hiroki.

—Una llave del registro negro— finalizó Erika su oración.

—¿Subaru tenía una? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Aunque no lo parezca, cada llave es única, Hiroki-kun.

—Aún puede recuperarse información de la parte subterránea —dijo otro sirviente.

—Encárguense de eso, cuantas más piezas recuperemos de este rompecabezas, mejor —reconoció Erika—. Lo que más me molesta… es que haya estado encerrado aquí todo este tiempo y bajo mis narices…

—Debió haber sido alguien realmente poderoso —dijo Hiroki.

—Y debió haber utilizado bastante dinero para mantenerlo aquí —agregó Erika—. Además, ¿quién puede ser capaz de contener la energía ocasionada por una explosión? —preguntó, comenzando a caminar en círculos.

—¿Explosión hecha por una persona o por explosivos?

—Dejemos eso de un lado por un rato. ¿Quién puede ser capaz de contener energía expansiva?

—Mhh… Pues… Son muchas personas…

—¿Reducimos la lista a los que serían capaces de hacerle daño a Subaru?

—¿Usted dice… una lista de enemigos?

—No quise decirlo, pero… sí, algo así.

—Puedo redactarla…

—Para hoy en la tarde.

—Mañana por la mañana.

—Ve a mi casa por la madrugada. Estaré despierta.

A lo lejos, Subaru pudo ver cómo su ruta de entrada a la empresa estaba siendo guardada por Erika entre sus ropas.

—Rayos… ¿Ahora qué hago —una súbita gota sobre su nariz hizo que mirara hacia el cielo—…? De nuevo está lloviendo…

 

La lluvia ocasionó que el día se volviera de noche. No había rayos pero el agua parecía no dar tregua. Y Ryo se dio cuenta que la lluvia era una buena aliada para pasar desapercibido. Encontró a Toma durmiendo frente a la habitación de Yuya. Sonrió. Lo único que lo cubría era el saco que Takahisa había estado usando. Sigilosamente, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta a su paso. Yuya seguía en su cama, inmóvil. Ryo suspiró y acercó una silla para sentarse a su lado. Tomó su mano y la entrelazó a la suya. Cerró los ojos para poder sentir la calidez que todavía transmitía. El dulce beso que depositó sobre su dorso pareció interminable.

—Lo siento —susurró—. De nuevo te metí en mis problemas sin querer. De nuevo te lastimé. A una de las personas que más quiero en esta vida. Perdóname, Tego. Sé que quizás no lo entiendas, pero… no hay otra solución. A diferencia de Toma, yo sí quiero que despiertes. Después de Hiro, eres uno de mis mejores amigos. No podría pasar el resto de esta vida ni las que sigan después de estas sin verte sonreír de nuevo. Aunque no puedas hacerlo, intenta perdonarme.

—¿Ryo? Ryo, ¿qué haces?

Los golpes que Toma le daba a la puerta le entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro. Le dedicó una mirada, pero en ella no le estaba dando siquiera una pista de lo que estaba por acontecer. De repente, con un movimiento de mano de Ryo, la habitación se volvió oscura e impenetrable. Apoyó su frente sobre la de Yuya y aguardó hasta llegar a él, donde sea que estuviera.

—Ryo-chan —le dijo, en medio de la oscuridad. Lo único que los iluminaban a Ryo y a él eran las túnicas blancas con la que estaban vestidos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscarte.

—Eso es imposible —le sonrió el rubio.

—Yo sí puedo hacerlo.

—Sabes lo que ocurrirá después de esto —espetó Yuya, seriamente.

—Toma no quiere que despiertes.

—Lo sé —dijo Yuya, sonriendo—. Por eso estoy aquí.

—¿No quieres hacerlo? ¿No quieres despertar?

—Ryo-chan, yo también tengo miedo —reconoció.

—No lo tengas —le pidió Ryo, acercándose a él y agarrando sus manos—. Yo estoy aquí.

—No quiero esto —gimoteó Yuya—. No quiero arrastrarte a hacer una cosa como esta.

—Tego, oye —le pidió, levantando su rostro y secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano—. Yo estoy aquí —le dijo, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas—. Y jamás te dejaré.

 

—¡Koyama! ¡Shige! —Takahisa llamó la atención de ambos con pura desesperación. Halló a ambos entrando a la empresa.

—¿Qué sucede…? —preguntó Keiichiro, sorprendido.

—La habitación de Tegoshi —respondió el pelirrojo con el poco aire que tenía—… No se puede entrar…

—¿Qué? ¿Despertó?

—No… Ryo está con él.

—¿Ryo?

—Vengan conmigo, ¡rápido, por favor!

El trío bajó los escalones para llegar a la habitación de Yuya. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Toma y Yuya abrazados, y a Ryo sentado en las sillas frente a la misma.

—Ryo, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro? —le preguntó Keiichiro.

—Lo logré —respondió el aludido, débilmente—. Tegoshi despertó. Ahora —cuando trató de ponerse de pie, todo su mundo pareció ponerse de cabeza. Shigeaki lo ayudó a sentarse de nuevo—… Lo siento…

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa? —preguntó Keiichiro. Takahisa, por su parte, ya había entrado a darle la bienvenida a su mejor amigo.

—Por favor —susurró Ryo.

 

—Lo siento —le dijo Subaru a Ai, dedicándole una reverencia—. No pude hacer lo que te dije que haría.

Hablar en código no estaba en sus venas y no importaba los idiomas que hablaran, todos y cada uno eran conocidos por sus nuevos guardaespaldas.

—No te preocupes. Ya encontraremos algo.

El timbre sonó, dando paso a Ryuhei y Shota. El secretario de Tadayoshi le dedicó una reverencia a Ai junto con una sonrisa, sin embargo, a Subaru sólo lo miró de pies a cabeza. Entró al living y se acercó a la muchacha y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

—Hola.

—Hola, Maru, Shota.

—Hola, Ai-san. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Confinada al infierno es una buena respuesta.

—Si no te hubieras metido en problemas, no estarías “confinada al infierno”, como dices.

—¿Se levantó de mal humor o algo? —le preguntó a Shota, asomándose a la izquierda de Ryuhei. El aludido simplemente sonrió, sin responder a su pregunta.

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez fueron Keiichiro y Shigeaki quienes entraron a la mansión sosteniendo el débil cuerpo de Ryo.

—Nishikido-san…

Sin mediar palabra, Shota se apresuró a llegar al lado de los recién llegados. Fue seguido por los demás cuando se percataron de la presencia de Ryo.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó Ai, con los ojos llorosos.

—Él está bien, Ai-san —Trató de calmarla Shigeaki—. Sólo tuvo un pequeño desmayo.

—¡Ryo-chan! —exclamó Tadayoshi, que hasta ese momento había estado en la biblioteca, fue alertado por el grito de su hija—. Koyama-san, ¿qué le sucedió?

—Se descompensó camino hacia aquí. Lo encontramos en el camino con Shige.

—¿Se descompensó? ¿Por qué? ¿Adónde fue?

—Realmente, no lo sé —respondió Keiichiro, mirando por unos segundos a su secretario y _supplier_.

—Súbanlo al cuarto, rápido —pidió el dueño de la mansión a dos de sus sirvientes, quienes rápidamente cambiaron lugares con Keiichiro y Shigeaki—. Maru, ¿puedes venir a atenderlo?

—Seguro —respondió el aludido, entregándole a Shota lo que tenía en sus manos—. Ai, quédate aquí —le dijo a la muchacha, sobre la cual posó una mano. La aludida lo miró.

—No. Iré con mi padre —se negó la aludida.

—Déjala —le dijo Tadayoshi, en un suspiro—. Que venga.

—Tadayoshi, avísanos cuando Nishikido-kun despierte, por favor —le pidió Keiichiro. El aludido asintió.

—Koyama-san —Shota llamó su atención una vez estuvieron solos—. ¿Qué ocurrió realmente con Nishikido-san?

—Ah… A ti no puedo mentirte, ¿verdad, Yasuda-kun? —Keiichiro se acercó al rubio y pasó un brazo por sobre su hombro para acortar la distancia que lo separaba de su oído—. Pues, verás…, tengo la sensación de que Nishikido-kun salvó a Tegoshi… aunque a un precio bastante caro —reconoció, mirando el techo—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? —finalizó, señalándolo con el dedo índice—. Y esto corre también para ti, Shibutani-kun.

—Ah… Sí —los invitados estaban dirigiéndose a la entrada de la mansión, pero la voz de Subaru se lo impidió—. De todos modos, cualquier cosa que haya sido hecha para salvar a Tegoshi-san… por mí está bien.

—Massu me dijo que fuiste a verlo —dijo Keiichiro.

—Quería disculparme con él…

—No creo que Tego hubiera aceptado tus disculpas.

—Creo que… yo tampoco lo haría… No después de haberlo hecho encontrar con sus demonios…

—Nos vemos otro día —dijo Keiichiro.

Hasta que ambos abordaron su vehículo, Keiichiro estuvo dubitativo.

—¿Kei-chan? —llamó Shigeaki su atención.

—Dime, Shige, ¿está mal si pienso que este Subaru que vino es diferente al que se fue?

—Yo me preguntaría qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar de una forma tan radical…

—¿Y crees que alguien más piense lo mismo que yo?

—Tengo la impresión de que en la mansión hay dos personas que piensan igual que tú. Perdón…, tres…

Keiichiro suspiró.

 

—Su cuerpo está débil —dijo Ryuhei respecto a Ryo, quien inhalaba aire con desesperación y al mismo tiempo se quejaba de un dolor que aparentaba ser interno—. Tampoco veo hematomas o marcas de heridas —volvió su vista a Tadayoshi—. Lo que sea que haya sucedido lo está lastimando interiormente, Tacchon.

—Bueno, ¡haz lo que tengas que hacer!

La desesperación de su superior aumentaba el desconcierto de su acotado diagnóstico. Realmente jamás había estado frente a una situación de esa índole, y el breve relato aportado por Keiichiro, no lo estaba ayudando demasiado.

—Quizás Yasu pueda ayudarnos con esto —musitó Ryuhei, para sí mismo.  

 

—Shibutani-san —llamó su atención Shota, ambos entrando al living.

—Dime —dijo el aludido, sentándose sobre uno de los sillones—. Subaru está bien.

—Ah… Sí… Mh… ¿Qué significa eso de que le hiciste ver sus demonios a Tegoshi-san? —preguntó el rubio, sentándose sin soltar las carpetas que Ryuhei le había entregado con anterioridad.

—Justo lo que dije. Todavía no entiendo cómo fue, pero… simplemente… no podía despegar su mirada de la suya… y creo que él tampoco podía, por eso hizo lo que hizo, porque no había otra forma de hacerlo.

—¿Tú… estabas viendo lo que a él le estaba sucediendo?

—Estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él. Por eso quería disculparme con él. Realmente no sé qué hice para desencadenar eso…

 —Yasu —llamó su atención Ryuhei—…, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor?

—Seguro —respondió el aludido, llegando cual rayo a su lado. Hasta que ambos salieron del living, ni Ryuhei quitó su vista de Subaru, ni Subaru quitó su vista de Ryuhei, ambos con propósitos muy diferentes—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero que veas dentro de Ryo —le dijo, dirigiéndose al cuarto donde estaba el paciente.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—No entiendo qué es lo que tiene y las palabras de Koyama no me terminan de cerrar…

—Haré lo que pueda.

—Sé que lo harás bien —le dijo Ryuhei, afectuosamente, acariciando su espalda.

Ambos entraron al cuarto donde estaba Ryo, y Shota se sentó a su lado. Acto seguido, apoyó una de sus manos sobre la frente del muchacho y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos los abrió, con el ceño fruncido. Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez, con ambas manos sobre su rostro, pero seguía sin encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba.

—Yasu, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó Ryuhei.

—N… No lo sé…

La mirada de desconcierto de Shota era la misma que Ryuhei había tenido minutos antes.

—Yasu, ¿qué es lo que le sucede a papá? —le preguntó Ai.

—No puedo verlo… No puedo entrar a su corazón —reconoció el rubio—… Pero creo que hay alguien que sí puede hacerlo —Shota saltó de la cama cual resorte y bajó las escaleras, regresando junto con Subaru.

—No —dijo Ryuhei, tajante.

—Subaru dijo que él pudo sentir lo mismo que Tegoshi-san. Quizás no pueda decirnos qué tiene Nishikido-san con exactitud, pero saber qué está sintiendo puede darnos algún indicio.

—No, estás loco —reiteró Ryuhei, colocándose entre Subaru y la cama donde Ryo descansaba.

—Hazte a un lado, Maru —le ordenó Tadayoshi.

—Pero…., Tacchon…

—Quizás Yasuda-kun tenga razón, y Subaru pueda ayudarnos.

Ryuhei no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Al darse cuenta que Tadayoshi no iba a darle la razón, optó por salir de la habitación.

—Si las cosas se ponen peor, más vale que ni se te ocurra llamarme para que te salve el pellejo.

—Tranquilo que no lo haré —dijo Tadayoshi.

Con pasos seguros, Ryuhei salió de la habitación, y de la mansión.

—Subaru —Shota lo invitó a sentarse al lado de Ryo. El aludido así lo hizo y, aunque no estaba del todo seguro qué debía hacer, simplemente improvisó. Sostuvo la cabeza de Ryo con ambas manos y apoyó su frente sobre la suya. De un momento a otro, un aura brillante cubrió a Ryo y lo hizo elevar en el aire por sobre la cama. Subaru miraba maravillado lo sucedido, al igual que todos los presentes. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que, de la misma forma en que se elevó en el aire, el cuerpo de Ryo cayó nuevamente sobre el colchón, esta vez, con una expresión de serenidad en el rostro y su respiración poco a poco fue volviendo a la normalidad.

—¿Qué viste? —le preguntó Tadayoshi, acercándose a ambos.

—Mhh… Nada… Pero le dije que todo estaba bien. Y que ustedes estaban esperándolo aquí.

—Vaya… Creo que es mejor doctor que Maru —reconoció Ai.

—¡Ah! Maru —dijo Shota, reparando en la ausencia del morocho.

—Yasuda-kun —lo llamó Subaru. El aludido lo miró—. No corra, por favor. ¿No es suficiente ya de eso?

—Es algo que no puedo evitar —reconoció Shota.

—Usted no debe formar parte de esa confusión.

—Eso… también es inevitable, Subaru-kun.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Ai en voz baja.

—No lo sé, pero lo mejor es que no nos metamos, ¿no lo crees? —le dijo su padre, generando su sonrisa.

 

Aunque había pasado sus buenos años lejos de un lugar como ese, de alguna forma, eso lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en casa. La mayoría de los heridos por lo sucedido con Yuya ya habían sido dados de alta, así que no fue difícil encontrar su habitación. Le sorprendió sobremanera al verlo despierto después de lo sucedido, y sonriendo como si nunca se hubiera encontrado con Subaru.

—Es sorprendente, ¿no? —la voz de Takahisa lo alertó.

—Masuda-kun —mencionó su nombre Ryuhei.

—Su recuperación…

—Sí… La verdad es que no me lo esperaba…

—¿Cómo ocurrió? —le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

—No lo sé. De repente, se despertó. Vino a verlo hasta Subaru…

—Subaru —repitió Ryuhei, lanzando un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—Ya estoy harto de oír ese nombre —reconoció, al mismo tiempo que Toma salía de la habitación.

—Quiere verte —le dijo a Takahisa.

—¿De quién hablaban? —le preguntó, una vez el pelirrojo entró a la habitación.

—De Subaru…

—Ah… ¿Sucedió algo más aparte de lo de Yuya?

—Ohkura me mandó al demonio y le pidió que viera qué le pasó a Ryo.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—No lo sé… No le pude dar un diagnóstico… Llegó inconsciente a la mansión con Koyama y Shige…

—¿Hace un rato?

—Sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le dijo, mirándolo.

—Ryo estuvo aquí y se encerró en la habitación con Yuya. Salió después de un rato, yo entré, y al poco tiempo, Yuya despertó. Koyama y Shige se llevaron a Ryo de aquí.

—Ya veo —dijo Ryuhei, acostándose aún más sobre el asiento—… Sé de una manera de “llamar” la consciencia de otra persona, pero es algo riesgoso…

—¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé… Nunca llegué a esa parte —reconoció el aludido, con una sonrisa—. Sin embargo, me molesta la presencia de Subaru en este lugar —Toma lo miró—… Si estaba desaparecido, ¿por qué no se quedó donde estaba y ya?

—¿Quieres que desaparezca? —le preguntó Toma, luego de un rato.

—Sí —respondió Ryuhei, sin siquiera dudarlo—. Quiero que su existencia completa desaparezca de este mundo. Su aparición sólo está trayendo desgracias…

—No puedo creer que estés así porque Ohkura te mandó al demonio…

—Púdrete —se sonrió Ryuhei.

 

El camino desde la mansión fue tranquilo. Sabía que burlar a los sirvientes de Erika dos veces en un mismo día tendría sus consecuencias, por lo cual decidió utilizarlos para su propósito. Lo único que debía hacer era ir hasta la biblioteca y pasar ahí un buen rato buscando un libro. Se escabulló entre los estantes, agarró el primero que encontró y dijo un hechizo. Esperaba que funcionara, y esperaba que alguien pasara por el lugar, alguien a quien pudiera usar como conejillo de Indias. Finalmente apareció, una muchacha pelirroja con el cabello hasta la altura de los hombros, con un par de ojos del color del cielo. Tras decir unas palabras, la controló hasta llegar a la bibliotecaria, a quien le agradeció por sus servicios prestados. Los sirvientes de Erika voltearon para verla, pero ninguno reparó en la presencia de Subaru que, detrás de sus espaldas, estaba controlando sus movimientos y palabras. Salió de allí con ella y se dirigió a la oficina de Erika: un auténtico asesinato si es que alguien llegaba a descubrirlo. Deshizo el hechizo sobre la muchacha, a quien dejó algo confundida ya que había ido a la biblioteca por un libro, y no entendía cómo había llegado hasta los ascensores. Allí, Subaru había encontrado a su conejillo de Indias definitivo. Llevaba un ramo de flores, quién sabe para quién, pero podía servir muy bien para entregárselo a Erika, en caso de ser necesario. Al llegar a su oficina, se dirigió a ambos guardias.

—Erika-san los llama —dijo Subaru, utilizando al hombre que estaba controlando.

Sin preguntar nada más, los sirvientes se esfumaron literalmente. Subaru dejó que su señuelo se pusiera de espaldas a la puerta de la oficina y le habló.

—No dejes que nadie entre a esta oficina, ¿de acuerdo? —el aludido asintió con la cabeza y se quedó allí, de pie, esperando. Subaru entró a la oficina y se puso a buscar su llave. Persuadir a quienes estaban custodiando la oficina y a sus propios guardaespaldas era algo que iba a tener que pensar más tarde. No tardó demasiado en dar con su objeto del deseo: estaba en un cajón bajo llave. Con un conjuro, imitó el objeto a la perfección y dejó en su lugar al reemplazo.

—…Y aquí está la lista que me pidió.

La voz de Hiroki hizo que su tarea cambiara radicalmente. Saltó hasta detrás de la puerta, la cual del otro lado estaba siendo custodiada por un hombre de grande contextura física, quien tras la desconcentración de Subaru, volvió en sí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Erika, igual de sorprendida que el susodicho en cuestión.

—Ehh… Yo…

—¿Esas flores son para mí? —repreguntó la aludida, con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

—Ah… Sí… Sí, sí, sí… Son para usted.

Los custodios de la oficina aparecieron.

—Erika-sama, ¿usted nos mandó a llamar?

—¿Yo? No, ¿por qué?

—Yo se los dije —dijo el hombre, a quien Subaru volvía a controlar—. Quería dejar estas flores dentro de la oficina, pero…, no me atreví a hacerlo.

Erika rió melodiosamente.

—¡Qué lindo! —dijo la mujer—. Pero, no hacía falta. Muchas gracias.

Al instante en que la _housekeeper_ posó su mano sobre la mejilla del hombre, el hechizo de Subaru se deshizo.

—Ah… Eh —titubeó el hombre, sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo—… Creo que… me voy.

—Suerte —le dijo Erika.

—Eso fue extraño —reconoció Hiroki.

—Bueno —dijo Erika, entrando a la oficina—, dijiste que pudiste reducir la lista. ¿A cuántos llegamos?

—48 personas.

—Redúcela más —pidió la aludida, sentándose.

—Pero, ¡Erika-san…!

—Sé que puedes hacerlo, Hiroki-kun. Confío en ti. De no ser así, no te hubiera dado esta tarea. No uses libros y parafernalia extraña. Utiliza tus instintos. Eres el mejor en eso —de pronto, Erika vio la puerta de su oficina moviéndose, por lo cual, se levantó de su silla.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó Hiroki.

—Mhh… No, nada… Me pareció ver algo… Pero creo que fue mi imaginación…

—Erika-sama —llamó su atención uno de sus sirvientes, apareciendo como una niebla color verde esmeralda—…, Tegoshi-sama ha recuperado el conocimiento.

—Eso es excelente. Iré a verlo. Hiroki-kun…, tienes tarea.

En el intervalo en el que Erika abrió la puerta y la cerró, Subaru aprovechó para escapar hasta el registro negro. Estuvo a punto de ser descubierto dos veces, y sabía que no iba a tener suerte una tercera. Una vez allí, llamó la atención del guardia para separarlo de la puerta y entró rápidamente, utilizando su propia llave. Dejó que su conjuro lo condujera al archivo correspondiente al de la madre de Ai, pero había otro que le llamaba poderosamente la atención, incluso más que el suyo propio.

—Tegoshi —leyó Subaru su apellido antes de sacar el archivo de su lugar y, al igual que hizo con el de Mirei, reemplazarlo con una carpeta idéntica, de igual peso, pero cuyo contenido eran papeles en blanco. Oyó la puerta abriéndose y supo que esa era su campana de salida.

 

—Bienvenida —le dijo la bibliotecaria a la muchacha pelirroja que Subaru había controlado por primera vez.

—Hola…, lo siento… Yo vine por un libro, pero…, no sé qué me sucedió. ¿Puedo ir a buscarlo?

Los sirvientes de Erika se miraron entre sí. Sin mediar palabra, desaparecieron en forma de niebla para dirigirse al estante donde se suponía estaba Subaru. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo concentrado leyendo un libro de botánica.

—Ah. Perdón. Creo que me llevaré este —dijo el aludido, pasando por entre ellos y acercándose a la bibliotecaria—. Me llevo este.

—Botánica, ¿eh? —dijo la mujer.

—Creo que a Ai-san le gustará.

 

Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad. Al girarse sobre su cuerpo, vio a su amante mirándolo, con una sonrisa mañanera.

—Hola —le dijo Tadayoshi.

—Hola —dijo Ryo.

—Dormiste bastante —reconoció el más alto, arreglando los cabellos de su pareja.

—¿Lo hice?

—Sí. Y también nos preocupaste bastante. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Estaba cansado.

—Sí, claro —dijo Tadayoshi, sentándose en la cama—. Ryo, ¿por qué no confías en mí?

—Tú no lo haces cuando te digo que quiero a Subaru lejos de aquí.

—Creo que vas a confiar menos en mí cuando te diga lo que hice —reconoció el aludido, mirando el techo.

—¿Qué hiciste…?

—Bueno… Ya que ni Maru ni Yasu podían descubrir qué te pasaba…

—¿Tadayoshi…? —preguntó Ryo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Le pedí a Subaru que lo hiciera. No me pegues —le pidió, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

—Que hiciste, ¿qué?

—Sin embargo, nos dijo que no pudo averiguar eso, pero sí apaciguar tu dolor —Ryo se quedó perplejo ante la situación—. ¿Ves que sí podemos confiar en él? —de repente, Ryo se agarró la cabeza—. ¿Qué sucede?

 

Toma salía de la habitación de Yuya en el mismo instante en que Erika estaba por ingresar junto con Hiroki y una enfermera.

—Ah, qué suerte que vino —le dijo a la última—. ¿Puede suministrarle un analgésico?

—¿Qué tiene el paciente? —dijo la enfermera, acercándose a él.

—Me duele la cabeza —reconoció el rubio.

—Le empezó a doler de repente—dijo Toma.

—¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo que hizo Ryo? —preguntó Takahisa.

—¿Qué hizo Ryo? —preguntó la _housekeeper_.

—Mhh… No lo sabemos —respondió Toma—… Se encerró con Yuya en la habitación y cuando salió… Yuya despertó.

—Déjenme ver —pidió la mujer—. Enfermera, no le dé nada, por favor.

—Ah… Sí…

—Tegoshi-kun, dame tus manos, por favor.

—Eh… Está bien…

Erika se sentó a su lado y cerró los ojos. Yuya movió sus labios llamando la atención de su pareja. Toma se hincó de hombros como respuesta.

—No puede ser —dijo Erika, abriendo los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Takahisa.

—Masuda-kun, ve a buscar a Ryo y Tadayoshi, de inmediato —le pidió. El aludido asintió y salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

—Erika-san, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Toma.

—Espera a que vengan, Ikuta-kun. Sólo espera a que vengan.

 

Camino hacia la torre, estuvo a punto de caer de bruces varias veces. Aparentemente, ese era el límite de su poder pero no debía ser descubierto. Por medio de un nuevo hechizo, hizo invisible el archivo de Yuya el cual estaría en la torre hasta que él lo creyera necesario. Acto seguido, fue hasta el cuarto de Ai a través de la ventana. Dejó un cofre debajo de la cama en el mismo instante en que la muchacha entraba.

—Subaru…

—Ai…

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

—Dejé un regalo que sólo Ai puede abrir.

—¿En serio? ¿Y puedo abrirlo ahora? —Subaru levantó la frazada que caía sobre el suelo y le alcanzó el cofre que había ocultado allí. Ai posó su mano sobre él y automáticamente la tapa de abrió, enseñándole el archivo de Mirei—. Esto… ¿Cómo lo hiciste…?

—Ai lo dijo: soy mago. 

—Muchas gracias —sin siquiera imaginar lo que acontecería, Subaru recibió un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se separaron, Ai se alejó varios metros—. Lo… Lo siento… Me dejé llevar… Ja, ja, ja. De todos modos…, muchas gracias, Subaru.

—Que no te vuelvan a descubrir.

—Claro que no. Es una promesa. Oye, ¿y el tuyo?

—Creo que aún no estoy listo para descubrir mi pasado. El presente que tengo ahora… es mucho mejor —reconoció.

 

—¿Ahora sí va a hablar? —le dijo Toma a Erika, una vez Takahisa entró al lugar con Ryo y Tadayoshi detrás.

—Tegoshi… Despertaste…

—Así es, Tada-chan. Y es todo gracias a Ryo-chan.

—¿A Ryo-chan? —repreguntó Tadayoshi, mirando a su pareja, quien no despegó ni un momento la vista del suelo.

Erika se acercó a Ryo y con un broche, agarró uno de sus dedos, el cual pinchó hasta hacerlo sangrar.

—Ay —se quejó Yuya.

—Ouch —se quejó Ryo, levantando la vista por unos instantes. Cuando los presentes se dieron cuenta de la extraña situación, volvió a bajarla, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Tu dedo medio de la mano derecha también está sangrando, ¿no es así, Tegoshi-kun? —le preguntó Erika.

—S… Sí —respondió el aludido, sin comprender la situación.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme qué rayos está sucediendo? —pidió Toma.

—Lo siento, Toma, pero no había otra forma de hacerlo.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Yuya? —le dijo, agarrando con fuerza la mano de su pareja.

Ryo levantó su mano. Podía sentir una calidez ajena a la suya.

—Habían dos formas de evitar lo inevitable —dijo Erika—. La primera: someter a Tegoshi-kun a un sueño profundo hasta que las condiciones de su despertar estuvieran dadas. Y la segunda: llegar hasta su alma y sellar los recuerdos que podían desencadenar hechos similares a los de su enfrentamiento con Maruyama-kun.

—¿Ryo hizo eso? —preguntó Takahisa.

—No. Ryo no tiene la capacidad de sellar recuerdos. Pero en mi biblioteca había un libro que hablaba de cómo pueden separarse, ¿no es así? —le preguntó Erika.

El aludido suspiró.

—Lo que hice, para terminar con tanto misterio, fue reemplazar parte del alma de Tegoshi con la mía. Es por eso que sentimos lo mismo.

—Pero…, y sus poderes…

—Él tiene la mitad de su fortaleza, y al mismo tiempo, la mitad de la mía —Yuya miraba a Ryo sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo—. Tego…, perdóname, pero… no había otra solución… Si sucedía lo peor, no quería que sólo tú salieras afectado.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó Tadayoshi. Ryo lo miró—. Te importaron un carajo, ¿no?

—No es así. Lo hice por el bien de todos.

—Si hubiera sido por el bien de todos, ¡lo habrías consultado por lo menos conmigo, maldita sea!

—Tada-chan… Él realmente lo siente…

—No me importa lo que tú me digas.

—Lo sé porque siento lo que Ryo-chan está sintiendo…

—Eres un egoísta —le dijo Tadayoshi, antes de irse de la habitación.

—Ryo —llamó su atención Erika—, ¿podrías alojarte al lado por unos días?

—Seguro —dijo Ryo. Erika salió de la habitación, sintiendo que algo la aquejaba.

—¿Ryo-chan? —Yuya lo hizo levantar su vista—. Gracias —susurró.

 

Erika regresó a su oficina. En la misma, Hiroki estaba prácticamente acostado sobre el escritorio, pero al entrar la mujer, se sentó correctamente.

—Erika-san, ¿sucedió algo?

Enfrascada en sus pensamientos, la mujer abrió el cajón que contenía la llave que habían encontrado en el lugar de secuestro de Subaru. La agarró entre sus manos y dijo un par de palabras que la hicieron desaparecer. Luego, se volvió y abrió un armario, del cual sacó unos papeles de un archivero.

—Por lo menos no se dio cuenta de esto —suspiró la mujer.

—¿Sucedió algo malo?

—Alguien vino hasta aquí y reemplazó la llave de Subaru por otra idéntica.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién tiene el poder de hacer una cosa así?

—Hiroki-kun, ¿pudiste disminuir la lista?

—Ah, espere, estaba en eso —Erika llegó frente a Hiroki, quien tachaba nombres de una lista hasta reducirla a cuatro personas—. No puede ser…

—Esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ^3^   
> Hasta la semana que viene :3


	6. Facciones formadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuhei trata de terminar de destruir el lugar donde estuvo cautivo Ryuhei pero termina enfrentándose a los sirvientes de Erika. Keiichiro y Shota se unen a ella para proteger a Subaru de aquellos que quieran hacerle daño.  
> Shingo y You son convocados por Ryo para darles a todos una noticia que cambiará de vida de varios y, al mismo tiempo, terminará por formar las facciones a favor y en contra de Subaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen por no publicar a tiempo ;w;  
> Sin más percances, acá está el sexto capítulo de **_Memories_** ^u^

—Entonces… —dijo Ai que, sentada en torno a Keiichiro al igual que Shota y Subaru, había escuchado sus palabras—, la mitad de mi padre… está en Tegoshi…, y la mitad de Tegoshi… está en mi padre…, ¿no?

—Así es —dijo Keiichiro.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué Subaru-kun y yo no pudimos conectarnos con el alma de Nishikido-san —dijo Shota.

—Eso sucedió porque no sólo estaba el alma de Nishikido-kun en su cuerpo, sino también el de Tegoshi.

—No puedes encontrar un alma sin que repercuta en la otra —dijo Shigeaki.

—¿Es decir que deben estar los dos presentes para poder llegar al alma de uno de ellos?

—No pudiste haberlo dicho con palabras más acertadas, Subaru-kun. Aprende rápido, ¿no, Shige?

El portazo pegado con la puerta de entrada alertó a los presentes. Al llegar el grupo hasta allí, los sorprendió la figura de Tadayoshi a punto de quebrarse de dolor.

—¿Papá?

—Ah… —el rápido andar de Tadayoshi sobre las escaleras fue interrumpido por las palabras de su hija—. Ai…

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—No, mi vida. No pasa nada.

Sin mediar más palabras el vampiro bajó los escalones que lo separaban de su hija y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Sin comprender la situación en lo absoluto, pero teniendo en mente que su padre necesitaba una devolución a eso, Ai lo abrazó con ternura.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro. No te preocupes —le dijo, besando luego su frente—. Si me disculpan…, me retiro…

—Algo me dice que papá no se tomó para nada bien lo que pasó —dijo la muchacha, una vez Tadayoshi se fue.

—Yasuda-kun, ¿puedes acompañarme, por favor? —le pidió Keiichiro.

—Ah… Sí… Claro… Estaba esperando a Maru, pero…

—No te preocupes. Ai-chan le dirá que estamos afuera —agregó el vampiro.

—Vayan tranquilos.

 

Shota siguió los pasos de Keiichiro hasta la orilla del océano que se extendía desde la parte trasera de las mansiones de Tadayoshi y Yuya.

—¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo me pediste un favor? —le preguntó al rubio.

—Eh… Sí…

—Creo que ya es hora de pedírtelo de vuelta.

—¿Eh?

—Yasuda-kun… ¿Qué me dices de Subaru-kun?

—¿De Subaru?

—Sí. ¿Qué piensas de él?

—Bueno… Creo que es una persona completamente diferente a la que conocíamos. ¿Por qué?

—También te has dado cuenta que aprende con una velocidad mayor a la promedio.

—Sí, es verdad… También es bastante intuitivo… Después de buscar el alma de Nishikido-san me dijo que en realidad no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero que simplemente, hizo lo que le pareció que debía hacer.

—Mhh… Ya veo. Seré franco contigo: no tengo idea dónde estuvo o por qué, pero más que sus acciones en el pasado, me interesaría saber qué le sucedió desde el momento que desapareció. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo. Esta vez, ¿puedo pedirte esto como un favor?

—Por supuesto que sí. Yo tampoco entiendo demasiado las cosas que están pasando, y de alguna forma, me aterra. No quisiera que volviera a haber un enfrentamiento como el que sucedió entre Maru y Tegoshi-san.

—Oh, sí, ocurrirá.

—¿Qué?

—¿Acaso crees que todos estarán de acuerdo con esto? ¿Eres tan ingenuo como para no darte cuenta que hay personas que quieren ver muerto a Subaru?

—Claro que lo sé —reconoció Shota cerrando sus manos con fuerza—. Pero no quiero llegar al punto de tener que enfrentarnos entre nosotros.

—Eso es algo que no podremos evitar.

—Kei-chan —llamó su atención Shigeaki—, se acerca un _hakudaku_.

—Koyama-sama —dijo el sirviente de Erika—, Erika-sama lo está esperando.

—Ya era hora —dijo Keiichiro—. Vamos, Shige.

—Sí.

La aparición en forma de neblina los condujo a la oficina de Erika donde la mujer los esperaba junto con Hiroki.

—Erika-sama.

—Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte. Ah, espera. ¿Hay alguna novedad?

—Ai-sama ha estado hablando con Koyama-sama al igual que Shibutani-sama. Aunque tengo entendido que él está durmiendo en estos momentos.

—De acuerdo. Muchas gracias.

—No tengo poderes mentales, pero creo saber por qué me mandaste a llamar —le dijo Keiichiro, sentándose  al lado de Hiroki. Erika sonrió.

—Hiroki-kun, entrégale la lista a Kei-chan.

El aludido le entregó la lista que le había enseñado a Erika un rato antes.

—Mhh… No me está diciendo nada nuevo…

—Vaya… Y yo que pensé que iba a sorprenderte…

—¿También estamos de acuerdo en que uno de los que está en esta lista fue quien mantuvo cautivo a Subaru todo este tiempo?

—Hablando al respecto…, me gustaría que conocieras un lugar.

 

—¿De nuevo tú por aquí? —le preguntó Takahisa a Ryuhei quien salía de una habitación distinta de la de Yuya.

—No digo lo mismo de ti. ¿Cómo está Tegoshi?

—Va evolucionando mejor de lo esperado. Aunque asumo que eso es gracias a Ryo.

—¿A Ryo? ¿Les dijo qué fue lo que hizo?

—Tomó parte del alma de Tegoshi para salvarlo —Ryuhei dejó de caminar y se quedó pensando unos instantes, inmóvil—. ¿Maru?

—Ah… Sí… Lo siento… Es que no recordaba que podía ser capaz de hacer eso…

—En realidad, dijo haberlo leído en casa de Erika-san…

—Ya veo —la mirada de Ryuhei se posó sobre la de Toma, quien salía de la habitación de Yuya—. Ikuta-kun, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

—Claro, dime.

Ryuhei miró a Takahisa, acción imitada por Toma.

—Está bien, entiendo cuando estoy demás…

—Ojalá lo entendieras todos los días —le dijo Toma. Sin embargo, pese a estar dentro de la habitación de Yuya, Takahisa no les quitó la mirada de encima—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Así que Ryo tomó parte del alma de Tegoshi…

—Si tengo que serte sincero… ,todavía… no entiendo cómo reaccionar a lo que pasó…

—Eso puede ayudarnos en lo que tengo en mente…

—¿Cómo?

—¿Dónde está Ryo? —Toma le hizo una seña a Ryuhei apuntando a la habitación al lado de la de Yuya—. Lo suponía.

—¿Massu? —Yuya llamó la atención de su secretario.

—¿Mhh?

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada —respondió Takahisa, agarrando una de las manos de Yuya.

 

Una abrumadora catarata de imágenes iba quitándole el aliento cada vez con más intensidad. Sensaciones de ahogo, de muerte y otras de un intenso placer, envolvían cada uno de sus sentidos. Sabía que debía despertar, pero no podía. Sentía estar presenciando su propia muerte, decenas de veces, pero sin poder ser capaz de llegar hasta el final, aunque lo rogara. Cuando finalmente pudo despertar, sin reparar en el lugar en el que estaba ni con las personas con las que se cruzaba, en su mente sólo estaba una, a quien se aferró como un niño pequeño al encontrarla. La abrazó con fuerza y lloró desconsoladamente entre sus brazos, para sorpresa de Shota y Tadayoshi que estaban junto a Ai en la biblioteca. Ambos se miraron, sin comprender del todo la situación.

 

—¿Este es el sitio dónde estuvo encerrado Subaru? —le preguntó Keiichiro a Erika.

—En realidad, parece que estuvo abajo —respondió la mujer.

—La explosión tuvo como objetivo la destrucción total del lugar —dijo Hiroki.

—Erika-san, ¿los _hakudaku_ encontraron algo de utilidad? —preguntó Shigeaki.

—Lo primero que encontraron fue su llave, pero —Keiichiro y su _supplier_ la miraron—… fue robada.

—¿Qué?

—Dejé personal en el registro negro para que averigüe qué archivos fueron sustraídos con exactitud.

—Erika-sama hemos encontrado trozos de lo que aparentaba ser una camilla —dijo un _hakudaku_ se materializó frente al grupo—. El grupo beta ha encontrado elementos de tortura.

—¿Quién puede tener la sangre así de fría como para--? —la pregunta de Erika fue interrumpida por la llegada de un grupo de _hakudaku_ que rodearon al grupo para protegerlos con una barrera invisible.

—¡¿Q… Qué sucede?! —preguntó Hiroki.

—Han atravesado nuestra defensa —dijo un _hakudaku_.

—Parece que nosotros no somos los únicos que descubrimos este lugar —dijo Keiichiro.

—Ataquen —dijo Erika.

—P… Pero…, Erika-san —llamó su atención Hiroki.

—Si han atacado nuestra defensa de forma hostil, los combatiremos del mismo modo, Hiroki-kun.

Por primera vez, Hiroki pudo vislumbrar un brillo en la mirada de Erika que nunca antes había visto. —Se ha retirado —dijo el mismo _hakudaku_ que había advertido la presencia del intruso.

—Y esperemos que sea por un largo tiempo —dijo Keiichiro.

—No… Volverá —dijo Erika—… Ahora que sabe que nosotros estamos aquí, volverá…

 

Con ayuda de Shota y Hiroki, Subaru fue llevado de nuevo a su habitación. Ai les pidió a los _hakudaku_ que se quedaran con él y, al mismo tiempo, Tadayoshi les advirtió que reprenderían a su hija si intentaba huir de la mansión.

—¿Se durmió? —le preguntó Tadayoshi al verla volver a la biblioteca.

—Sí… Pero me quedé preocupada por él… ¿Qué habrá sido lo que le sucedió?

Shota se quedó mirando a Ai, pero no dijo nada. Tadayoshi se dio cuenta que había algo en su mirada, pero por algún motivo no podía pronunciar palabra alguna al respecto.

—Ai…, ¿puedes traernos algo para beber a Yasu y a mí, por favor? —le pidió Tadayoshi. La aludida miró a su padre con mala cara, pero accedió al darse cuenta que no podía negarse a un pedido suyo—. Ahora, Yasu, ¿vas a decirme qué sucede?

—Creo que Erika-san y Koyama-san están armando un grupo para proteger a Subaru.

—¿Y eso?

—Con su aparición en la empresa y lo sucedido con Tegoshi-san, creen que pueden aparecer viejos enemigos y… también…

—¿Y también…?

—Quieren descubrir qué sucedió desde su desaparición.

—Yo se los dije —dijo Ai mientras entraba con una bandeja con bebidas.

—Odio que hagas eso —reconoció Tadayoshi.

—Y yo odio que me oculten las cosas —le recriminó la muchacha—. Como decía, Subaru fue secuestrado. Fuimos con él a ese lugar, pero alguien o algo lo redujo a cenizas. Pero, ¿por qué dicen que pueden aparecer viejos enemigos?

—Bueno, Ai… Si alguien lo mantuvo cautivo, fue por algo. Y probablemente quiera volver a capturar a Subaru.

—No entiendo por qué hablan de él como si fuera un animal…

—Discúlpame, no fue intencional.

—Si es para proteger a Subaru, estoy con ustedes… aunque Erika-san me haya puesto en penitencia.

Tadayoshi sonrió ante la última frase de su hija.

 

Una sombra negra entró a la habitación de Ryo. La misma se materializó sobre una silla, dando paso a Ryuhei.

—Eso sí que se ve mal —declaró Ryo al ver la herida de Ryuhei que se extendía desde el hombro hasta  la altura del codo izquierdo.

—Cállate —le pidió el aludido, con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Toma, ayudándolo a quitarse el saco y la camisa.

—Me descubrieron. Como dijiste, estaban ahí.

—¿Quiénes?

—Erika-san, Koyama, Shige, y tu querido Uchi-kun —mencionó Ryuhei a la última persona mirando a Ryo.

—Tenemos un traidor —dijo Toma.

—Creo que vamos a tener varios —dijo Ryo.

—¿Crees que Ohkura se atreverá a enfrentarse a ti? —le preguntó el secretario.

—¿Crees que Yuya no lo hará cuando se entere que yo mantuve encerrado a Subaru todo este tiempo? —le dijo Toma.

—¿Estás seguro que no oye nada de lo que estamos hablando? —le preguntó Ryuhei a Ryo.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

—Por lo menos…, si Masuda no está de nuestro lado… me sacaría las ganas de romperle el cuello…

—Qué suerte que te tengo de amigo —dijo Ryo.

—No te veo triste por estar a punto de enfrentarte al amor de tu vida —dijo Ryuhei.

—Digo lo mismo de ti.

Ryuhei suspiró.

—Yasu lo va a entender a su debido tiempo.

—Pienso lo mismo de Tadayoshi —dijo Ryo.

—¿Han pensado en alguien más o sólo seremos nosotros tres? —preguntó Toma.

—Pensé en alguien más —respondió Ryo—. Y estoy seguro de que nos va a ayudar.

 

Tanto Ryo como Yuya fueron dados de alta una semana más tarde. No hubo nuevas novedades del lugar de cautiverio de Subaru y tampoco volvió a detectarse la presencia de intrusos.

Subaru, por su parte, trataba de mantenerse despierto todo el tiempo que podía. Cuando se daba cuenta que ya no podía tener los ojos abiertos, llamaba a Ai con desesperación: necesitaba que ella estuviera cerca para poder conciliar el sueño.

—Buenas, buenas —dijo You, entrando a la mansión de Tadayoshi como si fuera su propia casa.

—Yoko —mencionó su apodo su hermano.

—¡Hermanito! —lo llamó el recién llegado.

—¡Tío! —Ai se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Ay! ¡Espera, Ai-chan! —le pidió el vampiro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Tadayoshi.

—Ryo nos mandó un mensaje —respondió Shingo, entrando con un par de maletas.

—Espero que no te moleste hospedarnos, hermanito.

—Ah… No… Claro que no, pero… Hay un asunto del que me gustaría hablarles… Yasu, ¿te llevas a Ai un momento?

—Papá…

—Sólo un momento, ¿de acuerdo? —le pidió su padre.

—Ai-san, vámonos —le dijo Shota.

—¿Yasu se peleó con Maru? —le preguntó Shingo, una vez el rubio y la muchacha se fueron.

—Algo así.

—¡Qué perceptivo eres, Hina! —reconoció You, sentándose en una de las sillas cercanas a Tadayoshi.

—Mhh… No es tan complicado darse cuenta. Se lo ve triste.

—Verán… No sé cómo decirles esto…

—Sólo, dilo.

—Subaru regresó.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Shingo.

—Hubieras esperado un poco más. No estaba preparado para esto —dijo You.

—Tiene amnesia.

—Eso está mejor.

—Y al parecer, estuvo encerrado en un lugar no muy lejos de aquí. Erika ha estado investigando junto con Koyama-san y Uchi-kun…

—¡Vaya! ¿Al enemigo es mejor mantenerlo cerca, hermanito?

—Y han descubierto elementos de tortura.

—Estoy completamente seguro que no le sacaron absolutamente nada.

—Yoko, enfócate en esto —le pidió su secretario y _supplier_.

—Perdón, es que no puedo cuando estás tan cerca mío, Hina —le dijo el aludido, entrelazando su mano a la suya y mirándolo cariñosamente.

—Lo peor del asunto es que… se lleva bien con Ai.

—¿Se atrevió a tocar a mi sobrina?

—Claro que no. Pero temo por el accionar de Ryo-chan…

—¿Tu novio lo odia?

—Todos tienen sus razones para hacerlo. Incluso Hina o tú. Pero, Yoko, no tienes idea lo distinto que se lo ve. Hasta te dan ganas de que jamás recupere la memoria.

—Espere, Ohkura-san…, hay algo que no me cierra. Con el poder que tiene Subaru, ¿cómo no fue encontrado antes por Erika-san?

—También han estado investigando fugas de dinero de la empresa. Erika cree que no importa qué fortaleza tenía la persona que mantuvo a Subaru secuestrado, sino el dinero que se gastó en el proceso.

—Oh… Ya veo.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió la charla. Los recién llegados fueron Erika, Hiroki, Keiichiro y Shigeaki.

—¡Oh! Buenos días, Subaru-kun —saludó la mujer, al aludido que, recién despierto, bajaba las escaleras en compañía de Ai, Shota y los _hakudaku_ que había puesto como guardaespaldas suyo y de Ai.

—Buenos días…

—Estás durmiendo en un horario muy extraño, ¿sabías?

—No es que quisiera hacerlo —reconoció el aludido, entrando al comedor junto al grupo—. Es que no tengo otra alternativa.

—¡Ah! ¡Hina! ¡Yoko! Qué casualidad verlos por aquí —los saludó la mujer.

—Recibimos un mensaje de parte de Nishikido-kun —dijo You—. Dijo que nos quería a todos reunidos aquí.

—Ah… Papá llega hoy, ¿no? —preguntó Ai—. Qué mal… Yo quería ir a buscarlo…

—Ikuta-kun iba a buscar a Tegoshi, así que…, pensé que no estaría mal en pedirle que él lo trajera —dijo Tadayoshi.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo Erika a Tadayoshi, entregándole una pequeña carpeta.

—¿Y esto?

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—Faltan un par de meses, pero…, ¿gracias? —dijo el aludido.

—Sólo abre eso —le pidió Keiichiro—. ¿Recuerdas que pensamos que quien sea que tuvo cautivo a Subaru debió haber gastado una importante suma de dinero?

—Ahjá…

—Fueron tres cuartas partes de su patrimonio, exactamente —dijo Erika. Tadayoshi la miró con sus ojos abiertos. Toda clase de palabras demás estaba prohibida con Ai y Subaru presentes.

—¿Lo encontraron? —preguntó Subaru. Erika asintió.

—Su nombre está en esos papeles. Y… también —la mujer volvió su vista a Tadayoshi, quien justamente había agarrado la lista que había hecho Hiroki de las personas que probablemente atentarían con la vida de Subaru.

—¿Debemos enfrentarnos a ellos? —preguntó Tadayoshi, leyendo los nombres de la lista.

—Así es —respondió Erika.

—Muy bien —Tadayoshi lanzó la carpeta íntegra al débil fuego que ondeaba sobre los troncos dentro de la chimenea.

—¡Papá, espera!

—Ai, no es necesario que ustedes conozcan esta información. Con que nosotros lo sepamos, es más que suficiente.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió, dando paso a los recién recuperados Ryo y Yuya, Takahisa, Toma y Ryuhei.

—Bienvenidos —los saludó Shota.

—Gracias, Ricitos.

—Vaya, Ryo-chan. Se te ve bien —el aludido se sorprendió por su comentario—. Hasta parece que sigues teniendo tu alma entera.

—Yo también te extrañé —dijo Ryo.

—¿Me hiciste venir sólo para eso? —le preguntó You.

—Claro que no. Pero como tío de Ai, no ibas a perdonarme si no te llamaba para este día tan especial.

You miró a Tadayoshi, quien hincó sus hombros en señal de desconocimiento a las palabras de su pareja. Ryo miró a Ryuhei, quien asintió. El secretario de Tadayoshi, se acercó a Ai y tomó su mano derecha, bajo la curiosa mirada de Subaru, y la desconcertada mirada del resto de los presentes.

—Ai-chan, con el permiso de tus padres, quiero tener el honor de ser tu esposo y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Nadie podía creer sus palabras. Shota fue contenido por la mano de Takahisa, quien lo miró y negó con la cabeza. El resto de los presentes, intuía cuál era la intención de todo ese asunto: alejar a Ai de Subaru, sin importar el precio que cada uno fuera a pagar. Yuya miró instintivamente a Shota. Ryo supo qué reacción había tenido. Posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro, pero éste la rechazó y negó con la cabeza, bajo la mirada de Toma, que estaba a sus espaldas.

Sin embargo, la estocada final fue dada por la persona que menos pensaba y que, como Ryo había previsto, estaría fielmente de su lado.

—Ai-san, felicitaciones —dijo Shingo, quien en ningún momento había despegado su mirada de la de Subaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer ^3^♥


	7. Enfrentamiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de la proposición de matrimonio de Ryuhei a Ai, y que Shingo eligiera el bando al cual va a pertenecer, You opta por mantenerse neutral hasta ver cómo siguen avanzando las cosas.  
> Tadayoshi le saca información a Ryo aunque eso signifique destrozar parte de su propio hogar.  
> Toma se empecina en hacer que Yuya recupere sus peores recuerdos, pero es enfrentado por Takahisa, quien corre a advertirle a Keiichiro quien no logra comprender por qué amigos y enemigos están viviendo peligrosamente bajo el mismo techo.  
> Todos eligieron su bando y sólo resta esperar lo peor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A modo de excusa estúpida, voy a decir que al menos el sexto lo publiqué este año xD  
> No puedo creer haber tardado tanto en publicar esta historia que está tan buena ;w;  
> Voy a armarme otro calendario para hacerlo más seguido ;;
> 
> PD: ¿Saben qué? Es re doloroso escribir sobre el Baru ahora que ya no está ;; 

Ai no podía creer lo que había oído. No supo cuánto tiempo se había quedado inmóvil, mirando a Ryuhei, esperando que le dijera que podía reaccionar, y que todo era una broma.

—Parece que la novia se quedó sin palabras —bromeó Ryuhei.

—¿Puedo… pensarlo…? —preguntó Ai.

—No tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, pero puedes —respondió Ryo—. No queremos acaparar todo el tiempo importante que tiene tu tío.

—Oh, no te preocupes por mí —dijo You, con una seña de mano—. Yo sí tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Yoko —llamó su atención Shingo, en voz baja.

—Lamento ser inoportuno, pero, ¿podemos ir a casa? —preguntó Yuya a su secretario y a su _supplier._

—¿Para qué? —le dijo Ryo, con una sonrisa—. La casa es lo bastante amplia como para que todos se queden aquí, ¿no, Tadayoshi? Además —agregó sin dejar responder al aludido—…, yo aún no estoy del todo repuesto de lo sucedido…

—Como siempre, haz lo que quieras, cariño —dijo Tadayoshi. You lo miró, sin comprender del todo tal _empalagosa_ muestra de afecto entre ambos. Ryo sonrió sinceramente.

—Entonces…, me retiro —dijo Ai, mirando a Tadayoshi, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Yasu —llamó la atención del rubio el dueño de la mansión—, ve con Ai, por favor —le pidió. El aludido sin mediar palabra, siguió los pasos de la muchacha, al igual que Subaru—. Ryo, ¿podemos hablar? —le pidió, levantándose de su asiento.

—Ah, lo siento, pero, creas o no, estoy algo cansado. Iré a descansar un rato. Que atiendan a nuestros invitados, por favor —le dijo a Tadayoshi, antes de subir por las escaleras hasta su cuarto. El aludido omitió sonido una vez Yuya fue instalado.

—Yoko, ¿podemos hablar? —le pidió a su hermano, levantándose de su asiento. You lo imitó, al igual que Shingo—. A solas, por favor.

Shingo miró a You, quien negó con la cabeza, dándole el pie a quedarse en el comedor con el resto de los presentes. El vampiro, por su parte, siguió a su hermano menor hasta la biblioteca.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué está sucediendo aquí?

—Cuando te conté lo de Subaru fue para prevenirte.

—¿De?

—Va a estallar una guerra.

—Intuyo contra quiénes se están enfrentando, pero, ¿es en serio…?

—No son solo las mentiras a las que fuimos sometidos, también está el proceso de tortura hacia un igual, y la forma en que se burlaron de Erika…

—¿Quieres saber de qué lado voy a estar?

—Sí —respondió Tadayoshi, en un suspiro.

—Por mi parte, me gustaría seguir viendo a este nuevo Subaru, saber si realmente perdió la memoria.

—Erika nos advirtió que fue un error esperar a que siguiera utilizando sus poderes como si nada. La búsqueda se limitó a grandes cantidades de energía en vez de enfocarse en su fortaleza en sí.

—De todos modos, quisiera hacer las cosas a mi manera. Sin embargo, cuando llegue el momento de pelear, no dudes que obtendrás mi respuesta.

 

La noche pareció llegar más temprano que de costumbre. Cuando se dio cuenta, se había quedado leyendo hasta muy tarde en la madrugada. Inconscientemente, le incomodaba tener que compartir la habitación con el enemigo, pero tenía que tenerlo cerca ante cualquier eventualidad. Además, necesitaba saber por qué había alojado a Yuya en la mansión, cuando sus recuerdos respecto a Subaru habían sido suprimidos. Si su as bajo la manga era Yuya, debía estar preparado.

—Ah, pensé que nunca vendrías —le dijo Ryo, quien estaba sentado en la cama en medio de la oscuridad.

—Rayos… Y yo que pensé que estarías durmiendo —se quejó Tadayoshi, cerrando la puerta de la habitación a su paso.

—No sin mi beso de buenas noches —dijo el aludido.

—Te mereces estar en penitencia por lo que hiciste.

—Era eso o algo peor.

Tadayoshi se sentó al lado de Ryo y se arropó con las sábanas.

—Míranos… Estamos en la misma cama, uno al lado del otro y, sin embargo, algo invisible nos separa…

—Y siempre lo hará…

—Porque tú lo crees…

—Ohkura, por favor… ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo me puse cuando me enteré de la forma en que llegué a este lugar?

—Pero, pese a todo tu rencor, tus sentimientos por mí no cambiaron…

—Ai desconoce su fuerza…

—¿Por eso quieres a Maru? ¿A Tegoshi? ¿Por eso vas a obligar a nuestra hija a casarse con alguien que no quiere?

—De nuevo con eso —susurró Ryo, aferrándose a las sábanas—. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que ella no es mi hija?

—¿Y qué con eso? Ella te ve de esa manera.

—¿Y tú crees que es fácil? —le preguntó, levantándose de la cama. Su cuerpo empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la cama—. ¿Que Ai me pregunte a mí qué carajo le pasó a su madre? A ver, dímelo tú, señor sabelotodo, ¿cómo respondes a una pregunta así si tú fuiste el causante de todo eso? Estamos de acuerdo en que yo no lo hice directamente, pero usé y lastimé a muchísima gente en el proceso.

—Lo mismo que vas a hacer ahora.

—Quiero protegerla —reconoció Ryo, acercándose a Tadayoshi.

—Utilizando a Tegoshi de nuevo.

—Es la única solución.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que la presencia de Subaru desaparezca de una vez por todas.

—Bingo —susurró Tadayoshi, después de un rato. Ryo, que estaba en la otra punta de la cama, lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender su reacción.

—¿Qué…?

—Lo siento, pero necesitaba conocer tu plan —respondió el aludido, arreglando su parte de las sábanas y acomodándose para dormir—. Ahora voy a poder dormir tranquilo. Buenas noches.

Ryo se quedó de pie frente a la cama, pensando qué era lo importante qué había soltado sin querer.

—Espera un momento, tú sabías que el plan era matar a Subaru. ¿Qué es lo relevante?

—Que utilizarás a Tegoshi para eso —respondió Tadayoshi, quien le daba la espalda.

—Hay una cosa que no sabes, mi amor —dijo Ryo. De su mano, emanó un aura negra la cual utilizó para golpear el lugar del lecho donde Tadayoshi estaba descansando—. Que yo también tengo parte de su poder.

—Eso lo supe desde que Erika dijo lo que hiciste —reconoció el aludido que había saltado de la cama para evitar ser atacado. Su parte de la cama quedó reducida a trozos de madera.

—Debiste haberte ido a dormir al living.

—¿Cuándo nos peleamos? ¿Nos peleamos?

Utilizando el mismo ataque, esta vez, Ryo utilizó aquella aura para expulsarla de su mano y disparar directo a Tadayoshi. Sin embargo, el aludido salió de la habitación y el ataque fue recibido por la puerta. Ryo suspiró y salió en su búsqueda, sin embargo, se notaba la diferencia de experiencia a la legua: cada golpe que trataba de asestarle era evadido por Tadayoshi y desviado a algún sector de la casa donde no hubiera gente. De ese modo, llegaron a la biblioteca, donde Tadayoshi pareció volverse vulnerable. A un extremo de la misma, alzó ambos brazos en dirección a Ryo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Espera, espera, espera. Aquí, no —le pidió—. Por favor —Ryo se acercó a él, pero un agarre sobrenatural lo estampó contra la pared y agarró sus extremidades para impedirle el movimiento—. Tienes a Tegoshi, tienes a Maru, pero, ¡oh! ¿Recuerdas quién le cedió a Maru los atributos que tanto alardeas tener de tu lado?

—De ti —respondió el aludido.

—Muy bien, Ryo-chan. ¿Y sabes una cosa? —de repente, el agarre sobre Ryo fue reemplazado por la mano de Tadayoshi sobre su cuello—. Hace mucho tiempo que no los uso.

Lejos de hacer alarde de sus poderes, Tadayoshi besó a Ryo apasionadamente. El más bajo utilizó sus manos para que ahora fuera Tadayoshi quien estuviera contra la pared, empujándolo con fuerza. Abrazándolo él también, lanzó un gemido de placer que hizo sonreír a su pareja. En medio de aquella pelea que apenas estaba comenzando, no pudieron evitar seguir sintiendo una pasión que los consumía por dentro y que necesariamente necesitaba del otro para poder seguir viva.

 

En el corto camino que Toma hizo desde su habitación hasta encontrarse con Ryuhei en el pasillo, le pareció que había pasado un tornado.

—¿Qué pasó aquí…?

—Parece que Ryo hizo las paces con Ohkura.

—¿A esto le llamas hacer las paces? A propósito, ¿sabías que han vuelto a desaparecer dos archivos del registro negro?

—¿De nuevo Ai? —suspiró Ryuhei.

—Sabes que ella no puede abrirlo —el aludido miró a Toma.

—Entonces fue…

—Exacto. ¿No te interesa saber cuáles archivos desaparecieron?

Toma se acercó a Ryuhei y le dijo algo al oído que lo dejó sorprendido.

—Buenos días —saludó Yuya a ambos, mientras salía de su habitación.

—Buenos días —lo saludó Ryuhei.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —le preguntó Toma, acercándose a él.

—Mal porque estabas a mi lado.

—Perdón por eso.

—Ah, Maru, ¿podemos hablar? —la voz de Shingo alertó al grupo.

—Claro, vamos a mi habitación —respondió el aludido.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó Yuya a su _supplier_ , una vez estuvieron solos.

—No, ¿por qué? —dijo Toma, pasando su brazo por sobre la espalda del rubio y caminando ambos hacia las escaleras.

—Siento el clima un poco tenso… ¿Cómo es eso que Maru le pidió matrimonio a Ai-chan?

—Cosas que pasan —respondió Toma, hincándose de hombros.

—Estás parco de palabras, Toma —le recriminó su pareja con una sonrisa.

—Perdón. Oye, Yuya —llamó su atención el aludido, aminorando el paso.

—Dime…

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la empresa hace unos días? ¿O cómo nació Ai-chan?

—Por supuesto que… no —la segura voz del vampiro se tornó en una llena de duda—… N… No lo recuerdo…

—Pronto lo harás, pero no te esfuerces —le advirtió Takahisa, apareciendo en el pasillo—. Es una secuela del golpe que tuviste.

—Ah, sí. Erika me lo dijo —reconoció Yuya—. Si es así, no tienes de qué preocuparte, mi amor —le dijo a Toma—; tarde o temprano los recuperaré.

El aludido sonrió y dirigió luego su mirada a Takahisa.

—¿Quieres ir bajando? Me olvidé algo en el cuarto —le dijo el secretario.

—¿Tú no vienes? —le preguntó a Toma.

—Tengo que preguntarle algo a Maru, lo esperaré aquí.

—Está bien.

Takahisa esperó prudentemente a que Yuya se hubiera ido para hablar con Toma.

—¿Estás consciente de lo que estás haciendo?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Algo me dice que no.

—Ryo lo detendrá. O, en el peor de los casos, Maru.

—¿Matándolo?

—Reteniéndolo. Así como Ryo pudo tomar parte de su alma, también podrá hacerlo con el poder que tiene en su interior.

—Lo de la otra vez no fue más que pura suerte. Ryo no tiene el conocimiento suficiente ni la fortaleza para hacer frente a tremendo poder.

—Gracias, Masuda. Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo.

—¿En qué?

—En que seremos enemigos.

—Siempre lo fuimos.

—Pero ahora vienes a mostrar tus garritas.

—No quieres verme enojado, Ikuta.

—Mira cómo tiemblo —le dijo el aludido, a centímetros suyo.

 

—¿De qué querías hablar? —le preguntó Ryuhei a Shingo.

—Lo que sea que estén tramando para derrotar a Subaru, cuentan conmigo.

—Así que tú eras la cuarta persona de la cual hablaba Ryo…

—¿Qué?

—Hace unos días Ryo dijo que alguien más se nos uniría. Gracias.

—Pero saben que todos los demás están en su contra.

—Lo sé. Erika, Koyama, Ai…, Sho-chan…

—Me di cuenta de todo cuando le dijiste eso a Ai… ¿Realmente vas a sacrificar lo que sientes por Yasu?

—Él lo entenderá…, tarde o temprano —reconoció en un suspiro.

—Más vale que lo haga temprano, porque está sufriendo.

—¿En serio estás de mi lado? —le preguntó Ryuhei, sonriendo de lado.

—Aunque, a decir verdad…, en parte no me sorprende la situación… Es decir, Ai y tú…, podrían funcionar…

—No ahora. Hace algunos meses, tal vez, pero no ahora.

 

Ryo miraba a Ai, Shota y Subaru recorriendo el parque desde el balcón aunque frente suyo se estaba exhibiendo un banquete que estaba pasando desapercibido.

—De aquí puedes asestarle un golpe mortal —le susurró Tadayoshi al oído, haciéndolo asustar.

—¿Con todos esos _hakudaku_ acechando? Olvídalo, no soy un suicida.

—¿No sientes pena por Yasu? —le preguntó el más alto, sentándose frente a él.

—Daño colateral.

—Si te oyera decir eso… no lo creería viniendo de ti…

—Las personas cambian.

—No así sus corazones.

—¿Otra vez vamos a tener una conversación de esta índole?

—Tiene razón —dijo Erika, sentándose en la silla vacía entre ambos. Hiroki, que estaba de pie detrás suyo, se sentó en la silla frente a ella—. Sería un suicidio que te atrevieras a levantar la mano y atacar a Subaru.

—Pensé que yo tenía inmunidad —dijo Ryo.

—Eso se terminó cuando me cambiaste por Tadayoshi-kun.

—Pensé que no había más rencores al respecto —le dijo, sirviéndole té en un pocillo.

—¡Qué poco conoces a las mujeres!

—También pensé que eras mi amigo, Hiro. ¿Té?

—Que no comparta tus mismas intenciones, no quiere decir que haya dejado de serlo. No, gracias. No tengo apetito.

—¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? —dijo Ryo, dejando la tetera en medio de la mesa—. Antes Tadayoshi hubiera sido capaz de matarte, y ahora…, los dos están en el mismo bando…

—Como dijiste, las personas cambian, Ryo-chan.

—Alguien como Subaru, no lo hace.

—Wow… ¡Qué clima más tenso! —exclamó Yuya, acercándose al grupo. Hiroki se levantó para darle su asiento. El rubio agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y se sentó—. ¿Me perdí de algo?

—No, de nada en particular —respondió Erika, bebiendo té.

—¿Qué sucedió anoche? —preguntó Yuya—. Escuché algunas voces, pero…, no podría decir si estaba despierto o era parte de un sueño.  

—Depende lo que hayas oído —dijo Ryo—. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión con Tadayoshi.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

—Nos sirvió para arreglar nuestras diferencias —dijo Tadayoshi, tratando de terminar con esa conversación.

 

—Pobre Tegoshi-san —dijo Shota, mirando hacia el balcón.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Subaru.

—Debieron suprimir parte de sus recuerdos para evitar una recaída.

—¿Recaída?

—Ustedes no lo saben, pero, una vez, la fuerza de Tegoshi-san nos puso a todos en peligro.

—Ehh… No sabía que Tego era así de poderoso… Es decir…, no lo aparenta —dijo Ai.

—Es verdad —reconoció Shota con una sonrisa—. Pero cuando estás en problemas es cuando muestras tu verdadera fuerza, Ai-san.

—Debe ser horrible llegar hasta esos extremos —dijo la aludida—. Es decir, tuvo que enfrentarse a todos ustedes, ¿no?

—En realidad, fue Maru el que se le enfrentó.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ai después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Sí. Él también estuvo en problemas por su culpa —dijo Shota—. Pero, al fin y al cabo fue el amor de Ikuta-san lo que lo salvó y lo trajo de vuelta.

—Ai —dijo Subaru.

—Exacto —dijo Shota con una sonrisa.

—¡Ay, Yasu! Siempre me siento tan bien cuando hablo contigo —reconoció Ai.

—¿En serio?

—Eso es porque Yasuda-kun tiene un corazón lindo —dijo Subaru.

—Debes aprender más palabras, Subaru —dijo la muchacha.

 

—Que Ikuta-kun hizo, ¿qué? —dijo Keiichiro que, aunque había escuchado perfectamente cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por Takahisa, algo le impedía creerlo.

—Tengo la impresión de que Ryo quiere tomar posesión de sus poderes.

—Tadayoshi debe saber esto —dijo el vampiro con la intención de dirigirse al balcón, pero Takahisa agarró su brazo y lo detuvo.

—Espere… Algo me dice que Ohkura-san ya lo sabe…

—Y también sabe que Toma mantuvo cautivo a Subaru-kun y los mantiene a todos viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

—Yo también pienso que es una locura, pero…, es mejor tener cerca al enemigo, ¿no? —dijo Takahisa, comprendiendo sus sentimientos.

—Aún así, voy a ir a decírselo. No podemos permitir que pongan en peligro la vida de uno de los nuestros por un capricho —hecho una furia como nadie nunca lo había visto, Keiichiro se dirigió al balcón donde aún estaban desayunando y, al mismo tiempo, desafiándose con las palabras. La tensión que podía sentirse en el aire aumentó su descontento. Sin mediar palabras, se acercó a Ryo y le dio un golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo. Los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos, y Ai, Subaru y Shota miraron hacia aquel lugar debido al ruido de la silla de Ryo cayendo al suelo junto con él. Ryo, por su parte, no terminó de salir de su asombro que Keiichiro lo estaba levantando del suelo agarrándolo del cuello con una mano—. No te atrevas a hacerlo.

—Kei-chan, espera —intentó calmarlo Erika posando una mano sobre su espalda, pero lejos de responderle, Keiichiro seguía sosteniendo a Ryo de aquella forma tan riesgosa.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Ai, airosa por salir corriendo en su ayuda.

—Ai-san, espere —le pidió Shota—. Creo que Nishikido-san la ayuda que menos espera es la suya…

—Pero…

—No se preocupe, todo estará bien —le dijo el aludido, con una sonrisa.

—Koyama-san, todo está bien —Shingo salió junto a You e imitó a Erika. A diferencia de la mujer, él sí tuvo éxito. Keiichiro soltó a Ryo, quien cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, tosiendo, y pestañeó varias veces, como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño, acto seguido se volvió a Shingo.

—No vuelvas a usar tus trucos conmigo —le pidió.

—Si no lo hacía, iba a matar a Ryo —le dijo, extendiéndole la mano al aludido, quien la aceptó y se levantó del suelo.

—No sé de qué rayos me estás hablando —le dijo Ryo a Keiichiro, quien se giró para mirarlo.

—Kei-chan —llamó su atención Shigeaki, pero este le hizo una seña con la mano.

—Lo que estés por hacerle a Tegoshi, no lo hagas. Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.

Con Yuya a pasos suyo, Keiichiro no podía ahondar en detalles, pero él sabía muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Realmente no sé de qué me hablas…

You, a pasos de todo aquel asunto, se dio cuenta de qué grupo iba a formar parte. Miró a Tadayoshi y negó con la cabeza con una expresión de lástima.

—¿Lo ve? —le dijo Shota a Ai—. Le dije que todo estaría bien.

—Pero…, ¿no parece como si se acercara una guerra? —preguntó Subaru.

Ryo entró a la mansión junto con Shingo.

—Estoy bien —le dijo Ryo, un poco alejado del grupo que estaba afuera—. Ahora ya saben contra qué se van a enfrentar. Ve a cumplir tus labores como secretario y _supplier._

—¿Y tú?

—¡Oh! Yo ya lo hice —respondió, mirando las marcas que había en uno de sus brazos—. Pero Tadayoshi no salió airoso de esta.

—¡Esto es una locura, Tadayoshi! —exclamó Keiichiro, caminando de un lado a otro como una fiera enjaulada—. ¡No podemos estar todos juntos bajo un mismo techo!

—Sé que no, Koyama-san, pero no encuentro otra forma de pasar esta situación lo mejor posible.

—¡¿Acaso no ves lo que estás logrando?! ¡Nos vamos a matar entre nosotros antes de tiempo!

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! —soltó finalmente el dueño de casa, levantándose de un salto y golpeando la mesa con el puño—. ¡Anoche casi termino matando a Ryo! —el silencio provocado por sus palabras duró lo suficiente como para que él volviera a tomar asiento—. Y no te preocupes por Tegoshi. Sé lo que quiere hacer Ryo, y no pienso permitirlo. Aunque deba ser yo el que tenga que entregar su cabeza en bandeja de plata…, que así sea para que todo esto termine.

—Espera, Tadayoshi-kun, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —le dijo Erika, sintiendo un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda.

El aludido miró a Yuya y posó una mano sobre la suya. Cuando el rubio lo miró, el morocho le sonrió. Palmeó el dorso de su mano y se acercó a él para decirle algo al oído. Yuya se alejó de él con los ojos abiertos como platos. Tadayoshi negó con la cabeza.

—No hay otra alternativa. Tendremos que hacerlo apenas pase el casamiento de Ai.

—Entonces, ¿yo no cuento en sus planes? —preguntó la aludida, quien había llegado en ese instante al lugar, junto con Shota y Subaru—. Es decir, sólo soy un objeto más en sus planes…

Su padre no respondió. La muchacha volvió corriendo sobre sus pasos.

—Subaru-kun, Yasu, por favor, quédense con ella —Shota asintió y siguió los pasos de Ai, sin embargo, Subaru se lo quedó mirando—. ¿Algo que objetar?

—Ai no quiere casarse con ese tipo…

—Lo sé —dijo su padre—. Pero no saldrá nada malo de todo eso, te lo aseguro. A propósito, cuida también a Yasu. Aunque no lo aparente, él también está sufriendo con ese casamiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :3


	8. Movimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El casamiento entre Ai y Ryuhei es inminente. Ella no puede evitar sentir una enorme tristeza aún cuando Tadayoshi le dice que no tiene por qué preocuparse.  
> Conforme el gran día se va acercando, los planes de ambas facciones empiezan a surgir, pero sólo uno parece haber aplastado por completo al del otro.

La locura del momento había pasado. Pero aunque no había vuelto a haber algún tipo de enfrentamiento como el de Keiichiro y Ryo, la tensión se estaba volviendo cada vez más insoportable hasta para aquellos que todavía no sabían muy bien cómo iban a participar de todo eso y de qué forma.

—A mí me parece perfecto —le dijo Erika a la mujer que estaba ultimando los detalles del vestido de novia de Ai—. Pero lo que aquí importa es la decisión de la novia. Ai-chan, ¿te gusta?

—¿Mh?

De nuevo, su mente estaba en otro lado. Por más que se hiciera la distraída, Erika conocía muy bien la causa.

—Permiso —la voz de Tadayoshi la hizo girar y mirar la puerta. Lejos de la dichosa sonrisa que una novia pudiera tener, la suya distaba mucho de ser la de una novia en la etapa más alegre de su vida. Sin embargo, le sonrió débilmente—. Guau… Estás hermosa —le dijo el aludido, agarrando con delicadeza una de sus manos y haciendo que la muchacha girara sobre sus pies. En ese momento, pudo ver la atenta mirada de Subaru frente al marco de la puerta, a quien le dedicó una reverencia.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Ai.

—¡Eso suena a que tendré que hacer todo el vestido de nuevo! —soltó la diseñadora, ajena a la situación que estaban viviendo.

—No, no, no. No quiere decir eso —excusó Erika a la futura novia—. Es sólo que está un poco nerviosa con todo este asunto.

—Así es. Sepa disculpar, por favor —le dijo Tadayoshi—. Es mi única hija —agregó, abrazándola. El aludido sintió un suave agarre en el momento en que estrechó a Ai. Era como si con ese agarre le estuviera diciendo que la rescatara de lo que estaba por acontecer —. Todo estará bien —le susurró, antes de soltarla y salir de la habitación.

—Tadayoshi-kun, espera —la voz de Erika llamándolo lo hizo detenerse mientras caminaba por el pasillo—. Cuando sucedió lo de Tegoshi-kun, te diste cuenta, ¿cierto?

—¿De qué?

—De la persona a quien estaba protegiendo Subaru-kun.

—Claro que lo sé —respondió el aludido con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué crees que estoy dejando que esté cerca de Ai?

 

—Oh —Ai dirigió su mirada a la mujer que buscaba algo entre la cantidad de telas que había llevado consigo—. Parece ser que me olvidé del velo. ¿Me disculpa? —la aludida asintió con una débil sonrisa. Una vez la mujer la dejó sola, Subaru entró a la habitación—. ¿Por qué no entraste antes? —el aludido se hincó de hombros—. Pareces mudo el día de hoy.

—Estás muy bonita —reconoció Subaru, ocasionando que Ai sonriera sinceramente. Sobre el torso parecían estar mezcladas varias clases de telas como si fueran pétalos de una flor. Una apenas visible cinturón dorado decoraba su cintura y la separaba de la parte inferior del vestido que, al igual que las telas utilizadas para el torso, parecían pétalos traslúcidos con destellos de luz. Sobre su cabeza una fina tiara sostenía un pequeño diamante sobre su frente.

—Gracias.

—Pero tú no lo estás.

—¿Eh…? —preguntó Ai arqueando una ceja.

—Tu corazón no lo está.

—¿Tú lo estarías? Si te obligan a casarte con una persona que no quieres.

—Pero, tú quieres a Maruyama-kun, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no como para llegar a casarme con él…

Su conversación fue interrumpida por dos leves golpes sobre la puerta. Antes de que Ai pudiera dar la indicación de entrada, la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Ryuhei.

—Vaya… Pareces una princesa —dijo el morocho.

—Oh. Ahora habrá mala suerte en el casamiento —dijo la aludida.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó el recién llegado en referencia a Subaru.

—¡¿Qué hace el novio aquí?! —exclamó la diseñadora, entrando al lugar en compañía de Erika y Tadayoshi—. ¡¿Acaso no sabes que no puedes ver a la novia con el vestido que utilizará para el casamiento hasta el día de la boda?! —sin esperar respuesta de parte del aludido, la mujer empujó al novio fuera de la habitación—. ¡Ay! ¡Estos chicos!

 

Tras ser echado de la habitación donde estaba Ai, Ryuhei bajó al primer piso y se dirigió a los jardines. No importaba qué tan mal hubiera sido el día, ahí siempre encontraba algo de paz. Una parte suya se alegró al ver que no era la única persona que veía el encanto de aquel lugar. La otra, deseaba lanzar el plan por la borda.

—¿Crees que te responden? —le preguntó a Shota en referencia a los árboles, quien lo miró.

—Siempre lo hacen.

—¿Y qué te dicen? —volvió a preguntar Ryuhei, sentándose bajo la sombra de uno de ellos.

—Que estás sentado sobre una de sus raíces. Se le dificulta beber agua contigo ahí.

Ryuhei sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Si tanto así detestas verme, no utilices a los árboles para alejarme de ti —le dijo, frente a él.

—Tienes razón. Quizás deba utilizar a alguien para hacerlo.

Ryuhei lo agarró del brazo.

—Yasu…

—Yasuda-kun —los interrumpió Subaru—…, Ai te espera.

—Suéltame —le pidió el rubio a Ryuhei, quien hizo caso a su pedido.

—¿Vamos, Subaru-kun? —le dijo Shota mientras se dirigía con pasos rápidos a la mansión.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Me molesta un poco que siempre estés en el medio —le dijo Ryuhei al recién llegado.

—¿Es sólo eso?

—¿Eh?

—Lo que a Maruyama-kun le molesta de mí, ¿es sólo eso?

El aludido sonrió y siguió los pasos de Shota, acercándose a Subaru en el camino.

—Si realmente quieres saberlo, lee el archivo que sacaste del registro negro, ladrón.

El aludido no dijo nada. Se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, pensando cómo supo que faltaban archivos y que el que los sacó había sido él. Al igual que Shota, se reunió él también con Ai, en su habitación.

—Ai —miró a Shota y luego a la muchacha—, ¿podemos hablar?

—¿Todavía crees que Yasu no es digno de nuestra confianza? —sonrió la aludida. Subaru volvió a mirar a ambos.

—No me regañes luego —le advirtió—. Maruyama-kun sabe lo de los archivos.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú se lo dijiste?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿De qué archivos están hablando ustedes dos?

—Bueno —dijo Ai, dirigiendo su mirada a Subaru.

—Te dije que no me regañes.

—Verás —siguió la muchacha, ahora con la mirada sobre Shota. No sabía desde dónde empezar a hablarle, así que, optó por sacar de debajo de su cama el cofre donde Subaru le había entregado el archivo de su madre. Un par de golpes sobre la puerta interrumpió la charla y las acciones de Ai—. ¿Sí?

—¿Yasuda-kun está aquí? —preguntó Toma—. Maru me dijo que estaba aquí. Yuya quiere hablar con él.

—Después hablamos —advirtió el rubio al dúo. Se encontró con Toma al salir al pasillo, quien le sonrió—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Tú una vez lo ayudaste a encontrarse a sí mismo. ¿Está mal si te pido que lo hagas de nuevo?

—No es tan fácil. Ahora Tegoshi-san, ¿cómo decirlo? Su alma está dividida.

—Por favor, por lo menos haz el intento, ¿sí? —le pidió.

—Lo haré, pero Nishikido-san también debe estar presente.

—Lo está. Es más, Yuya está en el cuarto de Ryo. Vamos.

Cuando Toma abrió la puerta de la habitación, Shota sólo vio a Ryo sentado en la cama.

—¿Y Tegoshi-san?

La puerta se cerró detrás suyo. Antes de poder ser capaz de reaccionar, sintió que su cuerpo se desvanecía al ser invadido por una oscuridad ajena a él. Ryo se levantó y se acercó a Ryuhei, que sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Shota entre sus brazos.

—Tú te encargas de él, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo.

—Sí —respondió el aludido segundos antes de que Ryo saliera. Volvió su mirada a Shota y suspiró, acomodando sus cabellos—. Lo siento, Yasu, pero no hay otra opción más que esta. Además, si te veo durante la ceremonia… Carajo… Sería capaz de dejarlo todo por ti.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —le preguntó Toma a Ryo en el pasillo, mirando la puerta de su cuarto.

—Claro. Tú encárgate de Tego —le dijo, sin poder despegar su mirada de la suya.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Toma con el ceño fruncido.

—Perdón. Esto de tener la mitad de Tegoshi…

—Si no puedes contener esos sentimientos, ¿podrás con su poder? —le preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír por aquella especie de confesión.

—Tarde o temprano, tendré que hacerlo —reconoció el aludido, aclarándose la garganta.

—Espero que sea pronto, Ryo-chan —dijo Toma, susurrándole su nombre al oído, ocasionando que Ryo lo alejara de un golpe que Toma logró evitar entre risas.

—Estúpido…

 

Con pasos presurosos, Toma llegó al cuarto de Yuya sonriendo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció al entrar y encontrar al vampiro con una de sus manos siendo tomadas por Tadayoshi. Al verlo, Tadayoshi palmeó el dorso de la mano de Yuya y se levantó.

—Los dejo solos —le dijo a Toma.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el supplier.

—¿Qué cosa? —repreguntó Yuya, sorprendido por su pregunta.

—¿Por qué Ohkura-san te agarraba de la mano? —agregó, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Acaso estás celoso? Tada-chan sólo vino a verme. A diferencia tuya, él sí está preocupado por mí —bufó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque parece que prefieres más la presencia de Ryo que la mía. Pasas todo el tiempo con él.

—Bueno, quiero saber qué fue exactamente lo que te hizo y cómo te afecta. Sólo estoy investigando.

—¿En serio? —volvió a preguntar Yuya, mirándolo de reojo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —sonrió el aludido, atrayéndolo hacia él y besando sus cabellos—. Vamos a prepararnos para el casamiento, ¿sí?

—Sí —susurró Yuya, no del todo convencido.

—Yuya —el rubio lo miró—…, intenta recordarlo todo. Por favor. No quisiera que sucediera lo mismo que la otra vez.

El aludido asintió.

—Lo estoy intentando, Toma. Te juro que lo estoy intentando.

—Bien —dijo el morocho, volviendo a subirse a la cama para abrazar a su pareja. Se mordió el labio inferior como si quisiera callar de esa forma las mentiras que le estaba diciendo.

 

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —Subaru desvió su atención de los libros para posarla sobre Tadayoshi, quien entraba a la biblioteca con un estuche en su mano—. Aunque se aproxima una celebración y estás vestido para la ocasión y todo, no puedes evitar hundirte entre estos libros, ¿verdad?

—Son como una especie de liberación para mí.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Subaru dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó de la silla.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Puedes seguir protegiendo a Ai? Y…, ¿puedes ir a llevarle esto de mi parte? —agregó mientras le entregaba el estuche que tenía entre sus manos. Subaru asintió y salió de la biblioteca.

—Cómo te empeñas en mantenerlos juntos…

—Y tú te empeñas en separarlos —le dijo Tadayoshi a Ryo.

—¿Cómo debo decirte que Subaru es una amenaza para nuestra hija?

—Ryo, es hora de que sepas algo —el aludido lo miró con el ceño fruncido—: Ai no es tu hija.

 

No importaba cuánto estuviera ensayando su sonrisa, el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo no parecía captar esa parte de su expresión. El sonido de la ventana abriéndose hizo que sus pensamientos volvieran a ella.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás a tocar la puerta? —le dijo a Subaru.

—Lo siento. Si hubiera intentado entrar por la puerta, no iban a permitírmelo. Ohkura-san me dio esto —le dijo extendiéndole el estuche—. Para Ai.

—Gracias —le dijo la muchacha, sosteniendo el estuche entre sus manos y abriéndolo para ver un collar de perlas con una piedra preciosa de color violeta—. ¿Me ayudas? —Subaru asintió con la cabeza y colocó el accesorio alrededor del cuello de la muchacha.

—Yo… siempre voy a estar si lo necesitas.

Sin ser capaz de agradecer sus palabras, Ai giró sobre sus talones y se desplomó sobre el hombro de Subaru.

 

Sin obtener más información respecto al accionar del grupo de su pareja, Ryo volvió al salón y se dispuso a molestar a uno de los suyos.

—¿Nervioso? —le preguntó a Ryuhei.

—Para nada.

—Sé gentil con mi hija.

—Tengo entendido que te acabaron de sacar la patria potestad allá adentro —le dijo Toma, detrás suyo.

—Cállate —le pidió el aludido con una sonrisa.

—Creo que deberías cuidar a tu princesa —le dijo Ryuhei dirigiendo su mirada a algo que estaba más allá del lugar donde estaban ellos. Al girarse, Toma por segunda vez y Ryo por primera vez, vieron a Tadayoshi charlando de algo con Yuya, ambos sonrientes.

—Maru, basta —le pidió Shingo tapando la vista de Ryo y Toma al aparecer delante de ellos—. Y ustedes, no se dejen llevar por sentimentalismos, o no tendrá sentido seguir con este plan.

—Dime qué sentido tiene decirle a Yuya que recuerde lo que pasó y que Masuda y Ohkura refuten mis palabras —reconoció Toma.

—Les dije que yo me haría cargo de eso —dijo Shingo—. Tranquilícense de una vez e interpreten sus papeles lo mejor posible.

Si bien Shingo no estaba haciendo uso de sus poderes para con ellos, el grupo sintió que sí lo estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, optaron por ir cada uno por su lado, aunque las cartas ya habían sido echadas y todos ya sabían quienes integraban la facción que protegería a Subaru y la que tenía por objetivo su eliminación.

La presencia de Erika en el lugar regando a su paso un sinfín de pétalos dorados y plateados dio inicio a la ceremonia. Luego de su entrada, le siguió Ai, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por un delicado velo blanco que le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros. Siguió el camino de Erika hasta llegar donde estaba Ryuhei. Aunque al mirarlo recibió una sonrisa de su parte, sintió que esa expresión era la misma que ella había intentado imitar frente al espejo, minutos antes. Llegó frente a él y dejó que tomara sus manos. Por encima de la tela de sus guantes Ai pudo sentir un suave beso de su parte.

—Bienvenida.

En respuesta Ai le dedicó una sonrisa que no llegó a verse a causa del velo.

Erika le extendió al novio una copa de un material metálico, reluciente, con piedras preciosas incrustadas por debajo de los bordes. Ryuhei bebió parte de su contenido y se lo pasó a su futura esposa. Ai se quedó viendo su reflejo dentro de la copa. No podía verlo. Ryuhei levantó su velo. Fue testigo de la fugaz lágrima que surcó el rostro de la muchacha. De repente, Ai recordó las palabras de Subaru, la promesa de su padre de que no habría problema alguno con esa boda, y la promesa que ella misma había pronunciado al decir que protegería a Subaru. Cerró los ojos y agarró con fuerza la joya que descansaba sobre su cuello, antes de beber de aquella copa.

—Felicitaciones —dijo Erika, extendiéndole un anillo a cada uno de los novios. En el momento en que lo sintió sobre su dedo medio, Ai sintió que ese objeto le apretaba en demasía—. Pronto se acostumbrará a tu dedo —le dijo Erika al ver su expresión—. Una vez más, felicitaciones.

La pareja le sonrió y le dedicó una reverencia a la mujer quien volvió sobre sus pasos. Ryuhei extendió su mano hacia Ai, quien la tomó sin tener otra opción. Al otro extremo de la sala, Ryo y Tadayoshi los esperaban. Al sentir la cercanía con su progenitor, la muchacha prácticamente soltó a Ryuhei y se abalanzó a Tadayoshi que, sintiendo su pesar, la estrechó entre sus brazos con ternura.

—¿Puedes prestarme un minuto de tu celebración? —le pidió, secando sus lágrimas. Ai asintió—. ¿Maru?

—Por supuesto. Antes que mi jefe, eres el padre de mi esposa.

—Su atención, por favor —dijo el vampiro—. No es mi intención opacar el matrimonio de mi hija—declaró, acariciando la mano de la aludida, la cual había tomado—, pero hay un asunto que es de vital importancia y me gustaría compartirlo con todos ustedes, aprovechando su presencia en mi hogar. Como habrán sabido hemos sido testigos de muchas conmociones últimamente. Es por eso que he decidido dejar mi patrimonio en manos ajenas a mi familia —un incómodo bullicio nació desde los presentes. Ryo y Ryuhei se miraron—. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que deje de estar al tanto del mismo. Sencillamente, no estaré en la empresa en categoría de vampiro solamente.

—Pero, Ohkura-san, si es por ser supplier tú ya lo eres —dijo Ryuhei.

A diferencia del resto, que aún estaban sentados en sus asientos, Toma se puso de pie como si fuera un resorte. Desde la distancia que lo separaba, Ryo pudo sentir un sentimiento de desesperación de su parte. Yuya lo imitó y se acercó a Tadayoshi.

—Así es, Maruyama-kun. Pero ya no será el supplier de Ryo-chan —dijo el rubio.

—¿Qué…? —soltó el morocho.

Tadayoshi miró a Ai con una sonrisa y la soltó. Acto seguido, separó su brazo de su cuerpo para aceptar el de Yuya, quien lo enredó al suyo.

—Prescindo de tus servicios como supplier, Ryo —le dijo Tadayoshi—. Ha sido decidido que seré el nuevo supplier de Tegoshi.

—¿Y… Y…? ¿E Ikuta-kun? —preguntó Ryuhei.

—To… Ikuta tiene varias cosas qué explicar respecto a la drástica reducción en su patrimonio —dijo Yuya—. Además, yo ya había prescindido de sus servicios, sólo que no había hecho efectiva esa decisión —agregó con una media sonrisa.

—Muy bien, eso es todo —dijo Tadayoshi—. Maru, espero que cuides muy bien a mi hija.

—A… Así será —dijo Ryuhei, no del todo repuesto por la movida hecha por el enemigo.

Los presentes se dirigieron a los jardines de la mansión. Sin embargo, Ryo, Ryuhei, Shingo y Toma no pudieron moverse de sus lugares. Esa batalla pareció ser ganada por Subaru.


	9. Casamiento de palabra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La celebración por la aparente victoria del grupo liderado por Ryo se ve fuertemente opacado por el movimiento realizado por Tadayoshi al convertirse en supplier de Yuya y este, al prescindir de los servicios de Toma. Pese a ser enemigos, Tadayoshi intenta que Ryo comprenda lo que está haciendo, pero la presencia de Subaru en aquel lugar, y cerca de Ai es algo que no puede tolerar.   
> Al ver la pelea protagonizada por los padres de Ai, recuerda que el archivo que tiene entre sus manos podría tener las respuestas que tanto él como Ai necesitan. Aunque eso signifique darle rienda suelta a los poderes que no recordaba que tenía, todo es necesario para que todas sus preguntas finalmente tengan una respuesta.

A causa de la fiesta luego de la ceremonia, el grupo se había dispersado. Ryuhei no tardó en darse cuenta que los únicos en sus cabales eran Shingo y él; y que Ryo y Toma no podían evitar sentirse incómodos con la situación.

Por tal motivo, Toma podía permanecer en la mansión en calidad de invitado, pero en la empresa, no tendría derecho alguno a pasearse por ahí como solía hacerlo. Ya no era _supplier_ de Yuya.

Ryuhei se acercó a Shingo cuando lo halló solo.

—Eso fue inesperado —le dijo.

—E Ikuta lo vio un poquito tarde —suspiró el aludido.

—Esos dos van a mandar el plan a la mierda.

—No, no lo harán —reconoció Shingo. Ryuhei lo miró—. Simplemente hay que acelerar un poco las cosas.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo vas a hacer para hablar a solas con Tegoshi.

—Su problema es que piensan que necesito tres horas, pero, no es así: con unos pocos segundos me basta y sobra —le dijo, sonriendo.

—Oye, Hina… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

 

—¿Quieres algo que comer? —le preguntó Yuya a su nuevo _supplier_ con ojos curiosos y también con algo de preocupación. Tadayoshi reconocía esa mirada. Negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

—¿Vas por algo?

—Sí, yo sí tengo hambre.

—Entonces, ve —le dijo.

—Espérame aquí.

—Por supuesto —le respondió el _supplier_ antes de que el rubio se alejara de él para ir por algo de comida.

—Lo besas en público y los mato a ambos.

Tadayoshi se giró para ver a Ryo, quien no pudo evitar que sus celos hablaran por él.

—No pensaba hacerlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Él sí? —le preguntó. Ryo estaba por responderle, pero la mirada de súplica por parte de Shingo al otro lado de la sala se lo impidió.

—Púdrete, Ohkura —finalizó Ryo la charla, dejando a su oyente con una expresión que no alcanzó a ver.

—Está dolido por lo que hiciste, Tada-chan —le dijo Yuya.

—Lo sé. No hace falta que me lo digas. Lo sé con sólo mirarlo a los ojos —reconoció el aludido, acariciando los cabellos de Yuya con ternura.

 

—Vaya lugar para encerrarlo —dijo Shingo, abriendo una puerta cerrada bajo llave. Al hacerlo, encontró a Shota atado a una silla de manos y pies. El recién llegado suspiró y entró a su antigua habitación mientras cerraba la puerta a su paso—. ¿Todo bien? —se acercó al rubio y le quitó la mordaza—. Lamento los modales de mis compañeros.

—¿Había necesidad de hacer esto? —le preguntó mientras Shingo lo desataba.

—Encima que vengo a liberarte y te traigo el traje. Además…, tú no tienes la mentalidad de Subaru —Shota lo miró—. Tú no te habrías quedado en tu habitación hasta que la ceremonia terminara.

—¿Ya…? ¿Ya se casaron?

—Sí. Ahí te dejé el traje. Cámbiate y ven a disfrutar un poco de la fiesta —le dijo, mientras sonreía de lado y dejaba la habitación.

 

—Te felicito —las palabras de Keiichiro hicieron que Toma arqueara una ceja. Tardó en responder ya que iba por su décima copa de bebida.

—Gracias, pero yo no soy el novio.

—Me refiero a pasar desapercibido con Erika con el asunto de Subaru.

—Ah. ¡Vaya que tardaron en darse cuenta de eso! ¿Cuánto más van a tardar en decírselo a Yuya?

—De momento, creo que con lo que pasó es suficiente, pero no pienses que saldrás de esta fácilmente, Ikuta-kun.

—Lo único que me importa ahora es Yuya. Todos ustedes, me importan un carajo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues con Ryo?

—Porque tenemos un enemigo en común.

—No vamos a dejar a Subaru-kun desprotegido.

Toma miró a Keiichiro, le dedicó una carcajada y se fue al otro extremo del salón.

 

Hizo un debate interno respecto a qué hacer cuando Shingo lo liberó. Sabía que tenerlo de enemigo era peligroso. Ni siquiera Shota como mejor amigo conocía el alcance de su fortaleza, y algo en lo profundo de su ser le decía que ni el mismo Shingo lo sabía. Sentía pena por la persona que fuera a ser su objetivo. De esa forma, pensando mucho más en el resto que en él mismo, llegó hasta la torre en la parte trasera de la mansión. Grande fue su sorpresa al hallar allí a Subaru.

—Subaru-kun —llamó su atención Shota, ocasionando el sobresalto del aludido.

—Ah… Yasuda-kun —le sonrió el morocho.

—¿Te asusté?

—No esperaba a nadie por aquí —le dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que le hiciera compañía—. ¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó después de un largo rato—. Ai estaba preguntando por ti.

—Digamos que tuve un pequeño inconveniente y no llegué a tiempo.

—Tú tampoco querías estar ahí, ¿cierto?

En ese momento, Shota se quedó mirando a Subaru y recordó las palabras de Shingo. Después de todo, él realmente no tenía la capacidad de quedarse de brazos cruzados ante lo que había sucedido.

 

Ai fue la primera en llegar a la habitación. Toda la decoración hecha para la pareja, pasaba desapercibida ante sus ojos. Se sentó sobre la cama y se quitó el velo. Se quedó mirando la nada hasta que oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Ese era el comienzo de una incómoda noche.

Le pareció que no hubo otro sonido. No oía pasos, no oía ninguna otra respiración más que la propia. Movida por su propia curiosidad, finalmente, se giró para ver a Ryuhei acostado a su lado. Sin siquiera sacarse el traje o cambiarse de ropa, se había acostado y estaba mirando el techo.  

—¿Conoces el significado de este par de anillos? —le preguntó Ryuhei, con el brazo en alto y la palma abierta para admirar la luz reflejándose sobre el objeto.

—No.

—Se cree que una pareja se juró amor eterno con un par de anillos de un material similar a este. Cuando uno de ellos murió, el otro sintió un terrible dolor en el alma, pero, lo más increíble, fue que el anillo que tenía en su mano, se desprendió solo de su dedo, y nunca pudo volver a ponérselo. Es como si cada par de anillos fuera la prueba viviente de que una persona sólo le pertenece a aquella otra.

—Yo puedo sacarme el mío ahora mismo —Ryuhei le sonrió—. No entiendo qué es todo esto. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que nadie confía en mí como para explicármelo.

—Es que es complicado. Pero, lo único que debes saber es que esto lo hicimos para protegerte.

—¿Para protegerme de qué?

—De Subaru.

—Ahí está de nuevo. A veces, parece que todos conocieran a Subaru, pero, no es así. Nadie lo conoce. La respuesta está en el archivo negro y nadie parece comprenderlo.

—¿Realmente piensas eso? —Ai lo miró—. Quizás sea por algo más que nadie quiere que tomen ese archivo. Pero, quizás, la respuesta no esté justamente en el archivo de Subaru.

Ryuhei se sentó en la cama y luego se levantó.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Ya te lo dije, esto lo hicimos para protegerte. Esto no es más que un matrimonio de palabra. Me voy a dormir a mi cuarto. Esta cama es terrible…

 

—Lamento todo esto —le dijo Tadayoshi a Yuya, cerrando la puerta del cuarto. El rubio estaba sentado en la cama, esperándolo.

—¿Adónde se fueron?

—A tu casa.

—Lo supuse —musitó el aludido.

—Todo estará bien —susurró Tadayoshi, sentándose en la cama para llegar a palmear el dorso de una de sus manos.

—Lo dijiste tantas veces que ya parece una ilusión.

—También te dije que con Ikuta-kun estabas en peligro.

—Me parece ilógico lo que dices. Pero Kei-chan ese día…

—¿Eso fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Mira, Tada-chan, no sé si confiar en Subaru-kun o no. Realmente no lo conozco. Pero el odio desenfrenado que Ryo-chan y Toma le tienen… No puedo comprenderlo.

—¿Cómo está Ryo?

—Confundido, destrozado. No entiende por qué hiciste lo que hiciste.

—¿E Ikuta-kun?

—Toma no se irá a ningún lado. Pero eso no lo sé por tener su alma o no. Lo sé porque lo conozco. Lo que sea que haya hecho, afrontará las consecuencias porque no se irá a ningún lado a menos que yo esté con él.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro.

—Cierra los ojos —el rubio hizo caso al pedido de Tadayoshi y cerró los ojos. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un dulce beso sobre sus labios. Un beso que no era para él, pero que le llegó al alma. Cuando sintió que Tadayoshi se había alejado de él, abrió los ojos—. ¿Crees que le llegó?

—Estoy seguro que sí.

—Genial —musitó Tadayoshi. Yuya lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Aunque no pudiera leer el alma de Tadayoshi, sabía que él estaba sufriendo de la misma forma en que lo estaba haciendo Ryo.

 

—Con eso no vas a convencerme, Tadayoshi. Al contrario —musitó Ryo, sintiendo sobre sus labios un sabor familiar y que añoraba en demasía.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —las zancadas de Toma sobre el suelo, acercándosele, lo quitó de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Le hizo algo a Yuya?

—No puedo sentir lo que él. Lo siento.

—¿Eso quiere decir que aprendiste a separar tu alma de la suya?

—Así es. A Tegoshi nadie le ha dicho que lo haga, pero, a diferencia suya, yo debo hacerlo.

Su oyente suspiró sonoramente.

—No aguanto más.

—Oye, todavía no ha pasado un día y ya estás hecho una fiera —se sinceró el aludido, un poco divertido con la situación. Toma lo miró, pero no le dijo nada—. No era para que te enojes. ¡Ikuta! —pese al llamado, el aludido salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo—. No creas que no sé lo que estás sintiendo… Pedazo de idiota…

 

El sol pareció darle la bienvenida. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido vestido al no poder moverse. Se desabrochó lentamente el saco y un par de botones de la camisa hasta alertarse y sentarse de un salto en la cama. En aquel momento se dio cuenta que Shota nunca regresaría a su lado. El anillo que, sobre su dedo, aún le dolía le dio aquel indicio.

Al bajar al comedor, encontró a Tadayoshi y Yuya desayunando. Estaban riendo por algo que no alcanzó a oír.

—¡Vaya! ¡A ustedes los poderosos sí que se les olvida lo que es el amor! —dijo antes de sentarse a acompañarlos. Los aludidos simplemente lo miraron.

—Mira quién habla —musitó Tadayoshi.

—Tada-chan —llamó su atención Yuya. Negó con la cabeza para evitar que siguiera hablando—. ¿Cuáles son los planes que tienes con Ai-chan?

—Por ahora me interesaría más que Erika me explicara qué hacer para evitar que esta cosa me ampute el dedo —reconoció Ryuhei, enseñándole un dedo un poco hinchado. Yuya suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

—Esto no es nada que un par de masajes puedan solucionar —dijo el rubio, antes de hacerle masajes sobre cada uno de los dedos de su mano y la palma de la misma. Tadayoshi se quedó mirando a Yuya. Le sabía mal no contarle todo lo que estaba pasando, pero que supiera lo que Toma había hecho, terminaría destrozándolo. Se levantó de la silla y salió del comedor, encontrándose a Ai bajando por las escaleras, quejándose por lo mismo que su flamante esposo.

—Buen día.

—Habla por ti. Esta porquería me está matando —dijo en referencia al anillo.

—Tegoshi le está haciendo masajes a Maru. Quizás se alegre en hacer un dos por uno —dijo mientras caminaba en dirección al jardín. Sin embargo, sus pies siguieron hasta el océano. Una vez ahí, cerró los ojos y se detuvo a oír el sonido del oleaje.

—La próxima vez que hagas ese tipo de descargos, al menos hazlo en persona.

Tadayoshi se sonrió al oír aquella voz que pensó nunca más volver a oír.

—Lo siento. De alguna forma, necesitaba tenerte a mi lado.

—Qué romántico de tu parte teniendo en cuenta que anoche dormiste con otra persona —le recriminó Ryo, a su lado—. Las excusas que estás poniendo para estar cerca de Tegoshi me están dando mala espina.

El aludido no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

—Se ve que los celos te están nublando el juicio, Ryo-chan. Anoche, no fue a Tego a quien besé, si no a ti.

—Yo no lo vi así. Y más vale que no se lo cuentes a Ikuta porque te corta la cabeza sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo viste?

—Vi que esos discursos que hiciste acerca del amor siempre fueron una farsa —sin mediar palabra, Tadayoshi hizo trastabillar a Ryo y caer sobre la arena. El aludido no pudo terminar de reaccionar que sus labios estaban siendo besados con una ternura igual o aún mayor que la que pudo sentir la noche anterior—. Eres patético, Tadayoshi…

—¿Por qué piensas que esto no me está destruyendo por dentro? Cuando te elegí, lo hice con el alma. Te entregué mi alma aquel día en que te vi entrar al comedor —se sinceró, acariciando su rostro, pero Ryo seguía mirándolo sin expresión aparente.

—¿Sabes algo? No creo que una parte de mi alma esté con Tegoshi. Creo que tú la hiciste mierda por completo. Que tú la tomaste entre tus manos y la cuidaste con tanto amor para terminar estrellándola contra el suelo. Eso es lo que creo. Lo peor de todo es que todavía te amo. Y que seguiré sintiendo esto hasta el último de mis alientos.

Ryo empujó a Tadayoshi y se levantó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues con todo esto? Olvídalo, Ryo-chan. Olvídalo todo, por favor.

—Perdóname, pero yo sí tengo mis recuerdos intactos —le dijo dedicándole una mirada fugaz y una sonrisa de lado.

—No lo entiendo —le susurró Subaru a Shota, quien estaba sentado a su lado, ambos escondidos de Ryo y Tadayoshi—. No entiendo por qué si se aman tanto, están separados.

Shota lo miró. No podía decirle que él era la razón de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Ryo! —llamó su atención Ryuhei, acercándose a él corriendo. Cuando se percató de la presencia de Tadayoshi, lo saludó con una reverencia. En ese momento, Subaru recordó algo que Ryuhei le había dicho antes del casamiento.

—Eso es —musitó.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Shota.

—No… No es nada…

—Vamos a la mansión. Aquí pueden oírnos —le dijo Ryo a Ryuhei mirando a Tadayoshi. Camino a casa de Yuya, Ryo se dio cuenta de la molestia en la mano de Ryuhei—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Esta porquería que no termina de adaptarse a mí.

—Más bien, creo que es al revés —reconoció Ryo ya dentro de la mansión—. ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—¿Has visto a Yasu?

—Mhh… No. ¿Por qué?

—Le dije a Hina que lo liberara durante la fiesta, pero no lo he visto en la mansión.

—¿Y crees que Ricitos tiene la fuerza necesaria para quedarse viviendo contigo después de lo que pasó?

—Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos son unos debiluchos.

—Te equivocas —lo corrigió Toma quien siempre había estado en la misma habitación que ellos pero  había logrado pasar desapercibido—. A nosotros no nos dejaron otra opción. Y creo que pasa lo mismo con Yasuda-kun —Ryuhei frunció el ceño—. Por otro lado, es mejor que haya desaparecido, es algo menos de lo que preocuparse.

Ryo se dio cuenta de lo que había despertado aquellas palabras en Ryuhei. Antes de dirigirse a Toma, lo agarró del brazo con fuerza.

—Basta, Toma. Ya falta poco para que todo esto termine. Sólo debemos esperar un poco más. Maru —llamó su atención—, no creo que esté demasiado lejos. Lo más probable es que esté con Koyama. ¿No fue a su casa cuando sucedió lo de Ohkura y… Kiritani?

El aludido se zafó lentamente de su agarre a medida que hablaba.

—Aunque esté con Koyama, no estaré tranquilo hasta que lo vea.

Ryuhei le dirigió una rápida mirada a Toma antes de irse, pero éste no reaccionó.

—Ya no sé qué más quieres que te diga para que te calmes —le dijo Ryo una vez se quedaron solos.

—No debiste controlar el alma de Yuya tan pronto.

—Si quieres besarme, sólo hazlo y ya —tardó un poco, pero Ryo logró vislumbrar el esbozo de una sonrisa en el rostro de Toma—. No hace falta que pueda leer tu alma para saber lo que sientes. Yo estoy en la misma situación que la tuya, y te aseguro que Tegoshi está peor.

 

—Tegoshi —Ai llamó su atención en el comedor. El aludido la miró y le sonrió—. ¿Estás bien? —agregó la muchacha, sentándose en la silla a su derecha.

—Sí. ¿Tú?

Ai se hincó de hombros, sin mucho más que agregar. Como si sintiera su dolor, el rubio refugió a la muchacha entre sus brazos y la rodeó tiernamente. Ai ocultó su rostro entre aquel cálido contacto y dejó que el tiempo pasara o, mejor, que se detuviera.

 

No sabía si estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, pero algo más fuerte dentro suyo lo había llevado a tomar aquel objeto del registro negro. Si en aquel momento resultó ser mucho más poderoso aquel registro que el suyo propio, por algo había sido.

Suspiró y deshizo el hechizo que lo mantenía oculto para, finalmente, tomarlo entre sus manos y empezar a leerlo.

 

Ryuhei regresaba a la mansión de Tadayoshi cuando vio al dueño del lugar recibiendo a sus invitados. Por algún motivo detuvo su andar y volvió sus pasos hasta la mansión donde actualmente vivían Ryo y Toma. No se dio cuenta que había llegado corriendo sino hasta reparar en el rostro de sorpresa de Ryo al verlo.

—Ya es hora.

—¿Qué?

—Hina está aquí.

—¿Él te lo dijo?

—No, pero… tengo ese presentimiento —reconoció sintiendo que su corazón latía con una intensidad anormal.

 

—Me está preocupando que vengas tan seguido, Yoko —reconoció Tadayoshi.

—Yo estaría más preocupado por Ai —el padre de la aludida lo miró—. ¿Sabes lo que duele ese anillo?

—Estuve dándole unos masajes para calmar un poco su dolor —dijo Yuya, mientras entraban a la mansión—. Ahora debe estar descansando en su cuarto.

—Ya veo —suspiró el recién llegado.

—¿Quieres que vaya por ella? —le preguntó Yuya.

—Por favor —respondió You—. Hina —llamó su atención el vampiro al sentir el suave roce de la mano de su pareja sobre su espalda—, acompáñalo, por favor.

—Seguro —dijo el aludido.

 

—No puede ser —musitó Subaru. Agarró  la hoja que se le había caído y volvió su atención al renglón que había perdido—. Tegoshi-sama fue manipulado por Shibutani-sama para terminar con la vida… de Kiritani-sama y el bebé que se estaba formando en su interior —dejó esa página a un lado y agarró otra—. Tegoshi-sama fue lanzado desde el onceavo piso para que despertaran sus verdaderos poderes —agarró otra página—. Los daños fueron contenidos por Nishikido-sama y Maruyama-sama. Con los poderes que había tomado prestado de Ohkura-sama logró contener a Tegoshi-sama. Ikuta-sama lo salvó —abrumado, Subaru se levantó y dejó que la fresca brisa del océano lo golpeara en el rostro. Estaba despertando, pero el impacto fue bastante violento e inesperado—. Si esto es cierto, entonces —hablándose a sí mismo, llegó al cuarto de Ai en el mismo instante en que la muchacha se sentaba en la cama y le echaba una maldición al anillo que descansaba alrededor de sus finos dedos—. Ai.

—Ah, Subaru. ¿Sucede algo? Tienes una cara…

—Ai, ¿puedes abrir el cofre que te di?

—¿El registro de mamá? ¿Por qué?

—Necesito verificar algo.

Aunque extrañada, la aludida hizo caso al pedido de su amigo sin indagar en su pedido. Se arrodilló al costado de su cama y sacó el cofre que allí estaba. Después de todo, sólo ella podía abrirlo.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo Ai, entregándole el archivo de Mirei a Subaru. Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, el afanado hombre abrió el archivo desde el final.

—Lo sabía…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Faltan páginas.

—¿Qué? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Ai. No confíes en nadie —le pidió, seriamente.

—Subaru, me estás asustando.

—Te diría que confiaras en mí, pero…, eso sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte.

Su sonrisa movió algo dentro de Ai. Era una sonrisa sincera, pero, al mismo tiempo, una sonrisa que le dolía ver. El cielo se oscureció y el frío del océano pareció recorrer cada rincón de la mansión hasta apropiarse de ella. Los _hakudaku_ que custodiaban a Ai y Subaru aparecieron detrás del último, a quien sostuvieron de sus hombros.

—Shibutani-sama, deténgase por favor —le dijo uno.

—No queremos hacerle daño —le pidió el otro.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Ai—. Aidaku, Shikondaku            , suéltenlo. ¡Es Subaru! ¡Ustedes ya lo conocen!

—Por eso mismo, Ai-sama —le dijo el primero, quien portaba una capa color índigo.

—¿Qué…?

—Nunca antes había desplegado sus poderes de esta forma —le respondió el segundo _hakudaku_ , que llevaba una capa color púrpura azulada.

—Ya es demasiado tarde —dijo Subaru antes de utilizar sus poderes. Ai no se dio cuenta y ni siquiera los _hakudaku_ lo hicieron.  Su alma se despegó de su cuerpo y apareció en la oficina de Erika para abrir el armario donde estaban las hojas desaparecidas del registro de Mirei para dárselas a su legítima dueña.

—Lo que estás haciendo está mal —llamó su atención Erika, sentada en su usual silla con Hiroki frente a ella, quien la miró, sin comprender sus palabras.

—Ustedes estuvieron haciendo las cosas mal —le dijo Subaru sin aparecer físicamente en el lugar. Hiroki se giró para ver cómo las puertas del armario se abrían solas y sacaban algo que no llegó a ver.

—Subaru-kun, ¡espera! —el pedido de Erika pareció ser dirigido a la nada. Cuando se dio cuenta, el alma de Subaru había vuelto a su cuerpo—. Hiroki-kun…

—Erika-sama —la aparición de un _hakudaku_ interrumpió sus palabras.

—Lo sé. Hiroki-kun, debemos ir a lo de Tadayoshi-kun ahora mismo.

—Ai —en el mismo instante en que el alma de Subaru volvió a su cuerpo, lo hizo con un par de páginas que antes no estaba entre sus manos—, esto te pertenece —le dijo acercándose a ella y agarrando una de las manos de Ai para que sostuviera aquellas páginas faltantes.

—Ai-chan, ¿estás despierta? —Subaru le hizo una seña a la muchacha la cual ella interpretó con que no quería que nadie supiera que él estaba ahí—. Tu tío vino a verte.

—Ah… Enseguida voy, Tegoshi.

—De acuerdo. Te esperamos abajo.

—Léelo, por favor —le pidió Subaru—. Y sólo cuando termines, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Sin comprender la situación, Ai se sentó sobre la cama y empezó a leer aquellas páginas. A medida que bajaba y subía de renglón, tenía en su pecho una sensación familiar, como si aún estando en el vientre de su madre algo hubiera quedado grabado en su mente de alguna manera. Recién al terminar de leer levantó su vista y miró a Subaru con lágrimas en los ojos. Como si le estuviera pidiendo disculpas, él agachó la cabeza.

—Gracias —oyó decir a Ai.

—¿Gracias? —repitió el aludido, recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza por parte de Ai.

—Por decirme la verdad. Es cierto cuando dijiste que no debía confiar en nadie. Todos me mintieron… Todas las personas en las que creía ciegamente, me mintieron toda la vida. Todo su amor fue una farsa —sin siquiera comprenderlo él mismo, Subaru se deshizo del agarre de los _hakudaku_ y abrazó a Ai con fuerza—… Tú no sabías nada de todo esto… Tú no lo sabías…

—Si lo hubiera sabido, no habría aparecido ante ti. No me habría atrevido a hacerlo —reconoció Subaru—. Pídeme lo que sea —le dijo, sosteniendo a Ai por los hombros y deshaciendo el abrazo para que lo mirara—. Ai, lo que sea. Haré lo que sea.

—Subaru, ¿has recuperado la memoria?

—A medida que leía el archivo de Tegoshi, yo… fui recordando lo que estaba escrito allí.

—Eso es normal —dijo Aidaku.

—Ese es el poder de los archivos —dijo Shikondaku. Ai y Subaru los miraron.

—Los archivos del registro negro no contienen palabras: contienes recuerdos, sucesos.

—Ustedes vieron lo sucedido porque efectivamente estuvieron ahí.

 

—¿Tegoshi? —Shingo llamó la atención del rubio con quien estaba bajando las escaleras. El timbre sonó y Ai y Subaru también estaban bajando las escaleras, pero, al ver a la distancia a Shingo y Yuya, decidieron quedarse en su lugar. Takahisa abrió la puerta de entrada, y les dio una no muy cordial bienvenida a Ryo y Toma.

—¿Quién era? —le preguntó Tadayoshi a Takahisa, algo inquieto.

—Ikuta y Ryo —respondió el aludido, sentándose en un sillón.

—Y…, ¿adónde se metieron? —preguntó You.

—¿Adónde está Ai? —agregó Tadayoshi.

—Ellos se quedaron en la recepción y, Ai-san estaba en las escaleras junto con Shibutani, Murakami y Tegoshi.

Los hermanos se miraron. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad, Takahisa los miró y automáticamente, los tres se dirigieron al pie de las escaleras.

Nadie sabía qué era lo que Shingo le estaba diciendo a Yuya, pero lo que sea, estaba haciéndolo sufrir en demasía. Su cuerpo era sostenido con fuerza por Shingo para evitar que cayera por las escaleras, y tal como había sucedido cuando se reencontró con Subaru, sus miradas no podían evitar separarse.

—Mierda —utilizando la misma arma con la que Ryo había intentado atacarlo, Tadayoshi hizo uso de sus poderes de _shadow_ para llegar hasta Shingo y Yuya y separarlos, pero una fuerza similar lo detuvo.

—Lo siento, Tacchon, pero debo evitar que hagas esto —dijo Ryuhei, llegando a los pies de la escalera para servir de escudo si es que fuera necesario.

—¡¿Y tú vas a dejar que tu tan amado Yuya siga sufriendo como lo está haciendo?! —le dijo a Toma.

—Más te vale que después te encargues de él. Si por mí fuera, lo mato —le dijo Toma a Ryo, acercándose a Ryuhei y subiendo los escalones que lo separaban de Yuya.

—¡Ikuta! ¡Espera!

Utilizando la parte de los poderes que le había arrebatado a Yuya, Ryo tomó a Takahisa del cuello a la distancia e hizo que su cuerpo golpeara contra el umbral del comedor. El secretario de Yuya cayó al suelo en seco mientras en el umbral se veía claramente la marca de un golpe y un camino color carmesí. Sobre las escaleras, Ai se mantenía en silencio, observando la situación aún con las lágrimas nublándole la vista.

—Ryo, es hora —le dijo Shingo. El aludido llegó frente al rubio y tomó su rostro para que lo mirara sólo a él.

—Tegoshi, mírame —le pidió.

—Ryo-chan… Subaru —gimoteó.

—Lo sé, pero ya no nos hará más daño. Ayúdame con eso, ¿sí?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza sintiendo sobre su pecho un peso imposible de explicar. Ryo volvió a apoyar su frente sobre la de Yuya una vez más. Le devolvió su alma, pero tomó la parte de su oscuridad necesaria para derrotar de una vez por todas a Subaru. Cuando pareció que el cuerpo de Yuya estaba por caer rodando, Toma lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y subió los escalones hasta desaparecer en el segundo piso.

Ryo lanzó hacia Subaru un ataque que dio sobre el techo. Había sido desviado por un campo de fuerza hecho por él, tal y como los presentes pudieron ver cuando el polvo se disipó por completo.

Pese a la presencia de Ryuhei, Tadayoshi estuvo por dar un paso hacia adelante y, si llegara el caso, atacar a Ryo, pero los _hakudaku_ que habían estado custodiando a Ai y Subaru se lo impidieron.  

—Lo sentimos, Ohkura-sama —dijo Aidaku.

—Pero no podemos dejarlo pasar —dijo Shikondaku.

—¿Qué carajo les pasa? —musitó Tadayoshi—. ¡¿Es que acaso no ven lo que está sucediendo?! ¡Mi hija corre peligro!

—No creo que sea así —dijo Erika, quien entró a la mansión junto con Hiroki. El grupo miró directo a Ai, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció frente a Takahisa.

—Yasuda-kun —le pidió al aludido quien estaba de pie en el comedor—. Llévalo a casa de Koyama-san y hazle las curaciones correspondientes —Shota la miró—. Sé que tú puedes hacerlo. Sólo tú puedes salvarlo.

Dichas aquellas palabras, Ai volvió al lado de Subaru de la misma e inexplicable forma en que apareció al lado de Shota.

—Ve tú también, Hiroki-kun —le pidió Erika.

—No lo haré. Si llega el momento, yo mismo protegeré a Erika-san.

—Te lo agradezco, pero estos caballeros también lo harán.

Cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras, Hiroki se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, generando la sonrisa de Erika.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarla sola —agregó.

—Como prefieras —dijo la mujer, sin despegar la vista de Takahisa que, a espaldas de Shota, salía de la mansión.

—¿Qué sucede con Ai? —musitó Tadayoshi.

—Ya lo sabes, ¿no es así? —le dijo Erika a Ai. La aludida levantó la vista y la miró—. Lo que sucedió con tu madre.

—Lo sé. Y por todo eso, todos ustedes deberían estar muertos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :3  
> ¿No les pasa que a veces no se acuerdan de lo que escriben y se enganchan en una historia como si no fuera suya? xD


	10. Incontrolable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando descubre la verdad acerca de la muerte de su madre, Ai enfrenta a todos aquellos en los que había confiado. Subaru decide protegerla así deba sacrificar su propia vida.  
> Yuya despierta en su hogar y prescinde oficialmente de los servicios de Toma.  
> La cruenta batalla tiene un final inesperado, y tiempo después, Toma regresa a la isla desde la cual viajó al pasado junto con Ryo.

—Ya lo sabes, ¿no es así? —le dijo Erika a Ai. La aludida levantó la vista y la miró—. Lo que sucedió con tu madre.

—Lo sé. Y por todo eso, todos ustedes deberían estar muertos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tadayoshi—. ¿Cómo?

—Shibutani-sama —dijo Aidaku.

Erika sacó las capuchas que protegían los rostros de los _hakudaku_ que estaban frente suyo, mostrándoles a los presentes que aquellos seres, físicamente, no eran tan diferentes a ellos.

—Los _hakudaku_ forman parte de un grupo de elite entrenado para protegerme —dijo—. Ellos son exactamente iguales a nosotros, simplemente aprenden a controlar sus poderes para llevarlos hasta el límite con facilidad. Además se mueven a una velocidad superior a la normal. Tal es así que parecen materializarse en forma de niebla cada vez que se mueven de un lugar a otro.

—Shibutani-sama no sólo imitó nuestros poderes —dijo Shikondaku.

—Él fue capaz de superarnos —dijo Aidaku.

—Y sigue sin usar la mitad de su poder —dijo Erika.

Tadayoshi cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y suspiró sonoramente, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

—Es estúpido, pero siento cómo una carga enorme me es quitada de los hombros —dijo, mientras masajeaba uno de sus hombros con la mano contraria—. Lamento profundamente el habértelo ocultado, Subaru-kun.

—¿Eso es suficiente para ti? —preguntó Ai—. ¿Tienes idea lo que tuvo que soportar todo este tiempo por culpa de Ikuta?

De repente, miles de imágenes y sensaciones fueron impregnadas en la mente de los presentes y de aquellos en quienes Ai había confiado hasta ese momento. Todas las que Subaru experimentó cuando fue privado de su libertad por parte de Toma.

—Ai, ya basta —le pidió Subaru, siendo él el único que no estaba siendo afectado pero que sin embargo, sabía lo que Ai estaba haciendo.

—¿Saben lo que es desear ser asesinado? ¿Pedirlo entre súplicas y que a nadie le importe? ¡Él no quería ese destino! ¡Una parte suya no quería eso!

—¿Y la otra? —le preguntó Ryo, ocasionando que Ai perdiera el control de aquellas imágenes—. ¿La otra qué quería, Ai?

—La otra contaba los días para salir de ahí y matarlos a todos.

—Entonces, que lo haga. Deja que lo haga. Esa es su naturaleza. Así es Subaru.

—No. Ustedes lo hicieron así.

—Ai —Subaru posó una de sus manos sobre sus hombros y se adelantó, quedando de pie entre Ryo y ella—. Reconozco mis culpas y me haré cargo de ellas. Pagaré todos mis pecados para poder levantar mi rostro con orgullo y decir que soy inocente. Pero, ¿usted, Nishikido-san? ¿Usted cómo puede atreverse a mirar a Ai a los ojos? ¿No es usted peor que yo, que utilizó a los demás para su propio beneficio?

Un sonoro golpe sobre una de sus mejillas interrumpió su monólogo.

—No fue fácil —susurró Ryo—. Yo nunca quise todo esto. Si hubiera sido por Maru y por mí, le hubiéramos dicho la verdad a Ai. Pero Tadayoshi, Erika, todo el resto nos lo impidieron. Cada palabra de afecto que esa muchacha me decía, cada muestra de cariño, no hacía más que destrozarme el alma cada vez un poco más. No tienes ni la más puta idea lo que se siente eso, así que no me vengas a dar sermones, _ése_ fue tu método, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste?

En una fracción de segundo, Ryo levantó su mano para volver a atacar a Subaru, pero éste fue evitado por la barrera que Ai levantó, colocándose ahora ella en medio de ambos. A su lado, Subaru evitó un ataque hecho por Ryuhei. La potencia de sus ataques y defensas hicieron colapsar las escaleras.

 

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —preguntó Keiichiro. Sus finos dedos llegaron a clavarse en los apoyabrazos del sillón donde estaba sentado de la tensión que habían ocasionado las imágenes que Ai había proyectado en su cerebro.

—Fue Ai-san —dijo Shota, enjugándose las lágrimas que había derramado.

—Tal parece que el destino de Subaru fue algo tétrico —reconoció Shigeaki.

—¿Cómo estará Tegoshi?

—Ikuta-san se lo llevó con él —respondió Shota—. Asumo que estará durmiendo en estos momentos, pero, cuando despierte…

 

Erika y el resto pudieron sentir una fuerza aparentemente superior a la de los _hakudaku_ gestándose en medio de aquellas ruinas.

—No puede ser —dijo Erika.

—¿Qué sucede, Erika? —preguntó Tadayoshi.

—Hay un nuevo _supplier_ —respondió la aludida.

Sin embargo, cuando pudieron ser capaces de ver más allá de sus propias narices, lo único que vieron fueron sombras chocando unas con las otras. Sólo cuando se detenían por escasos segundos, se dieron cuenta que Ai estaba luchando contra Ryo, y Ryuhei contra Subaru.

—Ai-chan no deja que Ryo ataque a Subaru —advirtió You.

—Y Subaru no permite que Maru ataque a Ai.

Tadayoshi vio por una fracción de segundo que Subaru trastabilló, pero que se recuperó rápidamente.

—Fue Ai… Ella convirtió a Subaru en su _supplier_.

—Dime una cosa —le preguntó Ai a Ryo—: si hubieras sido capaz de hacerlo con tus propias manos, ¿habrías asesinado a mi madre?

—No. No soy capaz de asesinar a una persona.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sí a Subaru?

—Porque ya he dejado de ver a Subaru como a una persona.

—Si hubieras sabido dónde estaba Subaru, ¿habrías sido cómplice de Ikuta?

Con esa pregunta, Ryo dudó. Esa centésima de segundo fue advertida por los presentes, pero fue Tadayoshi quien se interpuso entre Ai y él, ocasionando que el ataque que era dirigido a Ryo fuera desviado por Ai.

—Tadayoshi…

—Papá…

—Sabía que a mí no me atacarías —dijo el aludido, sosteniendo a Ryo por los brazos y mirando a Ai quien estaba a sus espaldas.

—¡Vete! ¡¿Por qué lo proteges?! ¡Al fin y al cabo, eres igual de hipócrita que él!

La ira de Ai se dispersó por toda la casa. A cada palabra, los presentes sentían cómo la mansión empezaba a temblar poco a poco.

—Ai, tranquilízate. Por favor —le pedía Subaru, pero ni siquiera sus palabras parecían tener efecto en la aludida.

 

El temblor sentido no muy lejos suyo lo hicieron despertar. Sus párpados le pesaban, pero un suspiro a su lado, lo despertaron por completo.

—Yuya…

Toma sostuvo una de sus manos con fuerza y la besó con ternura. Sin embargo, aquella cálida sensación desapareció cuando su dueño la sacó de entre sus manos y la alejó de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te traje a casa, donde debes estar.

—No te pregunté eso. Te pregunté qué haces aquí.

—Vine a protegerte.

—¿De qué?

—De todo lo que está ocurriendo.

—¿Cuál es tu forma de proteger, Toma?

El aludido suspiró. Se tomó varios segundos para responder de alguna manera a su pregunta. Cuando lo hizo, su mirada veía algo más allá de los gruesos vidrios del ventanal.

—Sabía que este día llegaría. Pero nunca me preparé para eso. Todo lo que hice, Yuya, fue para protegerte. Siempre lo hice pensando en ti.

—No. Lo hiciste por ti. Mantuviste cautivo a Subaru-kun porque sabías cuál sería mi reacción si me enteraba.

—Y si lo hubiera dejado libre, ¿qué? ¿Lo habrías aprobado? ¿O acaso tendría que haberlo entregado con Erika? Yuya, ¡por favor! ¡Habría asesinado a todos los _hakudaku_ que se le pusieran en frente!

—No lo habríamos permitido…

—No quería perderte —reconoció arrodillándose al costado de la cama y mirando al rubio a los ojos.

—Ya lo hiciste. Ya no eres mi _supplier_. Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Vete.

—No lo haré.

—No tengo fuerzas para levantarte la mano, Toma —le dijo, mientras se acurrucaba entre las frazadas y le daba la espalda—. Sólo vete. ¡Ah! ¿Puedes hacerme un último favor?

—Dime.

—No vuelvas jamás.

Toma salió de la habitación. A lo lejos podía oír el estrepitoso sonido a guerra proveniente de la mansión de Tadayoshi. Cerró la puerta de la mansión a su paso y dejó que sus sentidos los guiaran donde sea que debía llegar.

 

—Ai-chan.

Una voz desconocida llamó su nombre a sus espaldas. Delante suyo, las miradas de Ryo y Tadayoshi se hallaban desconcertadas.  Cuando se giró para ver quién le hablaba pudo ver, al lado de Subaru, una figura que hasta ese momento sólo conocía en imágenes.

—Ma… Mamá —musitó la muchacha.

—Mi pequeña Ai-chan —la presencia de Mirei se arrodilló junto a su hija.

—Mamá. ¡Mamá! —exclamó Ai, abrazando a su progenitora.

—Mamá ha cometido muchos errores, Ai. Debí perderlo todo para darme cuenta de eso. Debí perder lo que más amaba. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que las cosas no podían suceder de otra manera. Todo lo que pasó, debió suceder de esa forma. De no ser así, ahora mismo no estaría hablando contigo. Estaba escrito que Subaru-kun debía pasar por todo eso, estaba escrito que Ryo ocuparía mi lugar, y estaba escrito que yo no debía estar físicamente en este lugar. Pero, ¿sabes algo, Ai? Aún estoy aquí —finalizó Mirei, señalando el corazón de Ai—. Sigo aquí. Y nunca me iré de ese lugar. Cada vez que me necesites, allí estaré. Cada vez que quieras que te escuche, lo haré. Y estoy segura que cada vez que quieras respuestas —el espíritu de la mujer dirigió su vista a Subaru—…, creo que podré ser capaz de dártelas con un poco de paciencia de tu parte. Por eso, deja de hurgar en el pasado, reescribe este presente y sigue tu camino hacia el futuro. Nunca dudes de las personas que te aman. Ellos no hacían otra cosa más que protegerte. Y esto último, creo que hay varias personas que necesitan recordar eso de sus seres amados. Ryuhei-kun —llamó la mujer al aludido—, gracias por proteger a Ai-chan todo este tiempo. Lamento mucho todo lo que te hice en el pasado —la figura de la mujer fue diluyéndose poco a poco, como si el sol buscara llevársela con él—. ¡A propósito! —exclamó, luego de ponerse de pie—. Lo que le dijiste a Ai no es cierto.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la aludido.

—Esto —respondió Mirei, levantando la mano de Ai donde estaba su anillo de casada—. Su hechizo sí puede deshacerse —agregó. Acercó el objeto a sus labios y luego de decir unas palabras, tanto el de Ai como el de Ryuhei se desprendieron de sus dedos y se esfumaron en el aire—… si lo hace una bruja —reconoció Mirei con una sonrisa.

—Mamá, espera. No me dejes —le pidió Ai a la figura que estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.

—Ai-chan, no seas egoísta. Subaru-kun está haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para materializarme. Erika, la aparición de Subaru-kun y el despliegue de poder de Ai-chan llamaron la atención de gente poco fiable. Por favor, no ca… no… ie…

Las palabras de Mirei no pudieron ser oídas por nadie más. Su figura desapareció antes de dar una última advertencia a los presentes. El cuerpo exhausto de Subaru fue sostenido por Ryuhei quien también había llegado al límite de su fuerza.

—Entonces, ¿esto termina aquí? —preguntó You un poco para sí mismo—. ¿Cierto? —agregó, dirigiéndose a Shingo, quien se hincó de hombros.

—¿Al pedo hicimos todo esto? —reconoció su _supplier_.

Erika lo miró para regañarlo, pero terminó sonriendo.

—Creo que todo esto nos dejó una valiosa lección, ¿no lo crees?

 

—¿Puedo volver a casa? —le preguntó Ai a Erika, saliendo ambas de la reunión.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Subaru saliendo detrás de ellas—. Debes practicar junto a Shikondaku.

—Tú también debes hacerlo —recriminó Ai, mirándolo de reojo.

—Sí, pero yo aprendo las cosas más rápido que tú.

—Shibutani, no te levantes contra el vampiro al que sirves —le dijo Ryo. Junto a él, salió Tadayoshi—. Aunque lo intentes, no podrás contra él.

Ai y Subaru se quedaron en medio del pasillo, viendo a las personas pasar a su alrededor. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se sonrieron. Por algún motivo sus movimientos parecieron ser más rápidos que las personas que los rodeaban.

—¿Han encontrado a Ikuta-kun? —preguntó Subaru. 

—Aún no —respondió Ai—. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir a matarlo?

—Claro que no. Sólo quiero hablar con él. Además, debe entregarse.

—Oí que Tegoshi sigue sin querer verlo.

—Quizás él aparente eso, pero las palabras que dijo Nishikido-san también se aplican a los vampiros respecto a sus _suppliers_.

—Uno realmente no puede vivir sin el otro, ¿eh?

—Aunque Nishikido-san haya decidido volverse él el _supplier_ de Tegoshi-san, hay una parte de Tegoshi-san que ni su sangre ni su existencia podrán llenar —reconoció mirando a Yuya a la distancia.

—¿Puedo dejarte un momento? —Subaru la miró—. Tengo que hacer una diligencia. No me tardo.

—¿Lo dices para que me quede tranquilo y no te siga?

—Perdón —dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

—No tardes mucho.

—Lo intentaré.

 

Aquella isla parecía ser el único lugar en ese mundo donde encontraba tranquilidad. Sin embargo, una vez al día regresaba al centro de la misma esperando que el portal que se encontraba dormido se despertara y lo transportara a un mejor lugar.

—Sigue sin abrirse, ¿eh?

—¿Por qué quieres que se abra? —Toma se sorprendió por aquella presencia desconocida que estaba a escasos pasos detrás suyo. Sobre todo porque no había sentido que había alguien más allí y estaba seguro de no haber visto llegar a ningún tipo de transporte—. Hace mucho que no comes, ¿cierto? Tu sentido de la percepción se está debilitando, Ikuta Toma-kun.

Aquella presencia vestía de una forma similar a la de los _hakudaku_ , pero no parecía ser uno de ellos.  

—¿Quién eres?

—Oh —dijo aquella persona levantando luego una antorcha devenida en rama del suelo y encendiendo su luz, al igual que las demás antorchas que formaban un círculo en torno al portal dormido que poco a poco fue abriéndose hasta tomar su forma original—. ¿Yo? Yo soy sólo una persona que puede hacer realidad todos tus deseos.

—Y según tú, ¿cuál es ese deseo?

—Despierta y verás —respondió, empujándolo hacia dentro de aquel portal. En el instante mismo en que Toma fue absorbido, el portal, la presencia que lo había abierto y el fuego sobre las antorchas desaparecieron. Ai apareció segundos más tarde en la isla.

—¿Ikuta-kun? ¿Ikuta-kun? —lo llamó, con todas sus fuerzas. De repente, aún con el brillante sol sobre su cabeza, la muchacha llegó a ver una mariposa violácea surcando el cielo hasta llegar cerca suyo. Ai la siguió con la vista hasta reconocer un par de huellas frescas sobre la arena—. No puede ser… ¿Esto era lo que querías advertirnos antes de irte, mamá?

 

Oyó un estrepitoso sonido que tardó en reconocer. Hacía más de un siglo que no oía algo como eso y su oído estaba lejos de recordarlo. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta a que correspondía, se sentó de un salto. Sus ojos tardaron en reconocer aquel sitio. Había sido uno al que él había llamado hogar hace ya mucho tiempo. Y en un mundo distinto del que había compartido con Yuya. Poco a poco ató los pocos cabos que pudo para intentar comprender cómo había vuelto allí. Lo que más lo perturbaba era el por qué. Hace pocos segundos lo único que lo separaba de Yuya era su necedad de no romper su promesa y aparecer frente a él. Sin embargo, aún podía verlo a lo lejos, saber si estaba bien o no por boca de terceros, pero ahora, en ese tiempo y lugar, no tenía idea dónde estaba.

Es más, ni siquiera sabía si en ese tiempo y lugar, él sería capaz de verlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ^3^ ♥  
> \- ¿Termina acá? Sí, termina acá.  
> \- _hakudaku_ : En una de sus acepciones, _hakudaku_ puede traducirse como neblina.  
> \- _aidaku_ : Palabra inventada. Todos los _hakudaku_ se diferencian por su color de capa. Aidaku, como su nombre lo indica tiene por color de capa el índigo (el kanji que se utiliza acá es diferente del que se usa para decir que el color es azul).  
> \- _shikondaku_ : Su color de capa es el púrpura azulado.  
> \- En serio, ¿termina acá? Bueno... Sí y no xD Memories termina acá, sí; pero la historia sigue en **_Time Gap_** (si están medio chusmeando seguido el blog ya deben tener los ovarios/ huevos al plato con esa combinación de palabras porque suelo mencionarlo cada tanto),  PERO **_Time Gap_** si bien está bastante adelantada (llegué al capítulo 8 si mal no recuerdo) no está terminada :) y ya no voy a cometer la misma pel*tudez de publicar cosas cuyo documento de Word no esté completo. Por ende, van a tener que esperar que me siente a terminar de pasar las cosas por el teclado para ver cómo termina todo esto.  
>  ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Se esperaron todo lo que pasó? ¿Algo los sorprendió? ¿Fue divertido? ¿Aburrido? ¡Díganme! :)  
> Espero sus ~~tomatazos~~ comentarios. Nos leemos en algún otro fic. Que estén bien :)


End file.
